Out Of Time
by jessica619
Summary: "Time is what we want most, but what we use worst"- William Penn Sequel to "Into The Woods" *3 of 4*
1. Chapter 1-Twins

**Reigns-**

Even though Bray Wyatt was dead, it didn't stop Abigail from tormenting Roman and his family. They had to constantly protect their territory, sending Roman away a lot. He and his father agreed it would be easier if they finished off the Wyatts.

He was just glad he didn't miss this, the birth of his twin boys. He was sitting on his porch with Mia, Dean, and Seth. No man could be in the room, only the women.

"Relax Roman, pain is apart of giving birth", Dean said.

He could hear her screaming and all he wanted to do was run in and protect his mate. This was why the men weren't allowed.

"I know, but my instincts are telling me to protect her", he said.

Dean and Seth understood, it was the same way they were when their wives were giving birth.

"What's wrong with mommy?", Mia asked.

Roman squeezed her, he knew she could hear her as well.

"Your baby brothers are coming. Don't worry, mommy is okay", he reassured his daughter.

She nodded. The screaming stopped and Roman swallowed. The front door opened and Brie smiled, to anyone else it would seem strange that this was the grandmother of their kids because she looked too young, but not in their world. It was normal.

"Would you like to see them?", she asked.

Roman smiled and handed Mia to Dean.

"I'll be right back princess", he said.

"But I want to see mommy", she said.

"I know, just let me make sure she's okay", he said.

She nodded and hugged Dean. He walked inside once he saw that she was okay. He slowly made his way up to his room, peeking inside. He saw Savannah cleaning up and Sarah wiping down one of his sons. Nova looked over at him and smiled. She was holding the other. He made his way over to her.

"Hi daddy, want to meet your son?", she asked.

He slowly sat down beside her, his hand finding his son's cheek.

"Hi Leo", he whispered.

They had decided on a theme for their sons, zodiac signs. Leo and Aries, both had the element of fire.

"So we are going with the Zodiac theme?", she asked.

He nodded. He kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you", he whispered to her.

Sarah brought over their second son.

"Here's Aries", she said, handing him to Roman.

Roman's eyes lit up at seeing his son. Sarah and Savannah walked out, leaving the couple to bond with their newborns.

"When do you have to leave?", she asked, while watching her son sleep.

He sighed.

"Tonight", he said, nuzzling Aries and getting familiar with his scent.

She didn't say anything, just nodded. She understood why he had to go, it was to keep her, his family, and this pack safe.

"Let me have Leo, my wolf needs to smell him", he said.

They switched babies and Roman did the same thing to Leo that he did with Aries.

"What do they smell like?", she asked.

Roman smiled.

"Aries and Leo smell like coconut, but it will change as they grow older", he said.

Nova giggled before a serious expression came on her face. She watched him look down at Leo, his fingers tickling his son's tummy gently.

"Come home as fast as you can", she said.

He looked over at her.

"I won't miss our sons growing. I will not allow them to grow without me", he said serious.

She nodded and looked down at Aries.

"Where's Mia?", she asked.

" **Dean, let her up",** he mindlinked.

They heard the tiny footsteps running up the stairs. Nova smiled, both keeping an eye on the bedroom door. Sarah opened it and Mia poked her head in.

"Go on", Sarah said to her.

She nudged her gently inside. Roman stretched an arm out, gesturing his daughter over with his fingers. She climbed into his lap.

"Say hello to your baby brothers, Leo and Aries", he said, showing her Leo.

She was excited because those were the names she picked.

"Can I hold him?", she asked.

Nova nodded.

"But you have to sit still okay", Roman said.

She nodded and sat between Nova and Roman. He gently laid Leo in her arms. She sniffed him and smiled at her dad.

"He smells like coconut", she said laughing.

It made her parents laugh.

"Aries smells like that too", he said to his daughter.

She leaned over and nodded.

"He does", she said.

"Dean and Seth have to come up. They need to get familiar with their scents. Especially Seth", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

" **Come on up",** he mindlinked.

It was the same thing with Mia. If someone thought of taking her, they would be able to find her by her scent. The rest of the pack would be familiar with it once they started crawling and Nova takes them outside. The Wolves had to be allowed to familiarize themselves with the new members. For now, Dean and Seth would do.

They walked in and each were handed a baby. They sniffed them and then switched.

"They smell good enough to eat", Dean said, smiling down at his Alpha's son.

"I would prefer it if you don't", Nova said.

Dean chuckled.

"Relax doll, I wouldn't hurt one hair on their heads. Its my job to protect them till they can protect themselves", Dean said.

"I know", she said.

" **Alpha, if we are going to go through with this plan, we need to attack tonight",** Baron linked.

Roman sighed, Nova looked at him sadly.

"You have to go?", she asked.

He nodded. He leaned over, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Take care of your mom and brothers", he whispered to her.

She nodded. He looked at his wife before kissing her, deepening the kiss.

"I love you my Queen and thank you again for my new young", he said.

She smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"Sami will be your guard till I come back. If for some reason you have to leave the kids, Sarah or Savannah will be around to help watch them", he said.

She nodded, already knowing the routine. Brie and Bryan walked in, wanting to get a look at their new grandchildren.

"Roman", Nova said.

"Yes?", he asked.

"I need you to do something for me", she said.

"Anything", he said.

She stood slowly. Being supernatural creatures meant they healed faster. She kissed him. When he opened his eyes, he realized she had taken them to her grandparents castle.

"What are we doing here Nova?", he asked worried.

She put her hand over his heart. He removed it.

"No", he said stern.

He knew she was going to give him some of her lives.

"Please, I'll have three left", she said.

"No Nova, if it's my time to die then I'll die", he said.

She finally let her tears fall.

"But I can't live without you and what about our kids? You are so ready to die, but I'm not ready to let you go and neither are our kids.", she said.

He pulled her into him and held her.

"Please Roman", she said softly.

He sighed.

"Okay", he whispered.

She pulled away from him and pressed her hand to his chest. Roman could feel this new power seeping into him. She removed her hand once it was done and he drank from the water to finish the process.

"Lets go home", he said.

She nodded. He could feel the shift in his Wolf and Hellhound. Dean and Seth were waiting for them outside of his home.

"I'll be home as soon as I can", he said to Nova.

She nodded.

Roman left with Dean and Seth, shifting into their Wolves. He knew the remaining members of his pack would protect his family.

* * *

 **Abigail-**

"Your father would have your head for the way you've been running his pack. Leading them into battles with the Reigns pack. You know very well you can't beat him", Stephanie said.

Abigail smiled and shrugged. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Why did you call me here? If it's not important I would really like to go. I've got plans of my own to finish", she said.

"My father isn't dead", Abigail said.

Stephanie stopped her pacing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Reigns killed him", Stephanie said.

She knew she could get information out of the brat if she kept her talking. The child didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, always talking more than she needed too. Abigail smiled.

"He more like maimed him, he's recovering here on our land", she said.

"Are you stupid? If Roman finds out or attacks you, he'll find him and kill him. He won't hesitate to kill the threat to his family and pack", Stephanie said.

Abigail laughed.

"I have a plan and a deal for you, I think you might like it", Abigail said.

Stephanie raised a brow.

"I'm listening", she said.

Abigail stood and walked over to Stephanie.

"Ever heard of The Boogeyman?", she asked, circling Stephanie.

She nodded.

"I know how to find him", Abigail said.

"So what? You want to scare them with him", Stephanie said.

Abigail laughed, it reminded Stephanie of Bray's laugh. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"I want Roman and you want your brother dead. The Boogeyman can turn back time. What if we ask him to do that along with killing your brother and making Roman mine", Abigail said.

"He would want something in return, they always do", Stephanie said.

"Give him Roman's daughter as payment. Doesn't he eat kids?", Abigail said.

This sounded too good to be true to Stephanie. She went along with it anyway, wanting to see where this goes.

"How do we find this Boogeyman?", she asked.

"You leave that to me. Now for your part, all you have to do is make sure you kill Brie and Bryan when he takes us back", Abigail said.

"That's it?", Stephanie asked.

Abigail nodded, holding out her hand.

"Do we have a deal?", she asked.

Stephanie looked at Abigail's hand before taking it.

"Deal", she said.


	2. Chapter 2-The Deal

**Abigail-**

After speaking to a few people who've claimed they've seen The Boogeyman and have spoken to him, they also let her know her dad has met up with him. After going through his books and maps, she found it.

Getting to the dark woods, Stephanie followed behind Abigail.

"Are you sure he's here?", she asked.

Abigail nodded.

"My father wrote this location down in the book. He has to be here", she said.

"You know those books are old, he could have left long ago", Stephanie said.

Abigail stopped, a hooded figure stood in front of them.

"Why have you come?", he asked.

"I hear you can change time. Change events from the past", Abigail said.

He nodded slowly, eyeing the women.

"I need to change something", Abigail said.

He laughed.

"There are a few rules I need to explain", he said.

"I don't care about", Stephanie stopped her.

She wasn't about to get killed over this child's stupidity.

"Explain", she said.

"I can't permanently change anything, it's up to you to do that", he said.

"Meaning?", Abigail asked.

"I can take you back to before the event and you must prevent it from happening. Only then will it be permanent", he said.

He looked over both women again.

"What is it that you want child?", he asked Abigail.

"Roman Reigns", she said.

He lifted his hand and his finger started to make a circle of smoke. You could see Roman with Nova and Abigail growled.

"He's been claimed. If I take you back to before, you must sever the bond. It will be hard seeing as they have children", he said.

"You can't get rid of them? I heard you eat them", she said.

He laughed.

"I don't eat children, but after time, rumors spread. I can get rid of the newborns yes, but the girl, would be hard, as will be getting rid of the packs children", he said.

"All I have to do is get him to mark me?", she asked.

He nodded.

"But be alert, their bond will pull them together. I can only do so much, but nature and fate will be against my power", he said.

Abigail nodded. He looked at Stephanie.

"What is it that you seek?", he asked.

"First I want to know what it's going to cost?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled.

"If you can successfully change the past, I keep the children", he smirked.

"And if we don't?", she was almost afraid to ask.

"I keep your soul", he laughed.

Stephanie stepped back and looked at Abigail.

"I'm out, I'll figure it out on my own. No way in hell am I giving up my soul", she said.

Abigail rolled her eyes, she looked back at the Boogeyman.

"You seem confident in your abilities to change this Alpha's mind on who to mate", he said.

She nodded.

"Remember, he must mark you in order to change the present and your future", he said to her.

"I know", she nodded.

"The present will be frozen in time till you can get his past self to mark you. Once he does, you'll be brought back here and he won't even remember her", he said.

She smiled. He gestured her to step forward, she did. He pulled out a knife.

"Hold out your hand child", he said.

She did, he cut a straight line down her palm. Blood dripping into a cup. He drank it.

"Its just to seal the deal. Remember what I said.", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

"She has guards set up on the West side of her territory and the East", Baron said.

"But it's only during the day", Corey said.

"She leaves it open at night?", Dean asked.

They both nodded.

"That sounds kind of suspicious", Seth said.

"I agree", Nia said.

"Send me in", they turned to see Bayley.

She stepped closer.

"I can sneak in and out without being seen. I can do this", Bayley said.

Roman was hesitant, he didn't want someone getting hurt when they don't have too. She wasn't pack.

"Your wife is my best friend, I would do anything for her and your young, Alpha", she said, bowing her head.

Roman smiled warmly at Bayley.

"I'm thankful to you for being one of her only friends, for protecting her when I couldn't. I will not ask you to risk your life again", he said.

"I'm the only one who can get in and out, I'm small enough", she said.

Roman looked at his lead pack warriors.

"I'll put it to a vote, pack say", Roman said.

"Enzo and I vote yes", Cass said.

"Yes", Baron said.

Roman looked at his brother. Matt nodded.

"Beta?", Roman asked.

"I don't like it but she makes a point, I vote yes", Dean said.

"Yes", Seth said last.

Roman nodded and looked at Bayley.

"Alright but any sign of danger, I want you out. Understood?", Roman said, setting his foot down.

Bayley nodded excitedly, but before she could take her leave, a hooded figure appeared. He smirked at Roman.

"Find your way back to your true heart", he said.

"Who are you?", Roman asked.

A cloud of smoke surrounded them, they didn't know what to do.

"Remember what I said", the hooded figure said.

* * *

 **Reigns land-**

Nova was watching Mia run around. Sami's wolf was chasing her. She felt a shiver run down her spine and then the pain in her chest, she fell to her knees.

" _ **Alpha? What's wrong?",**_ Sami mind linked.

Nova couldn't speak, tears ran down her face. Something was wrong with Roman. He had told her once that she would be able to feel him.

* * *

 _He kissed her belly._

" _I'll be back as soon as I can love", he said to her._

 _He didn't want to go, but he needed to get rid of the threat. He was granted permission from the Council to hunt down Abigail and deal with her how he sees fit._

" _Will you be back in time to see them born?", Nova asked, running her fingers through his long hair, brushing it back and away from his face._

 _He met her eyes._

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world my Queen", he said, smiling that beautiful smile she loved._

" _We're going to miss you", she said._

 _He gently touched her cheek._

" _Nova, I know you don't want to hear it and I know you know this is a dangerous situation we are in. I, like a lot of my pack, our pack, might not make it", he said._

" _Roman please", she tried to stop him._

" _I need to say this, I love you and Mia, these twins", he said, touching her belly._

 _He felt them kick and smiled._ _Kissing her belly._

" _You'll know if anything happens to me love, you'll feel it, here", he said, putting his hand over her heart._

 _A tear slipped down Nova's cheek. He wiped it with his thumb._

" _It's the bond", he said softly._

 _He looked over his wife's face._

" _The females in our pack will mourn the loss of their husbands with a howl. Listen for it, comfort her the way an Alpha female should. You've seen my mother do it", he said._

 _Nova nodded. He pressed his forehead against hers._

" _Be the leader this pack needs if anything and I mean anything happens to me.", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _I love you, my wife", he whispered._

" _I love you, we love you", she whispered back._

 _He pressed his lips against hers._

* * *

Noticing the hooded figure behind Mia, she was crying and screaming. Sami tried to attack him, but was sent flying, Nova couldn't move.

"Let her go", she screamed.

"Find the way back to your true heart", he said.

He disappeared. Hearing the howls from the females in her pack. Her twins crying, she couldn't move, something was preventing her. The last thing she heard was her mother.

"Nova?", Brie screamed.

* * *

 **Dark Woods-**

The cave was packed with the packs kids. He noticed the Beta and Gamma's children protecting the young Alpha girl.

"You'll be returned to them. Hopefully they are as smart as everyone says. Mia.", The Boogeyman said.

"You're scaring them", Sting said behind him.

"She's not afraid of me, are you little Alpha", he said.

"You don't collect child souls. Why lie to the Wyatt girl?", Sting asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was teaching her a lesson?", Boogeyman asked smiling.

Sting chuckled.

"She's just as foolish as her father", Sting said.

Sting looked over the little girl.

"Do you think they can do it? Find their way back to each other?", Sting asked.

"I don't see why not", he replied.

"Where are the newborns?", Sting asked.

"They are being taken care of", he said.

"By?", Sting asked.

He was hoping he kept them away from the Underworld.

"Nymphs", he said.

Sting laughed.

"You know a mother's bond to her children is strong. Even if you erased each and every memory of them, she'll feel like something is missing. She'll hear them.", Sting said.

Boogeyman smirked.

"I'm counting on it. The young will bring their parents back together", he said.

"You didn't tell the Wyatt girl of this side effect", Sting said.

"It must have slipped my mind, I am over a thousand years old", he said shrugging.

He and Sting laughed.


	3. Chapter 3-No Respect

**Reigns-**

He woke up with the worst headache, rubbing his forehead and squinting. Growling at the sun shining through his window. Reminding himself to move his bed.

" **Alpha, the Council is here",** Dean linked to him.

He growled again. They kept hounding him about finding a mate and reproducing young. He needed a successor. His parents, more like his mother, reminded him every day that she wanted grandchildren from him. He took a deep breath before standing.

Making his way down, his Beta and Gamma were waiting. Dean was leaning back against the wall, while Seth was going through the channels on his tv.

"Lets get this over with", he mumbled.

Seth shut the tv off and they followed behind their Alpha. Getting to the meeting room, the Witch, Trish and Druid, Sheamus, were sitting at the table. His father and mother sitting at the other end. He took his seat.

"I know why you're here and no, I haven't found my mate yet", he said, sounding annoyed.

"Have you been looking?", Trish asked.

"Yes, of course I have", he said.

"You can't be Alpha without a mate. You need a successor to carry on your pack Roman", Sheamus said.

"Its Alpha", he growled.

"Not till you have a mate", Sheamus said.

"What happens if he doesn't find a mate?", Dean asked.

"He can't be Alpha. This pack falls apart, it can not survive without a female", Trish said.

Roman knew this already. It was the same thing every time they came around to warn him.

"And you two will not be able to have young with your mates. Ask your fathers, they went through this same thing.", Trish said to Dean and Seth.

That hurt Roman more. He knew how much Sarah and Savannah wanted a baby. They've been trying, but without him producing a baby of his own, they can't. Its how it's always been.

"I'll find her", Roman said, sounding more like a promise.

"We're giving you a month", Sheamus said.

"A month? It's been five years and I still haven't found her. I need more time.", Roman said.

"We will give you five. If by then you still haven't found her. We will pick a random Wolf and she'll be your mate", Trish said.

"And what happens when my actual mate shows up?", he asked.

"Then you'll just get rid of the first one and take on your mate", Sheamus said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Five months Roman", Trish said, before she and Sheamus left.

He looked at his parents.

"My mate could be anything. How am I going to find her in time? What if she doesn't even exists yet?", he asked them.

"I know son, but you really need to start looking. Go to the packs first, check the female Wolves. If there are any pregnant, write down their names and go back once they've given birth", his dad said.

"I hate this", Roman mumbled.

"We all do. The last thing I want is for them to force you", his mother said.

He took a deep breath before standing. Dean and Seth followed behind him.

"Where do we look first?", Dean asked.

"Bring all the females from the closest pack. We can start there", he said.

"The closest pack is Bray Wyatt's", Dean growled.

Roman stopped, his shoulders slumped and he prayed that she wasn't in his pack. They couldn't stand them. He didn't follow the rules, and was very disrespectful.

"Then let's hope she's not in there", he said.

Dean and Seth nodded before leaving to inform Bray about looking through his females.

* * *

 **California-**

Why did they keep apologizing? She wondered. Did they expect her to say thank you? Thank you for what? She thought. Her parents were dead and weren't coming back and she was suppose to thank them. She wanted to yell at each and every one of them to go to hell.

They weren't suppose to leave her yet. She needed them and now she had no one. She's alone. The only two friends she truly had, were gone. She was grateful that her parents had a plan, a will. She didn't have to pay for anything.

"Nova", she turned her head at the sound of her name.

Smiling softly at her cousin Becky.

"How are you doing?", she asked, placing her hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Tired", she replied.

Becky nodded.

"Lets take you home", she suggested.

Nova sighed and looked at the caskets that the work men were getting ready to bury before nodding.

"You graduate soon, any plans?", Becky asked, placing her arm around Nova's shoulders.

Nova shook her head no. Her parents had left her to Becky. Her grandmother and aunts had moved back to Ireland or so that's what her dad told her. Becky had been around her most of her life.

"Party with your friends?", she asked.

"I don't have any", Nova said.

Becky sighed.

"How about dinner? Just you and I. I think our grandmother might come down. Maybe we can do something then or we could move to Ireland", Nova said.

Nova knew what she was, what her grandmother was but what she didn't know about was Agartha. None of her relatives on either side of her family went to the funeral. Her grandparents on her dad's side said it was too hard. She didn't know anyone on her mom's side, all she knew was that she had an aunt named Nikki, her mom's twin.

"Grandma would love that", Becky said.

"Can you teach me? You know, how to use my scream?", Nova asked.

Becky smiled and nodded.

"I just don't know how to use your Phoenix side", Becky said.

* * *

They drove home in silence, Nova had to pack everything her family owned. She couldn't afford to live in this house.

"Are you going to keep everything?", Becky asked.

Nova shook her head no.

"Just my parents personal things. Furniture and everything else I'm selling", Nova said.

Becky nodded. Nova looked at her hands. If only her parents didn't leave to visit her aunt Nikki, they would still be here with her.

"Look, grandma is here", Becky said, spotting her grandmother and mom getting out of their car.

After Becky parked, they got off and greeted them. Walking inside, the house suddenly felt empty.

"I'm going to start cleaning out my room", Nova said.

The women nodded and she left up the stairs. Once out of ear shot, Becky looked at her mom and grandmother.

"She wants to come with us", Becky said.

"Did you tell her that was okay?", her grandmother asked.

"No, the only thing I said is that you would like that. She has no one here. Why can't we take her?", Becky said.

"You know why. If they get their hands on her, you saw what happens", her mother tried not to yell.

"So what are we suppose to do? Leave her here alone? Let her get by some how without us", Becky said.

"You can stay with her for a little while, but once she's stable enough to live on her own, you have to come home. You can't protect her", her mother said.

"What happens if she uses her Phoenix? She doesn't know how to control it. Brie never taught her", Becky said.

"Becky, I know you want to help her, but we can't", her grandmother said.

Becky sighed and nodded.

* * *

 **Wyatt-**

Abigail had snuck into Nova's house and stolen some of her clothes. Taking it to Stephanie. Abigail seemed to be the only one who remembered anything.

"What do you want?", Stephanie asked, she was sitting in her husband's lap.

"I need you to make me something, a potion", Abigail said.

Stephanie smirked.

"And what makes you think I can make you anything or that I'm going too?", Stephanie asked.

"Because I know where Randy can find his mate", Abigail said.

She threw one of Nova's shirts in front of them. Randy picked it up and sniffed it.

"Where did you get this?", he asked, his eyes turning yellow.

"Not telling till you get her to make me what I need", Abigail said.

Randy looked at Stephanie, she looked a little afraid. Hunter whispered in her ear and she stood.

"Alright, I'll do it", Stephanie said, gesturing for the girl to follow her.

Randy followed behind them.

"I need you to take the scent off of this clothes and into a potion. I need to smell like her", Abigail said.

Randy raised a brow.

"Why?", he asked.

"Relax, it's not about you. She's a Phoenix, meaning she has three potential mates. One of my uncles, Alpha Roman Reigns, and you", Abigail said.

Randy smirked.

"You want Reigns", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"He's mine, I deserve a mate like him. I deserve to be Queen", Abigail growled.

Stephanie said nothing, leaving this up to Randy. Randy nodded.

"Make it for her, two less people to compete with for her", Randy said.

"I can't make it into a potion. If you want to keep him I'll have to make it into a spray. The potion will fade after a day", Stephanie said.

Abigail nodded. Stephanie gestured to Nova's clothes and Abigail handed it over.

"It will take me a little bit", Stephanie said.

Randy grabbed the girl by the back of her neck. Sniffing her neck.

"You smell like her", he whispered.

His tongue poked out and licked her neck.

"I'm wearing her shirt", she said.

His hands ran over her.

"I feel the overwhelming need to mate you", he said to her.

"You wouldn't be my first", she said, smirking up at him.

"If you need us, we'll be in my room", Randy said.

* * *

 **Dark Woods-**

Sting was looking over Boogeyman's shoulder, they were watching things unfold.

"She has no respect for herself", Sting said.

"She's a Wyatt, does it really surprise you that much", Boogeyman said.

"Did you have to kill the girl's parents?", Sting asked.

"This is how it would have played out if Alpha Roman never found out about his mate. You would be surprised how much things would be different if they never met", Boogeyman said.

"How are the children?", Sting asked.

"They've eaten and are now asleep", he replied.

"And the twins?", Sting asked.

He knew that if Alpha Roman found out about them, about what they did in order to protect them. He would be furious, that's why he needed the kids in one piece.

"Perfect, they'll come into play later", Boogeyman said.

"Into play?", Sting asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Eventually she'll see them and feel a connection. Her feeling of missing something will send a signal that something is really wrong", Boogeyman said.

"As long as they aren't hurt", Sting said.

"They won't be, I can assure you of that. Do you really think I want the Reigns pack on my ass", he said.

Sting nodded.


	4. Chapter 4-Dreams

**Authority land-**

Randy knew she wasn't his mate, but the smell enough was provocative. It called to him and his senses. He knew having sex with her was wrong, but knew the connection wouldn't stick as long as he didn't bite her.

Stephanie held her breath when she knocked on Randy's door to let Abigail know her spray was ready. The smell was bad since they weren't mates.

"Its done, I'll be downstairs", she yelled so they could hear her.

Making her way down, she walked outside to where Hunter was. He was a Wolf so his senses were stronger, being inside the house made him want to puke and hearing her screeching voice when she moaned made his ears want to bleed.

"That must be a strong scent his mate has if he can put up with that noise", Hunter said to his wife.

Stephanie laughed and sat beside him.

"Why didn't Randy sense the girl? When our mates come into this world we know, we feel it", Stephanie said.

"You think someone is hiding her?", Hunter asked.

"Maybe or maybe it's her, maybe someone showed her how to do it", she said.

"Abigail did say she was a Phoenix. Maybe her parents don't want Randy to find her and use her", Hunter said.

"They are rare and powerful creatures. Imagine the power we can have", Stephanie said smirking.

"I love the way you think", he said.

A few minutes later, Abigail and Randy came out. The look on Randy's face was of pure disgust. Without his mates scent, he regrets fucking the pathetic girl. Her on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear. Satisfied. Stephanie stood and tossed the small spray bottle to her.

"Three sprays a day. Morning, afternoon, and night, unless you want to get caught", Stephanie said.

"I won't", Abigail said.

She was about to walk away. Randy grabbed her harshly by the arm, she almost cried out in pain.

"Where is the girl?", he asked.

"Right. Human world, California", she said.

He smirked. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was terrified of him. She then gave him the address to Nova's house. He let her go and she quickly made her way back to her land. He looked at Stephanie.

"Find her", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **California-**

Her grandma was making tea, it tasted so gross but she couldn't tell her that.

"Almost done?", she asked.

Nova nodded and sat at the counter. With her aunts and cousins help, they were able to finish the house in less than a week. They sold a lot, Nova only keeping some of her things and her parents important stuff. Like her mom's box of herbs and potions, her black book. She knew her mom was a Phoenix and her dad had Banshee blood, after the wall in her head broke they couldn't hide it anymore.

* * *

 _Brie couldn't calm her daughter, she was crying and crying. Thunder roared and it made Nova cry harder._

" _Its okay, look at me Nova. Baby, look at me", Brie said._

 _Nova calmed down enough to listen to her mother. Brie wiped her tears._

" _The thunder and lightning can't hurt you. It can't enter this house.", Brie said._

 _Nova hiccupped. Bryan walked in from work. He took off his jacket, it was dripping wet._

" _Its pouring outside, I've never seen it rain so hard before", Bryan said._

 _He noticed his daughter's wet cheeks._

" _Princess, what's wrong?", he asked._

 _Again the thunder struck and Nova jumped, screaming. Bryan and Brie covered their ears. The windows shattered, Brie covered Nova._ _She didn't want to have to tell him, but now she has no choice. Bryan stood there staring at the broken windows._

" _Bryan", she said softly._

 _She stood and picked up Nova in her arms. Her head resting against her shoulder. Bryan looked at her._

" _I can explain, but before I do, please remember that she's your daughter and that you love her.", Brie said._

 _Bryan raised his hand to stop her, she wasn't ready to hear him say he wanted nothing to do with her or Nova. She squeezed her daughter close._

" _I know", he said._

" _What?", she asked, not sure if she heard him right._

" _I know what you are too", he said._

 _Brie was confused, he never let on that he knew._

" _I have Banshee blood Brie. That's where she gets that scream. You assumed I was human and I didn't want to ruin that for you.", he said._

" _So now what?", Brie asked._

" _We hide our baby, they're coming. We need to get to my mother, she knows a tea that could block her scent", he said._

 _Brie nodded, hearing pounding on the door. Brie took Bryan's arm. The last face she saw was Bray Wyatt's. They appeared in Agartha in front of Bryan's family home. Brie looked around._

" _Its safe here babe, don't worry", Bryan said, taking her hand and pulling his wife and baby girl inside._

* * *

Her grandma set the tea in front of her. The smell was just as bad. She scrunched up her nose before drinking a little bit.

"So Becky has an apartment lined up for you and her. It's not as big as this place, but it will due", her grandma said.

"Why can't I just live with you? You can teach me things a Banshee should know", Nova said.

"I would love too sweetie, but my place is way too small. I'm sorry", she said.

Nova nodded sadly and drank more of her tea.

Truth was, she didn't want to take her to Agartha because of Bray Wyatt and his obsession with Nova. She didn't know who her other two mates were yet. She wished she did so she could do her homework on them and figure out which one was a better fit for her granddaughter.

She needed someone strong and smart. Someone who wanted her for her, not because of the power she could bring them.

"Finish your tea", she said to Nova.

Nova did as she was told.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Roman was nervous, the last thing he wanted was any kind of connection to the Wyatts.

"I doubt one of them can be your mate. You would have smelled her already", his dad said.

Roman looked at him, his dad had just made a point. Their practice field was close to Wyatt territory. Dean walked in and sent a nod to Roman.

"I'll be back soon", he said to his family.

He didn't know his dad was silently praying that what he said was true and no one from that pack was his son's mate. All that pack wanted was power and he wasn't willing to give them that, not even for his son.

Roman grew more nervous as they got closer.

"We don't have to do this Roman. We can start in another pack", Dean said.

"Might as well get this over with, I won't be as nervous worrying about one of them being my mate", he said.

He saw Bray, Luke, and Erick waiting on him.

"Alpha Reigns", Bray smirked.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Lets get this over with", Roman said.

"Fine by me", Bray said, gesturing for Roman to step over to his side.

Dean and Seth followed.

"We have very little females, they aren't pure either", Luke smirked.

"I figured", Roman said.

"How many females do you have?", Seth asked, his eyes scanning the wooded area for any ambush.

"Why? Do you need one?", Erick asked.

"No, I've got one at home", he said.

"We have about six, two already mated", Bray said.

"Daddy", they all turned to see Abigail coming towards them.

Roman's nostrils flared. The scent coming off her was strong. No. This couldn't be happening. He stepped back.

"Abby, these are our guests. Alpha Roman, Beta Dean, and Gamma Rollins. Say hello", Bray said.

Abigail smiled. Why didn't that affect him the way it should have? She reached out to shake their hands. He took it, but felt nothing, not a shock or a tingle. They told him he would feel a pull. Why didn't he feel it?

"Everything okay, Alpha Roman?", Bray asked.

Roman clenched his jaw.

"Your scent calls to me", he said.

Abigail smiled. Roman looked towards Bray.

"I'll be taking her back to my land, there are a few things that just don't feel right.", Roman said.

Bray smirked.

"Pack your things child, you're leaving with Alpha Reigns", Bray said.

"Yes daddy", Abigail said.

Abigail winked at Roman before leaving. She couldn't believe that spray worked.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be spending my last few minutes with my only child", Bray said, before walking away.

Erick and Luke followed behind him. Roman looked at his Beta and Gamma. Dean placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure about this Roman?", Dean asked.

"She smells like my mate, from the moment she appeared her scent called to me. I can taste it on my tongue", Roman said.

Apples and Cinnamon, burning fire wood was the strongest. He shook his head.

"Just her smell?", Seth asked confused.

Roman nodded.

"No, seeing her should have drawn you to her. You would want to kiss her, mate her", Seth said.

"I felt none of that", Roman said.

"Maybe it's shock. She's a Wyatt, you didn't want a Wyatt", Dean said.

Roman started panicking.

"That's why I want her to come back with us. I can keep an eye on her and maybe once the shock wears off, I'll feel all that", Roman said.

"You should talk to your dad about this", Dean suggested.

"I'm going too", Roman said, looking in the direction Abigail and her father went in.

Something wasn't right and he knew that. He was going to find out what though.

" _Daddy"_

Roman turned his head quickly. His eyes scanning the woods.

"Did you hear that?", he asked his Beta and Gamma.

"Hear what Rome?", Dean asked, looking around.

His wolf on alert. Seth was scanning the area again as well.

"A little girl. She, she called me", Roman said softly.

He sighed and shook his head again.

"It was nothing, I'm just still shocked", he said.

* * *

 **Dark Woods-**

Boogeyman looked at Mia. She was fast asleep between the Beta and Gamma's sons. Tossing and turning, crying out for her daddy.

"He heard her", Sting said, watching the child as well.

Boogeyman nodded.

"As time passes, he'll feel like something is missing. He'll have dreams of her and his twins. He'll wake up knowing something is wrong", Boogeyman said.

Sting nodded.

"Can we step in?", he asked.

Boogeyman smirked.

"I don't see why not", he said.

"How is the girl doing?", Sting asked.

"Nova? Good. Although Randy knows about her now. She'll be gone before he could reach her.", Boogeyman said.

"Don't let him get his hands on her", Sting said.

"I'm team Roman and Nova, you really think I'd let that happen", Boogeyman said.

"I forgot, you control these _dreams_ ", Sting said.

This wasn't an actual reality. He could turn back time, but he wasn't about to do it for a greedy child who didn't care about the consequences of her actions. She thought she could change the Alpha's mind, but he wasn't. She was just going to have to realize she couldn't have him and he hoped she did before someone, namely her, got hurt.


	5. Chapter 5-Assistance

**Reigns-**

Abigail walked into Reigns territory with her head held high. This was all hers now, and she could do as she pleases. Roman walked ahead with his Beta and Gamma. She hoped she could mate him tonight, get it over with. They stopped and so did she, trying to look over their shoulders.

"We need to talk dad", Roman said, before glancing over his shoulder at her.

His dad was not happy.

"Meeting room, now", his dad said.

He walked ahead with Matt. Roman looked at Abigail.

"Get settled inside, I'll be back", Roman said harshly.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. He pulled away and growled.

"Don't ever do that again. Especially after you kissed another male. I can smell him on you", he growled, his eyes flashing red in warning.

His Hellhound disapproved of her and wanted her dead. Abigail licked her lips before looking at the two men standing by the front porch. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the bags.

"Bring these inside will you", she said, passing them.

When they did not follow, she turned on them.

"Need I remind you, I am your Alpha female. You do as I say. Now bring in my bags before Roman finds out about this disrespect", she said.

Corey and Baron rolled their eyes, but did as she said. She was going to be their Alpha's mate. She smirked and walked in. Roman's mom eyed her. Sarah by her side just in case Abigail tried anything. Savannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you three doing in my house?", Abigail asked.

"I'm the female Alpha here, these are the female Beta and Gamma", Abigail shushed her.

"I don't care and as far as female Alpha, not anymore. I'm the new female Alpha, so you and your wrinkles can march right out that door and you can take your pathetic excuses of a Beta and Gamma out of **my** house", Abigail said, snapping her fingers.

Sarah and Savannah growled at Abigail. Their eyes changing colors. Patricia put a hand on their shoulders, calming them. She couldn't believe how this girl was speaking to her. Roman wasn't going to like this, but did as she said anyway. She looked at Sarah and Savannah.

"Lets go girls", she said.

Baron and Corey dropped her bags and she gasped. Patricia gave another look at the girl.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again you insulant child. I might be old, but my memory works better than yours. If my memory serves me correctly, my son hasn't mated you. I am **still** the Alpha female. So watch what you say, because I was trained to fight and if I feel like you aren't a perfect match for my son, I have the right to challenge you and trust me, I will win", she said, closing the door behind her, leaving Abigail to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Randy-**

Getting to the human world, he walked right up to the house. A sold sign was on the lawn. He knocked, no answer.

"They moved, well the girl did", Randy turned to see a man walking his dog.

He made his way over to him.

"What do you mean?", Randy asked.

"Yeah, her parents died a couple of weeks ago. She just moved yesterday. No, this morning", the guy said.

Randy balled up his hands.

"Did they happen to mention where they were moving too?", he asked, hoping this man had some kind of idea.

The guy shook his head no.

"Nope, but the grandma and aunts all had Irish accents. Which is weird because her dad spoke perfect English.", he said.

"Irish accent huh", Randy said.

The man nodded.

"Thanks", Randy said.

He sniffed around the house for a bit for his mates scent, but caught nothing. The trash can only had a bag in it. He pulled it out and opened it for any clues. When he sniffed, he got the whiff of herbs. He pulled them out and wrapped them in a paper towel.

Stephanie would know what they were used for.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

After Roman explained to his dad the situation about her scent being right, but everything else was missing. He was lost in thought.

"Has this ever happened before?", Roman asked.

His dad shook his head no.

"What does this mean then?", Roman asked.

"I don't know son, but we will find out. Till then don't mate the girl, put up with her but do not mate her", he said stern.

"The only thing enticing about her is her scent, but not enough to get me to mate her", Roman said.

Sika nodded.

"I'll contact Demon Finn, he'll know", Sika said standing.

"You can't ask him for help dad. He's going to want something in return. Me.", Roman said.

"Demons love making deals, maybe we can make one with Finn. Your mother says he's not as bad as he seems", Sika said.

"He's a Demon, they're all bad", Roman said.

The door to the meeting room opened. Corey walked in with Patricia. Roman has never seen his mother so angry.

"What's wrong?", Sika asked, his wolf ready to come out.

"That girl has made herself at home in your house. Bossing Corey and Baron around, threatening them that if they didn't do as she pleased, you were going to punish them. Then she had the nerve to kick me, Sarah, and Savannah out.", his mother almost shouting.

Her face red with anger and her Hellhound on the verge of coming out. Roman has never seen his mother's Wolf or Hellhound, she didn't like using either. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle it mom", he said.

"You better or I will", she said, her eyes glowing.

What Abigail didn't know, was that his mom was a Hellhound. Stronger than any Alpha Wolf. His mother could tear her in two if she wanted too. He made his way to his house. No one insulted his pack, him, or his mother. Walking into his house, he slammed the door behind him. The wood cracking just a bit. He would need to replace it.

Abigail came down in her bra and panties.

"Welcome home baby", she said, walking up to him.

Her scent was suddenly stronger. He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing. His nose buried in her neck, and his Wolf coming out.

"Make me yours Roman, make me your female", she whispered in his ear.

He lifted her and pushed her up against the wall. His mouth attaching to her neck, nipping and sucking. Her smell was way too strong. He tried to will himself to stop, but his Wolf didn't let him. It was instinct for him. Finally, his Hellhound had had enough.

He pulled himself away a bit. Abigail felt like her skin was melting off, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

"I thought we told you to never touch us again. Last warning child", the Hellhound growled.

He knew this wasn't his mate, scent or not. He let Abigail down, she was patting her arms like if there was something on them. Her skin red. She looked at him. He was way more terrifying. Has she made a mistake messing with him?

She ran upstairs. Roman shaking his head before going to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle, chugging it.

"You should listen to your Hound", Roman turned slowly to see Finn Balor sitting at his kitchen table.

Finn smiled.

"I hear you're in need of my assistance", he said.

* * *

 **Nova-**

It's been two weeks and Nova couldn't help but feel like she was missing something, but she didn't know what. Maybe it was her parents. She wanted them here for this, everyone else's parents were here.

"Nova Danielson", the principal called.

She shook her head and walked up on stage to collect her diploma. She shook their hands and took the stupid paper. No one was here to cheer for her anyway. She didn't know where her cousin Becky disappeared to all the time.

"Loser", some one coughed as she passed.

She was use to this. Maryse turned to face her.

"You aren't worth cheering for. Oh wait I forgot, your family is dead", she said, before laughing.

She high fived with a few people and Nova rolled her eyes as the ceremony ended. Everyone spread out to find their families. She watched them as they hugged and took pictures. Finally standing and making her way out, taking off her cap and gown.

Becky stopped as she spotted Nova.

"I'm so sorry kiddo, I forgot it was today", she said, walking beside Nova.

"It's fine, I hated this place anyway", Nova said as they got in Becky's car.

"Well, congratulations anyway", Becky said.

Becky was late because her family had summoned her.

* * *

" _Alright let's get this over with quickly, I'm already late", she said._

" _You have to leave Nova now. She's old enough to take care of herself. It's time she does it", her mother said._

 _She looked at her families faces. She couldn't believe they would just let her fend for herself. Becky wasn't going to leave her._

" _I can't, she needs us, me", Becky said._

" _And what of your mate? He gets a say in this too and I'm sure he's tired of this back and forth. Nova is strong, she can take care of herself Becky", they said._

* * *

Becky looked over at Nova.

"How about that bar you love so much? I mean, you can't drink but the food is good. Remember?", Becky said.

Nova laughed softly.

"Yeah", she said.

Nova looked out the window again. Seeing a woman with two babies, feeling something in the pit of her stomach.

"Stop", she cried out, scaring Becky.

She hit the brakes and Nova climbed out. Slowly making her way to the woman. Becky behind her. The woman looked up at her and smiled. Nova couldn't take her eyes off of the boys.

"They're beautiful", Nova said.

The woman smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

"Can I hold one?", Nova asked, she didn't know why she did.

All she knew was that there was an overwhelming need too.

"Nova", Becky said.

"Oh, it's okay", the woman said.

She took out one of the boys, handing him to Nova.


	6. Chapter 6-Baby Fever

**Nova-**

"My name's Rosa and these two are Leo and Aries", she said.

Nova smiled at the little boy in her arms.

"Hi Aries", Nova whispered while looking over the baby boy's face.

"Wow, that's amazing. No one in my family can tell them apart and here a perfect stranger can", Rosa said.

" _Aries smells sweet"_

Nova lifted her head and looked around.

"What is it?", Becky asked.

"I thought I heard someone, a man. Never mind, I think I'm just tired. Lets eat and then head home", Nova said.

Becky nodded. Nova looked back down at the tiny human in her arms. She didn't want to let him go and she didn't know why.

"Bye baby", she whispered to him.

Reluctantly, she handed him back to his mother. After she did, she felt as empty as her arms were.

"You're extremely lucky", Nova said.

Rosa smiled.

"See you soon, Nova", Rosa said.

Becky and Nova made their way back to the car.

"What was that about? Scaring me half to death and then jumping out of my car like a mad woman. Asking a complete stranger if you can hold her baby, that woman is just as crazy letting you", Becky said as they drove to the bar.

Nova glanced back, but the woman and the babies were gone. Nova was on the verge of tears.

"When I looked at those babies, I felt something Becky. I don't know what really, but I suddenly feel like I lost something really really important. Like apart of me is missing", Nova said.

Her tears fell and she wiped them.

"Please don't tell me you have baby fever. Girl, you are barely eighteen. Don't start", Becky said, making Nova laugh softly.

"I know, it's crazy", Nova said.

As Becky parked, Nova couldn't help but still think about those babies.

"Alright, let's go. I'm craving some spicy wings", Becky said, getting off the car.

Nova laughed and joined her cousin, walking in. Becky and Nova waved to the owner. He waved back as they sat at a table.

"What brings you lovely ladies in tonight? I know it's not just my good looks", Punk said.

His name was Phil, but every one mostly called him Punk.

"Wings", Nova said, shaking the menu a bit.

He nodded and took their orders. Nova noticed a help wanted sign by the register. When Punk came back with the drinks, Nova pointed at the sign.

"I need a waitress and someone willing to stay after with the crew and clean up", he said.

"You think I can apply?", Nova asked.

Punk smirked.

"I could get in trouble for that", he said, before looking around.

He leaned down a bit.

"But if you don't tell them, the job is yours kid", he said, winking at her.

* * *

 **Dark Woods-**

Rosa walked in and Boogeyman checked on the twins. They were fast asleep.

"How did she react to them?", Sting asked.

"Like you both said she would. I told her their names and she was able to put the name to the face.", Rosa said.

"Good", Boogeyman said.

"Have they eaten?", Sting asked.

Rosa nodded.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Her constant complaints were getting on Roman's last nerve, but he needed to find out if what Finn said was true. He watched Sarah bring a plate over to Abigail, who was chewing her gum, annoyingly he might add.

"What the hell is this? It looks like crap", Abigail said, shoving the plate at Sarah.

Dean stood and growled at her. Abigail looked from an angry Dean to Roman.

"Roman, do you see how your Beta is treating me", Abigail yelled at Roman.

He shrugged and continued eating.

"You shoved the plate at Sarah, I would have reacted the same way", he said, standing and putting his dishes in the sink.

He squeezed Sarah's shoulder.

"Let her make her own food if she doesn't want that", he said as he passed her.

Sarah nodded and Abigail sat there shocked that Roman would let her starve.

"I'm your mate, you're going to let me starve", Abigail said.

"I didn't say that, I told her to let you make your own", Roman said, walking out.

He made his way to the tree his mother loved sitting under. It had the view of the entire territory. It also gave him a chance to think clearly. If they saw him under the tree, they knew not to bother him. Thinking about what Finn said.

* * *

" _She's not your mate", Finn said._

" _How do you know this?", Roman asked._

" _Your father told me the only thing that entices you is her smell, that shouldn't be. You should feel a pull", Finn said, standing and walking over to the bar._

 _Roman sat across from him._

" _What if it's different for us?", he asked._

" _Its not, especially because you're an Alpha. If you mate her, no children will come of it. You'll be stuck in a loveless bond for the rest of your life", Finn said._

 _He chugged his drink._

" _Then why does she smell like my mate?", Roman asked._

 _Finn shrugged._

" _She could have done something. Maybe used a Witch or a Demon. I can ask around, but it's going to cost you", Finn said smiling._

 _Roman rolled his eyes._

" _What's the cost?", he asked._

" _I thought you would never ask", Finn said._

 _He poured himself another._

" _I need a certain soul that's hard to collect. He almost killed another of my Hounds. You are the strongest I've ever seen, collect this soul and I'll get you your information", Finn said._

 _Roman growled out of annoyance._

" _Give me a name", Roman said, stretching out his arm._

 _Finn gripped his wrist and the name burned itself into his flesh, it didn't hurt. Roman looked at the name._

" _Phil Brooks?", he asked._

 _Finn nodded._

" _He owes me big time. I've tried collecting, but he keeps giving me the slip.", Finn said._

" _He's not human is he?", Roman asked._

" _No, he's a shape shifter. I think that's why he's always giving my Hounds the slip. When he changes forms, his scent changes as well", Finn said._

 _Roman nodded and chuckled._

" _Just because I'm stronger, doesn't mean he won't slip from my hands as well", Roman said._

" _We'll see won't we. Besides, you've got your tracker. His nose will smell deeper, a hint that will help him pin point Brooks even if he changes forms. Human or animal", Finn said._

* * *

Roman took a deep breath. He hadn't accepted the deal as yet. He wanted to think it over, his mother had warned him about using his Hound for too long.

" _It can consume you",_ she said.

He exhaled before he was joined by his mother. She placed her hand on his arm.

"What's bothering you?", she asked.

"I need to go for a bit. I'm taking Dean and Seth", he said.

"Okay, but that's not what's bothering you, is it", she said.

"I don't want to leave Abigail alone here with all of you. Her being here gives her father permission to step into our territory. I don't even want to think of the chaos that family will bring", he said.

"Your father is here and so is Matt. They won't let anything happen to this pack", she said.

Roman nodded.

"You forgot to tell me your afraid of letting the hound out. You've only done it a few times and only because you've gotten angry and he protects you", she said.

"What if I can't control him and he won't let me back out?", he asked.

"This is what all that training is for. Don't let him take over. Remember who you are and that this pack needs you", she said.

His mother was right.

" **Dean, Seth",** he linked.

A few minutes later, the Wolves appeared. His mom kissed his cheek.

"Your pack will be fine", she said softly before leaving.

Dean and Seth shifted back once she was gone.

"What's up?", Dean asked.

"We are going to the human world. Finn has information on how he thinks Abigail fooled us into thinking she's my mate", he said.

"Why do we need to go to the human world?", Seth asked.

"I have to collect a soul for him and only then will he tell the information", Roman said.

"You're going to use your Hellhound, but I thought that was dangerous for you", Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have no other way. I'm taking you both because Seth can use his nose to track him and you, well I'm hoping you can calm me down and bring me back from the hound", Roman said.

Dean and Seth both nodded.

"Why not just tell Abigail you know she's lying?", Seth asked.

"Because I need proof. She can go to the Council and say I don't want her. They are already forcing me to find someone fast, they won't care if she is my mate or not.", Roman said.

"If you have proof that she's lying, they will punish her for knowing who your mate is and not telling you", Dean said, catching on.

Roman nodded.

"That's the only way she knows what my actual mate smells like", Roman said.

"What about leaving Abigail alone here?", Seth asked.

"My mother made a point, my dad and brother are here. I'll make Corey and Baron temporary Beta and Gamma, leaving Sami to watch Abigail from a far. Sarah and Savannah can watch over my mom and if Abigail steps out of line again, I give them person to teach her a lesson.", Roman said.

They nodded.

"When do we leave?", Dean asked smirking.

"I'll give you guys some time with your mates while I discuss my plans with my dad and brother", Roman said.

Dean and Seth both nodded before letting them go.

" **Dad, Matt, Corey, and Baron. Please meet me in the meeting room. Sami you as well",** he linked.

He got there before they did, seeing as he was closer. His dad and brother walked in. He turned to greet them, but was stopped when he heard a baby crying. He tilted his head, it was getting louder. He felt the need to protect this baby, his Wolf was going crazy in his head. A father's instinct to protect.

A father's instinct?

But he wasn't a father, he told himself.

"Roman, are you alright son?", his dad asked.

He looked up, shaking his head. The crying was gone, he blinked a few times.

"Please tell me you heard that?", he asked both his brother and dad.

They looked worried for him.

"We didn't hear anything Roman", his brother said.

"I felt, my Wolf he was, it's so strange", he said, more to himself than them.

He placed his hand on his head. His brother and dad shared a look.

"I'm not crazy", Roman said.

"No one said you were son", his dad said.

"I swear I heard a baby. I felt the need to protect him, before that I heard a little girl call to me. I heard her", Roman said.

"Maybe it's Abigail playing a trick on you. She stole your mate's scent. How do we know she's not driving you crazy too", his dad said.

His father made a point, he would ignore whatever he heard. He didn't have kids, he told himself.


	7. Chapter 7-Cinderella

**California-**

She was cleaning up the dishes left on the tables by the customers. It was closing time and there were only a few people left.

"Thanks for working tonight Nova. You're a life saver kid", Punk said.

She smiled and put the dishes in the sink. She started washing them.

" _Mommy. Mommy where are you?"_

The dish slipped from her hands and cut her palm. She grabbed a dish rag and wrapped her hand in it. She knew she would heal quick. She didn't want Punk to see it. How was she going to explain her fast healing to him?

"Nova, hey what happened?", Punk asked, removing the rag and looking at her healed hand.

He turned her hand over. There was dry blood on her hand and a fresh still healing mark. It was pink. The towel had blood on it. His eyes met hers.

"What are you?", he asked.

He squeezed her hand, not letting her go.

"Who sent you?", he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. How do you know I have powers?", she asked scared.

Punk was confused.

"You don't know who I am?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"What are you?", he asked her.

"Phoenix and Banshee", she said as he let go of her hand.

He smiled.

"Wow, Phoenix are very rare creatures. I bet I can get a bundle for you", he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

He laughed softly at her panicked expression.

"Relax Nova. I would never do that. Obviously you don't want anyone finding you, secret is safe with me as long as my secret is safe with you", he said.

"What are you?", she asked him.

He smirked.

"Shape shifter", he said.

"Like a Werewolf?", she asked curious.

She's never met anyone like her, except for her parents and her dad's side of the family. He laughed and shook his head no.

"Shape shifters can take any shape or form they want. If I wanted too, I could turn into a dog. I've been a cat once", he said.

Nova laughed.

"Are you running from someone?", Nova asked.

"Several", he said.

"You aren't like a murderer or something are you?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"No, just owe people a lot of money", he said.

She nodded.

"How long have you been running?", she asked.

"Two hundred years", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"We creatures can live for thousands of years. Especially your kind, Phoenix", he said.

"My mom has told me bits and pieces and my dad has too", she said.

"Who was the Phoenix from your parents?", he asked.

"My mom, Brie", she said.

"As in Brianna Bella?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Did you know her?", she asked.

"I've heard of her. She was royalty where I come from. Heard she ran off with a human, apparently he wasn't human. Banshee huh", he said.

She nodded.

"That makes you a princess, princess", he said smiling.

She laughed.

"I'm no princess", she said sadly.

"In that case, let's finish cleaning this place up so we could go home, Cinderella", he said.

She nodded and laughed softly.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Once everyone he called was in the meeting room. He told them of his plans and what he expects from them.

"Sami, you keep doing what you're doing. Watch her close, but make sure she doesn't see you. She does anything and I mean anything, you tell me", Roman said, tapping his head.

"Yes Alpha", Sami said.

Now looking at Corey and Baron.

"I'm leaving you two as temporary Beta and Gamma. Protect this pack while I'm gone", he said to them.

"You know we will Alpha", Corey said.

Baron nodded. Roman looked at his brother and dad.

"What have you done?", he asked his youngest son.

Roman sighed.

"Sami, Baron, and Corey, please give us a minute", Roman said.

The three men bowed their heads and left. Once the door was closed.

"Your mother told me what you're planning. Do you have any idea what using your Hellhound would do to you?", his father yelled.

"I know", he said calmly.

"Apparently you don't. You're willing to sacrifice all the hard work we've done, to keep this pack going", he yelled.

"I can come back from him. Finn knows something and he won't tell me unless I bring him the soul he seeks", Roman said.

He wasn't budging. He was going to do this whether is father agrees or not. He's not a child anymore, he is an Alpha. His father sighed, but looked away.

"I promise, I won't stay in my Hound form for too long. Just long enough to find the guy and bring him to Finn", Roman said.

His father huffed.

"Fine", he agreed.

Roman smiled. Placing his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I'll be okay dad", Roman said.

"I have to go, the wife is calling", Matt said.

His dad and Roman nodded. He left and Roman couldn't help but still feel like he needs to protect someone, a child.

"Something is wrong Roman. I can see it on your face son", his dad said.

Roman leaned against the table.

"I heard a baby crying and a little girl in the woods. My wolf is pacing, he wants to run to this child and protect him. I woke up today feeling like something was missing, I felt it here", Roman said, touching his chest, where his heart was.

Sika sat quietly, listening to his son.

"Ever since I found out Abigail was my mate, I wake up feeling like something is missing. It gets stronger with each passing day. The pain is sometimes excruciating. I want to cry for something, for someone. I don't even know who", he said.

"I'll call in Trish, she owes me a favor. If Abigail did put a spell on you, she can break it", Sika said.

Roman nodded.

"I think you should wait till she checks you out before you go to the human world.", his dad said.

"Yeah", Roman agreed.

* * *

 **California-**

Getting to her and Becky's apartment or well her apartment now. Becky hardly spent time there as it was. She set her keys on the counter and pressed the blinking red button on her answering machine. Going straight for her fridge and pulling out leftovers.

" _Nova, this is grandma. Just wanted to call and remind you to make and drink your tea. Its very important that you do baby girl. Grandpa says hello and we love you. We'll visit soon"_

It beeped, she placed the food on another dish and placed it in the microwave.

" _I know your at work right now. I'm with Finn, just wanted to let you know. You probably knew that already. Anyway, don't forget to drink your tea, tonight Nova. No later"_

It beeped the same time the microwave did and she pulled out her food. What is it with her family and this tea? She thought.

" _Nova, it's grandma again. Did you drink your tea yet? Please sweetheart, drink it. Call me back as soon as you can"_

" **No more messages",** the machine said.

Nova put a fork full of Chinese food into her mouth and chewed while looking at her machine. She then looked towards the cabinet where her grandmother had stocked the tea boxes in there.

" _Drink it twice a week"_

Nova felt it was more like a warning and demand than just health wise. She had told her grandmother she would. She debated. She hated the taste and smell. Her grandmother wasn't here to see if she does. She bit her bottom lip, she was about to move away from the counter when her phone rang. Walking over to answer it.

"Hello", she answered.

She heard the person sigh.

"I'm glad I was able to reach you. I know you just worked an earlier shift, but I need your help. Someone broke into my bar and messed everything up. Mind helping?", Punk said.

"I'll be down there in fifteen", she said.

"Thanks so much, you're an angel", he said.

She ate more of the noodles before grabbing her bag and keys and walking out.

* * *

 **Dark Woods-**

"She didn't drink the tea?", Sting asked.

"This is all going as I planned, relax", Boogeyman said.

"What about Alpha Reigns? How's he doing?", Sting asked.

"They think Abigail put a spell on him to drive him crazy.", he said.

Sting nodded.

"The sooner they mate the faster these kids can go home", Sting said.

"I agree", Boogeyman said.


	8. Chapter 8-Mates

**California-**

Once Nova got to the bar, it was completely destroyed. The front doors were pulled off of their hinges and on the sidewalk. Police outside speaking to Phil. Inside was worse, the tables were flipped and the glasses and plates broken on the floor. Some of the chairs were broken, but most survived the damage.

"It wasn't a robbery", Punk said, standing beside her as they observed the damage.

Jack approached them.

"How do you know it wasn't a robbery?", he asked.

"No money was taken, the register is untouched, and so is the safe in my office. Papers were thrown around, but other than that, nothing is missing", Punk said.

"So then why destroy this place?", Nova asked.

Both men shrugged. A police officer approached them.

"Do you have those cameras recording?", he asked.

Punk shook his head no. Nova raised her hand.

"I actually found you an app you could use to record onto your computer. If they didn't destroy it, I could show you", she said.

Punk smirked.

"Very clever", he said to her.

Punk showed the officer the way, Nova behind them. Once at the computer, Punk gestured for Nova to sit.

"Work your magic, princess", he said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes before sitting down and logging on. Once the video was up, they forwarded it to after the place was empty. Which wasn't long. Ten minutes passed by with nothing happening. Then all of a sudden the doors flew off. A man with tattoos covering both arms walked in. He was wearing jeans and no shirt. Nova felt this shiver run down her spine. She also was attracted to this man.

"Do either of you know him?", the officer asked.

Nova and Punk both shaking their heads no. They watched him make his way around the place.

"Is he sniffing everything?", the officer asked.

He then finds the blooded towel Nova threw away after she cut her hand.

"Poor guy is probably homeless and on drugs", the officer said, shaking his head.

Punk and Nova gave him a look.

"He didn't take any money", Nova said.

The officer shrugged.

"All we can do is put out a picture of this guy and hope someone turns him in", he said.

Punk nodded before looking at Nova. They walked him out. Once he drove off, Punk grabbed Nova by her upper arm and pulled her a bit away.

"Who's the guy in the video?", he asked.

"I don't know", she answered truthfully.

"Its clear he was looking for you. I saw the way you reacted when you saw him", Punk said.

"I swear, I don't know him", she said again.

He sniffed the air, he looked Nova over.

"I've never noticed your scent before. Are you blocking it?", he asked.

Nova was confused.

"I don't know. I told you, my family didn't teach me much", she said.

He sighed.

"He must be your mate", he said.

"My what?", she asked.

"Mate. We all have one, but I've heard a Phoenix could have up to three potential mates. Your kind is very picky, strength and power is what you go for", he said.

"I don't care about that", she said.

"Because you weren't raised by a Phoenix. Banshees raised you", he said.

"So I choose from the three?", she asked.

He nodded.

"How do I know who the other two are?", she asked.

"You'll feel a pull like you felt when you saw that guy in the video. Unless you block your scent again", he said.

"You think he'll come back?", she asked.

"I honestly don't know. He knows you're his mate. He has your scent. If you could block it again, then it could help so he won't find you, but I can't be sure", he said.

She nodded.

"Don't go home, come home with me. My scent will cover yours", he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and they walked back into the bar.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Trish arrived the next day. His father had told her it was urgent. He stood in the middle of the room as she worked her magic. He felt tingles over his skin.

"Well, you don't have a spell on you", she said.

Roman sighed.

"Then why am I hearing children cry out for me? My wolf is going crazy, whining and whimpering", he said.

"I don't know. Are you sure you don't have some lost kids out there? You've only mated with human women, right?", she asked.

He nodded. It couldn't be that though, he checks on the women and none of them have gotten pregnant.

"Yes, but those kids would be teenagers now", he said.

She nodded.

"I wish I could figure this out for you, but I just don't know. You aren't spelled", she said.

Roman sighed.

"Well I don't have time to figure this out, I need to go to the human world and take care of something. Excuse me", he said.

"Have you mated with Abigail yet?", Trish asked, stopping him.

"No", he growled.

"Why not? She's your mate", she said.

"I don't think she is. She smells of her, but there's no pull or tingles when she touches me. She kissed me once and all I felt was disgust afterward, like I was cheating on my actual mate", he explained.

"So you think she's pretending to be your mate?", Trish asked.

Roman nodded.

"I think she used a Witch to steal my mates scent somehow. She knows who my mate is", Roman said.

Trish nodded.

"If you can prove that, we can punish her for it. Its against the rules to keep mates from each other, it's against nature", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to head to the human world", Roman said, before walking out.

* * *

 **Abigail-**

She had to figure something out. She needed him to mate her before he left for the human world, she needed to be the female Alpha. She grabbed the spray and put as much of it on as she could. Covering his bed in it, rubbing it into her skin.

He wouldn't be able to resist her now. She heard the front door open and slam shut. Stripping so that she was in only her underwear and bra. She laid on his bed. He walked into his room and spotted her before his nose lifted and sniffed. His eyes shut and he growled low. His eyes opened, bright red. He licked his lips.

"Come here baby", she said, biting her lip.

He reached down and adjusted himself. He knew she wasn't his, but the scent was so intoxicating. He laid on top of her, between her legs.

"Mine", he growled.

She moaned and felt him press against her, hard and ready.

"Make me yours baby", she moaned against his mouth.

His hand removed her underwear, he nipped her thighs. His hands roughly squeezing her. His nose running along her skin, taking in more of her scent. He lowered his shorts and pulled himself out.

"Lets see if that pretty little mouth can do more than talk", he said.

She licked her lips before taking him into her mouth. His hand behind her head. He was panting and she loved hearing it.

"Fuck", he groaned.

He could feel his release coming. She moaned as he filled her mouth.

" _Daddy"_

His eyes flew open and he pushed Abigail off of him. She sat back, shocked. He shook his head.

"What the hell did you do to me?", he asked, pulling his shorts back up.

"I'm your mate, it's natural for you to want me and mate me. You haven't touched me since bringing me here", she said.

"Get out of my room before I drag you out", he growled.

She slowly stood and grabbed her clothes.

"Get out", he roared.

She quickly made her way out. He clutched his head.

"Why do I keep hearing you?", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Nova-**

She spent the night at Phil's apartment, afraid to go home. Getting home after Becky called her, worried.

"Grandma?", Nova asked as her grandmother and cousin approached her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought something happened to you", her grandma said.

"I'm fine, someone broke into Punk's bar and he called me down to help him clean up. I stayed at his place", Nova said, setting her purse down.

"Did you two", Nova cut her grandma off.

"What? No grandma", Nova said blushing.

Her grandmother was relieved. She wanted Nova pure for her mate.

"Did you drink the tea like I told you?", she asked.

"I forgot, I was going too before Punk called.", Nova said.

Becky and her grandma shared a look.

"What's going on?", Nova asked.

Her grandma took a deep breath before answering her.

"It blocks your scent from your future mates. I wanted to know who they were before I let them near you.", she said.

"I found one, he was the one who broke into the bar", Nova said.

"What did he look like?", she asked.

"Tattooed arms, blue eyes", Nova said.

Her grandma sighed.

"Randy. Stay away from him Nova. Do you hear me?", her grandmother said.

Nova nodded.

"Do you know who the others are?", Nova asked, hopeful that one of them was a good man.

"Luke Harper, not a good man either", her grandma said.

"And the last?", Nova asked.

"I don't know. I've been trying really hard to figure it out, but we can't", she said.

Nova nodded. Becky was making the tea.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink that anymore. I need to find this last one. Maybe he's a good man and if not, I'll drink that and disappear", Nova said.

Becky looked at her grandma. She nodded.

"Whatever you want to do. You can protect yourself with the scream and if you need us, call, we can come to help", she said.

She hugged her grandma.


	9. Chapter 9-Hands Off

**California-**

Roman, Dean, and Seth arrived, hiding in an abandoned warehouse. There was still light out. Dean had spread out all the photos of Phil in different forms, human and animal. Finn had gotten a tip from Randy Orton about Phil, making a deal with Finn.

* * *

" _My mate is with him, I need him out of the way.", Randy said._

 _Finn raised a brow._

" _And you want me to do what Orton?", he asked._

" _I hear you're looking for Phil Brooks, the Shapeshifter", Randy smirked._

 _Finn stopped what he was doing and looked at Randy._

" _And you know where he is?", Finn asked._

 _Randy nodded._

" _Like I said, I need him out of the way, in order to get my mate", Randy said._

 _Finn smirked and propped his feet up on his desk._

 _"So this man with your mate is Phil?", Finn asked._

 _Randy rolled his, nodding and crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting tired of repeating himself. Finn liked pushing peoples buttons._

 _"So will you?", Randy asked._

 _Finn dropped his feet off the desk and stood, holding his hand out to Randy._

 _"Deal", Finn said._

* * *

Roman was pacing the space, being here in the human world made his Wolf pace inside his head. Whining, something was up.

"You alright?", Seth asked.

"No, my Wolf he's, I don't know, he's restless. For some reason he wants to run, to protect, but I don't know where or who", Roman said.

Seth looked worriedly at his Alpha. Roman shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

"I can't worry about that now, we need to find Brooks", Roman said.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Finn found out he owns this bar not too far away from us. We just have to tip toe around, try to act human", Dean said.

"I have to get a clear scent from him in order not to lose him", Seth said.

Roman nodded. He was going to respond, but then he heard a baby crying, no, two babies. He looked around.

"Do you hear that?", he asked.

"Yeah, this time I do", Dean said standing.

Roman quickly made his way out, his Wolf leading him. If he was in his Wolf form, his tail would be wagging with excitement and he would be jumping up and down. He knew these babies. His Beta and Gamma behind him.

"Roman, what is it?", Dean asked.

"I know those babies or my Wolf does. I don't know how to explain it, I just, I need to see them ok", he said.

He stopped when he spotted a woman with two babies. She was trying to calm them down, but couldn't seem too.

"Rome?", Seth asked.

Roman crossed the street to the restaurant the woman was at. She looked up at him.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"Your babies", he looked down at the tiny face, wet cheeks.

His Wolf wanted him to hold the child, to comfort him. Both were crying, the woman looked overwhelmed.

"Do you mind?", she asked, handing one of them to him.

Before he could protest, he had the baby in his arms. The child stopped and opened his eyes slowly.

"Aries", he whispered.

He found himself nuzzling the baby boy, a smile across his face. Dean and Seth watched him, concerned. Seth sniffed, a hint of his Alpha on the child.

" **Alpha, the child, he's..."**

The woman quickly stood, stopping Seth.

"I should go, thank you for holding him", the woman said, taking her son back.

Roman was going to protest but before he could, another woman appeared. The women walked away quickly. Seth approached his Alpha.

"Alpha, that child, he's yours. I caught a hint of your scent, along with the hint of your female", Seth said.

Roman quickly went in the direction the women went. Stopping at the corner. Seth sniffed. Why did those babies smell of him? His Alpha's mate? What was going on?

"She's there", Dean said, pointing across the street.

The place was crowded and when she saw that Roman noticed her, she ran into the bar. Standing at the entrance, he looked inside but she was nowhere.

"She couldn't have just disappeared. She went in here", Dean said.

"I know, I saw her too", Roman said.

"Maybe she's hiding in the bathroom", Seth suggested.

They walked in and sat at a booth. The place was getting packed quick, but if the woman was hiding in the restroom like Seth said, she would have to come out eventually. This was the only way out. They had a good view of the bathroom door.

* * *

 **Dark Woods-**

Rosa arrived a few minutes after.

"He's where you wanted him to be", she said.

"Good", Boogeyman said.

"His Gamma caught on quicker than we thought. I almost didn't get away on time. Emma got there just in time", Rosa said.

"But he did recognize the boys?", Sting asked.

She nodded.

"All we have to do now is wait for her to get to work and notice him. She hasn't drunken the tea in a while, so her scent is going to be strong", Sting said.

They nodded.

"Lets hope he doesn't react the way he did with Abigail, thinking this is a trick", Boogeyman said.

"He'll feel the pull with her", Sting said.

"Yes, but her scent comes in and out", Boogeyman said.

"Lets hope it comes in when she's around him", Sting said.

* * *

 **California-**

Nova was a few minutes late to work. She hoped Phil didn't mind. It wasn't her fault, her alarm clock didn't go off when it should have. She had to talk to him about changing shifts. Working late nights just wasn't for her anymore. She didn't get much done during the day because she slept in.

Walking in through the kitchen, Phil sent her a look.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry", she said, tying her apron around her waist.

She put her hair in a ponytail. She noticed Punk watching three men at a booth by the door.

"Who are they?", she asked.

"I don't know, but I think they might be like us", he said.

"Really? I've never met more like us", Nova said excited.

"Don't get too excited, they might be bad guys", he said.

"Go over and find out", Nova suggested.

He chuckled.

"If you're so brave, you go", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She shrugged and went over, smiling as she stood by the table.

"Hi", she said.

The man with black hair and grey eyes looked up at her. Did her heart just skip a beat? He realized something too, because he was looking at her the same way.

"Who are you?", he asked.

She backed up a bit.

"Who. Are. You?", he asked again, standing slowly as to not scare her.

Punk approached. Placing his hand on Nova to pull her behind him.

"Is everything ok here?", he asked.

Roman looked at him.

"Hands off my mate", Roman growled.

Nova quickly went to the kitchen, she grabbed her bag. She was about to walk out the back door when yellow eyes froze her in her spot.

"I've finally found you love", she backed up and he stepped out of the dark.

A smirk on his face.

"You are more beautiful than Abigail described", he said.

"Whose Abigail?", she asked, still backing up.

The cooks noticed him and pushed her behind them.

"Get out of here, now", one yelled.

Randy laughed and shifted into his snake form. Everyone screamed. He tried to reach for Nova, but she grabbed a knife off the counter and stabbed him. He screamed and she ran out the kitchen door.

"Hey, what the hell?", Phil asked, holding onto her elbow.

He looked behind her and noticed Randy. He was back in his human form and coming towards her. He looked down at Nova, before looking at Roman.

"Go with him Nova, he'll protect you", Punk said.

She shook her head no.

"I can't, my grandma said not to trust any of my mates", she said.

He understood why and nodded.

"Run", he said.

Nova took off out the front door. Roman noticed and ran after her, Dean and Seth behind him. Punk shoved Randy back.

"Don't touch the girl", Punk warned.

"Or what, shifter", Randy growled.


	10. Chapter 10-Extremely Important

**California-**

Nova found her car and searched her pockets for the keys.

"Damn", she said out of breath.

She must have dropped them in the kitchen or while running. She noticed the three men looking around, she quickly started running again.

"Hey, wait", a man yelled.

She wasn't about to stop. Finally reaching an ally, she stopped to breath. Leaning back against a building, her lungs were burning and her mouth dry. She walked down the dark ally, seeing a liquor store, deciding to walk in and grab a water. The man behind the counter smiled.

"Water?", she asked.

He pointed to the fridges in the back. She nodded and went over to them. Grabbing one out, she paid for it and walked out. Taking a long drink and walking again.

"Here's the thing", she quickly turned and saw the three men behind her.

She exhaled. Too tired to run.

"My Gamma here is the best damn tracker there is. He has your scent, so no matter how hard you try, you can't lose us", the man with the long black hair and grey eyes said.

He looked her over. She swore she saw his eyes glow. Meeting her eyes again, he licked his lips. What she could do with that tongue. She wondered what his body looked like naked. He was gorgeous.

"Although, your scent goes in and out. Why?", the man beside him asked.

She almost forgot they were there, shaking those sexual thoughts out of her head.

"I don't have time for this or you, I need to find a way to help Phil", she said, walking away.

She heard someone growl and then felt a large hand wrap around her upper arm. She looked at the hand, feeling light, butterflies in her stomach. She gasped. She looked up at the man, shaking her head again before pulling her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me", she said.

"You can't help him. He owes a very powerful Demon a lot and it's best you don't get in his way", grey eyes said.

"Demons?", she asked.

Again his grey eyes scanned her body, except this time it was confusion.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like you don't know they exist?", he asked, giving her a disgusted look.

"Because I don't. I didn't know there were other kinds of supernatural creatures till I met Phil.", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Did your parents not teach you about who you are? Where you come from?", he asked.

She was going to answer him.

"Doesn't matter, I would like to speak to them about you", he said.

"Good luck with that", she said.

He raised a brow.

"You can talk to them, but they won't answer you", she said.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for your games", he said.

She chuckled and shook her head. She couldn't believe this guy.

"Fine, they live on Cherry St. Although you might have to wait till tomorrow, the cemetery doesn't open till eight in the morning", she said, walking away from them.

Roman shut his eyes slowly, he felt stupid. Dean and Seth followed after her.

"Come on Rome", Dean said excited.

He followed behind them. She stopped and turned to look at them again.

"What?", she asked.

"You are our Alpha female. We follow you, we protect you", Dean said.

She was confused and looked at all three of them.

"What are you?", she asked.

"Wolves", Seth said smiling and showing his teeth.

"Like Werewolves?", she asked.

They nodded.

"You said I was your Alpha female? I can't be, I'm not a Wolf", she said.

"You don't have to be, you just have to be mated to one", Dean said.

"Ok, well I'm not so, go on", she said, waving her hand for them to go.

Dean and Seth laughed.

"Actually you are and you are extremely important to our pack, especially to our Alpha", Seth said.

"I think I would know if I was mated and if I was so important to your Alpha, why doesn't he come and get me himself?", she said, walking backwards.

They looked at Roman. She stopped walking and watched him. He raised a brow and stepped towards her. She gulped.

" **If** and that's a big if, you are **my** mate, which I doubt because your scent seems to be coming in and out. I would come for you. As soon as you turned eighteen I would have knocked on your door and taken you", he said.

"You, you're the", she stopped.

He nodded with a smirk.

"So what's your name?", Seth asked.

"Nova Danielson", she said, she couldn't take her eyes off Roman and he couldn't look away either.

Every bone and fiber in his body was telling him that she was the one, but her scent just wasn't working. With Abigail her scent was working but the pull wasn't. One of them was lying and he had a feeling it was Abigail.

"Danielson?", Dean asked.

She finally pulled her eyes away from Roman and to Dean, who seemed to recognize her name.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Banshee, would you?", he asked.

"Half", Nova said.

Dean nodded and she started walking backwards again. They followed.

"So what else are you?", Dean asked.

She shook her head no.

"That's not how this works, now I need your names", she said.

"Dean Ambrose, Beta. I have the gift of calmness and I can make you go crazy if I feel like it", he said smirking.

She nodded, impressed.

"Seth Rollins, Gamma, and tracker. As long as you have a scent to whatever or whoever you need found, I can find it or them", he said.

She met Roman's eyes.

"Roman Reigns, Alpha, Hellhound", he said.

She found herself smiling, he returned it before letting it fall. She also had bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I", she stopped when she saw it was Maryse and her husband Mike.

Maryse laughed.

"Oh look, it's the freak. You remember honey", she said to Mike.

This was the last thing Nova needed, especially if Roman was her mate. What would he think of her? What if he didn't want her after this? He shouldn't want her, she thought. She wasn't good enough for him. She was a loser. Mike nodded.

"Shooting star right", he said.

"Nova", she corrected.

"Right, I knew it was something like that", he said, waving his hand.

She was going to pass them, but Maryse stopped her.

"I remember there was this one time, I found her eating in the bathroom alone because no one wanted to be her friend.", Maryse laughed.

Again Nova tried to pass them.

"Or at graduation when none of her family showed up. Even they don't want anything to do with her.", she said.

Nova heard a growl behind her, more like three. She wondered why they were growling.

"Hey, my wife is talking to you", Mike said, grabbing Nova.

Next thing you know, the glass within fifty feet of Nova broke. The guys looked at all the cars whose alarms were blaring and broken glass on the floor. People were freaking out. She didn't dare look to see the expression on the guys faces. She was waiting for them to run away from her, just like everyone else did.

"See I told you, she's a freak. Crazy stuff like that happens all the time around her", Maryse said.

Mike still had his hand on Nova, which Roman didn't like one bit. He stepped forward and grabbed Mike's wrist, squeezing it.

"You're breaking my wrist, let go asshole", Mike yelled.

"Don't touch her. I don't like it when other men touch what's mine", Roman growled.

Mike looked about ready to shit his pants. The power radiating off of Roman was intense. Nova was surprised that he was helping her.

"Apologize to her now, before I break your husband's arm", he growled at Maryse.

She looked at Nova.

"I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry", Maryse said.

Roman let Mike go. He and Maryse quickly left. Nova quickly walked past him without a word. They followed silently behind her. Finally getting to her apartment, she made some tea, knowing very well what it does now that her grandmother told her.

The guys looked around. It was kind of empty, the usual couch and tv. Coffee table, a book or two.

"Make yourselves at home", she called to them from the kitchen.

She pulled out leftovers from her fridge. She needed to stop ordering Chinese takeout.

"I hope you guys like Chinese or I can order a pizza", she said softly.

"Whatever you have is fine Alpha", Dean said.

"Stop calling her that, we don't know for sure", Roman said, before she could tell Dean not to call her that.

Dean nodded. Nova met Roman's eyes, he rolled his and sat down. She went over to the takeout and reheated it. Pouring her glass of tea and sipping it.

"I know that smell", she turned to see Seth.

He moved closer to her.

"That stuff covers your scent. Why are you drinking it?", he asked, but whispered it.

"My grandmother has been giving it to me for a long time. I didn't know what it did at first. Finally she told me, she was hiding me from someone or more than one", she said.

He nodded, thinking about it. Her grandmother must have known about Randy.

"I figured, I'm sticking with you guys because it's obvious you guys aren't letting me out of your sight. I can hide my scent from the snake guy", she said.

He nodded.

"I agree", he said.

Nova heard her microwave beep and pulled out the containers.

"I can order pizza", she said.

"This will do, Alpha", he said smiling.

"Oh you shouldn't call me that, I don't want him getting mad at you", she said.

"Don't worry about him, he's just cranky is all. After he eats he'll be fine", he said.

Nova giggled before looking over his shoulder at Roman. What if he didn't want her and he was just waiting for the right time to tell her that? She wouldn't blame him, she was a nobody and he was a powerful Alpha. A King. Seth followed her eyes.

"You feel a pull, don't you?", he asked.

"When he touches me, I feel light on my feet and when he looks at me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Being around him feels right, I feel", she stopped.

"In love?", he asked.

She met Seth's eyes and nodded. He smiled.

"He's your other half and trust me, he feels the same. Its just, well, he should really be the one to tell you what's going on", Seth said.

She nodded.

"I'll order pizza", she said, grabbing the house phone and her tea and walking out onto her balcony.

Before closing the glass door, she met Roman's eyes. He seemed to be conflicted. He looked back at the tv and took the plate Seth handed him.

"You should talk to her. You know you want too, we know you want too. There's no harm in it", Seth said.

Dean nodded, agreeing with Seth. Roman sighed and stood.


	11. Chapter 11-Familiar

After she finished ordering, she sat on the bench her grandfather made her and finished her tea. Setting her cup down on the ledge, she held out her hand and started a small flame. She ran it over her fingers and watched.

"Banshees can't do that", she put out the flame and stood.

Roman was leaning back against the far wall. His eyes glowed red before he stepped out of the shadow. How long had he been standing there?

"I didn't hear you come out", she said, before sitting back down.

"You said you were half Banshee. What else are you? You shattered that glass but didn't scream. You have fire", he said, before leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Why do you need to know so badly?", she asked.

Her grandmother and Becky had warned her that the men who wanted to mate with her only wanted her because she was a Phoenix. She could give them the power they seek.

"Why is it such a secret?", he asked.

"Because I don't know you and you've made it clear that we aren't mates. You've got Phil, I don't need your help, so just go", she said.

"I never said you weren't my mate. I said there's a chance you aren't, chance is the key word. Until then, you're stuck with me kid", he said.

"Well till then, you won't know my secret", she said standing.

"I'll be honest with you", he said, stopping her.

She turned to look at him.

"I have another back at home. Her name's Abigail", she cut him off.

"Congratulations. Obviously you don't need me since you've already got someone", she said.

"Would you shut up and let me finish", he said.

"Don't tell me to shut up. You followed me. You say there's a possibility I'm your mate and then I find out you've already got someone else", she said.

Neither of them knew if it was frustration or jealously.

"I apologize. May I finish? It's important I finish", he said.

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She smells like my mate, but I don't feel a pull, not the way I feel with you", he said.

She bit her lip nervously.

"I feel a pull with you, but I can't smell your scent. One of you is lying to me, I need to figure out who and for that I must take you to Agartha, with me.", he said.

Nova laughed.

"You are absolutely crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you. I don't know you, even if you are my mate.", she said, walking back inside.

He followed, frustrated and they both stopped to see Finn and Phil.

"Finn?", Nova and Roman said.

They looked at each other.

"I see you've both met", Finn said.

"What's going on? How do you know them?", Nova asked Finn.

"He's the Demon whose been looking for me", Phil said.

"You're a Demon?", Nova asked.

"Yes", he said.

"Does Becky know?", Nova asked.

"She does", Finn said smiling.

"I need to sit down", Nova said, going over to the couch.

She sat and took deep breaths.

"I should have told you about Agartha", Phil said.

"You think", Nova said.

Dean went over to her and took her hand. She felt calmer.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that gift", she said to him.

He smiled.

"What are you doing here?", Finn asked Roman.

Roman looked at Nova.

"We need to talk", Roman said, looking back at Finn.

Finn nodded, but before he could suggest going outside, the doorbell rang and Nova stood.

"Its pizza", she said.

"I've got it Nova", Finn said.

She nodded.

"I need a moment alone", she said, and went to her room.

She went to her closet and grabbed a backpack. Packing a change of clothes, hidden money, and an extra key to her car. She would find a way to get in touch with her grandmother.

* * *

Roman watched Finn open the pizza and smile.

"Dig in", Finn said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Did you know she was my mate?", Roman asked Finn.

"No, if I did I would have made sure you two met", he said honestly.

"I feel a pull but I don't smell her scent", Roman said.

Seth was going to say something, he was going to tell Roman about the tea.

"Strange", Finn said, mouth full.

"Strange is the kid. She's hiding something, no one wants anything to do with her, and she's a loser. I'm better off with Abigail and her psychotic family. Anyone but her", Roman said out of frustration.

Someone cleared their throat. They turned to see Nova.

"So make yourselves at home, um, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed", Nova said.

"You should eat something Nova", Phil said, he knew she had heard Roman.

"I'm not hungry, goodnight", she said, walking back to her room.

She closed the door behind her and threw clothes on her bed, clothes that had her scent. If the Gamma could smell her, he would think she was here. She opened her window as quietly as she could and stepped out onto her fire escape. She made her way down the steps and into the ally way.

She ran all the way back to her car. Stopping to walk when she knew she was close, putting her hoodie on.

* * *

Roman couldn't take his eyes off the hallway that led to her room. He felt bad, he didn't mean to say those things.

"She'll forgive you", Dean said to him.

"I should go and talk to her", Roman said.

"No!", Finn shouted.

They all looked at him. He was the only one to know that she was no longer in her room. He wanted to give her a head start. He knew Roman could catch her before she could get farther away.

"Let her have a few minutes alone", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Getting to her car, she took out her extra key and unlocked it. Getting in, she threw her backpack to the other seat and turned her car on.

Gas was almost to empty. She drove to a nearby gas station to pump gas. Grabbing a burrito to eat. Once she finished, she got back in. The passenger door opened and Roman sat.

"What the hell", she said.

"You fooled my Gamma. He thought you were still in your room till Finn filled us in that you were gone. He gave you a ten minute head start", he said.

She looked around outside.

"Where are they?", she asked.

"At your apartment, I came alone", he said.

She sat back.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because we need to talk. Obviously you heard what I said, yes?", he said.

Nova nodded.

"I was frustrated. You challenge me at every turn, answering my questions with questions", he said.

He swallowed.

"I didn't mean what I said. Usually females just submit and do as I say but you, you have secrets, questions. I have questions.", he said.

"People always say what they mean, they don't just say it because their frustrated", she said.

"People also say things to hurt people. I did that without thinking and I'm sorry. It won't be the last time I screw up, I will be an idiot again", he said.

Nova chuckled.

"She wasn't wrong you know", she said quietly.

"Who wasn't wrong?", he asked.

"Maryse, when she said I was a loser. I did eat in the bathroom, I didn't have friends, and I'll admit that you are way too good for me. You don't want me.", she said.

"Let me decide if I want you or not. For now, I want you around. I need to figure out which one of you is my mate, my true mate but for that I need you to come with me", he said.

She sighed.

"I can't", she said.

"Yes you can. If you're afraid Randy will find you, he can't come near you if you come with me to my home. I will protect you", he said.

"It's not that, well not entirely", she said.

"Then please, enlighten me. Why can't you come with me? What is it that you're afraid of?", he asked.

She looked over at him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you and your people, your pack", she said.

"I don't understand kid", he said.

"Stop calling me kid, my name is Nova", she said.

"I told you I was going to be an idiot again", he said.

She turned her car on and drove.

"When I was little or hell even now, when I get scared, glass shatters around me. When I'm sad or lonely, angry, it rains and there's thunder and lightning. It honestly looks like there's going to be a hurricane. When I'm pissed off, to the point where I can't take it anymore, a fire starts around me.", she said.

"What about when you're happy?", he asked.

She laughed.

"I haven't been happy in a long time", she said softly.

He looked out the window.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you are?", he asked.

"Not till I feel I can trust you and your intentions are pure", she said.

He nodded.

"That's fair. If you don't mind me asking, do you have any other powers?", he asked.

"A few", she said.

"Care to fill me in?", he asked.

She looked over at him.

"I can project, haven't mastered it but it's controllable. I can manipulate things, people, I get nose bleeds though", she said.

He nodded.

"I have premonitions, but you knew that already since you know I'm a Banshee", she said.

He nodded again.

"I can blink, well that's what I call it. I can be standing in one place, but if I concentrate hard enough I can", he cut her off.

"Teleport?", he asked.

"Yeah", Nova said excited.

She's never been able to talk to anyone about this.

"I didn't realize one being can have so many powers", he said, more to himself.

He was trying to remember from his readings what she is, but he just couldn't figure it out. She pulled into the street and parked in front of the still empty house. Roman was confused. Why were they here? Yet oddly it felt familiar.

"I know this house, I don't know how I know it but I do", he said.

"I use to live here, before my parents died", she said.

He looked at her before he realized it started raining. She was sad. He knew that now that she told him, but he wasn't going to point that out to her and embarrass her. Not when she was opening up to him.

"Why are we here?", he asked.

"My mom, before she died told me about this safe type thing in the basement. She put stuff in it, important stuff that could help me", she said.

"Why didn't you collect it when you moved?", he asked, curiosity was getting to him.

She got off the car and opened her trunk, he followed. She grabbed a flashlight.

"She had my dad hide it in the wall so no one but me could find it", she said, closing her trunk.

She walked around back.

"Wait for me by the glass door in the back", she said.

He nodded.


	12. Chapter 12-Covered

Once she let Roman in, they walked down to the basement. Something felt way too familiar about this house for him. He shook it off.

"Do you know which wall?", he asked.

She nodded and pointed to the right wall. It was a good thing for them the realtor was doing a few upgrades on the house. Roman grabbed a sledge hammer and went to work on the wall. Seeing the black box, he lifted it and took it out for her. A Phoenix symbol was on it.

"What?", she asked.

She noticed he was looking at the symbol.

"You're a Phoenix?"

She looked down. He looked at her.

"I've never met a Phoenix before, I mean there's a family living nearby but they keep to their land and we keep to ours", he said.

"Bella?", she asked, meeting his eyes.

He nodded.

"My mother was Brie Bella", she said.

Roman connected the dots. Brie had disappeared awhile back, no one had seen or heard from her.

"Now you know", she said.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me?", he asked.

She bent down to open the safe before standing up to face him.

"A Phoenix has three possible mates. Two have come before you, my grandmother hid me from them, warned me to stay away from them. All they want me for is for the power that comes with mating with me. I was afraid that's all you might want too", she said.

"I don't care about power", he said.

"But I don't know that. So, the reason you can't smell me is", they heard the front door bang against the wall upstairs.

They both looked up. Roman reached out and pulled her behind him. Heavy sets of footsteps were heard.

"I have to get what I came for", she whispered to him.

"Make it quick", he whispered.

She bent down and unlocked the safe, putting everything from inside it, in her bag. She stood and grabbed Roman's arm. He looked down at it, he couldn't help but feel a pull.

"Oh little lamb, we know you're here. Come out, come out where ever you are", the creepy voice said.

"Bray", Roman growled.

"You know him?", she asked.

"Is he your mate?", he asked her.

She shook her head no.

"No, his name is Luke Harper", she said.

The basement door opened. They could hear someone take a step down. Nova closed her eyes, hoping she could teleport them but it wasn't working. Roman noticed the window Nova came through.

"Run, I'll find you", he said to her, lifting her to the window.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you", she said.

He cupped her face.

"I can handle them, but you need to leave. Find Dean and Seth, go Nova", he said.

She climbed out the window and ran, thunder and lightning in the dark clouded sky, rain pouring hard. She saw her car, but the engine had been ripped out. She heard noise coming from the house, howls, and barks. She ran to the park her mom would take her too. She had found a cave once, she could hide there.

She slid down the cave wall, making a small flame on her hand to light the cave. She was cold and wet. How did she get in touch with Dean and Seth? It's not like she could call them, she left her cell phone in her car.

* * *

Dean was pacing the living room, the rain outside never letting up.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it", he said.

"We don't know where they are, I can't smell her. Roman maybe but not in the rain", Seth said.

"I have to call Becky", Finn said.

A second later, the front door opened.

"What do you mean she ran off?", Becky asked angrily at Finn.

"It wasn't my fault love, their Alpha scared her off", Finn said, pointing at Dean and Seth.

Becky sighed.

"I have to call my grandmother and she's not going to be happy with any of you", she said.

* * *

Nova knew the rain wasn't going to stop till she calmed down. She couldn't, Roman was either hurt or worse, dead. She heard a whine and pointed the fire towards the opening of the cave. A huge black wolf limped in and stopped. Roman shifted back. He stood tall, wet, and naked but Nova didn't notice that right sway. What she did notice was the bleeding gash on his chest.

She stepped over to him.

"You're hurt", she said.

She noticed the steam coming off his shoulders.

"Does it hurt?", she asked, before touching it lightly.

"It's healing, so no it doesn't", he said.

She nodded, noticing the rain stopped before it hit her.

"Oh, um, you're naked", Nova turned around.

She heard him chuckle. She removed her hoodie and handed it to him.

"If you don't mind covering your junk", she said.

"This isn't going to fit me", he said.

"I know, just cover yourself", she said.

"All covered", he said.

She nodded and passed him.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To find something to make a fire", she said leaving.

She grabbed sticks off of the ground when she remembered that donation box by the bathrooms here at the park. Finding the bathrooms and the huge box, she broke into it. Finding some sort of clothing for Roman. Old sweats, they were going to fit him a little short but at least it covered him.

Closing the box back up she went back to the cave. Roman was leaning against the wall. She tossed him the sweats.

"Put those on", she said.

"Where did you get these?", he asked, tossing her sweater to the ground.

"Donation box", she said.

She fixed the wood in the middle and started the fire. Roman was dressed, he handed her back her hoodie.

"Um", she said.

"Yes it was near my junk as you put it, but I also know you're cold. Besides you'll smell like me, whoever is after you will stay away", he said.

She swallowed before taking it and putting it on.

"Was I your first naked man?", he asked smirking.

She blushed.

"No", she said way too quickly.

He chuckled.

"Its alright if I was, I prefer my woman to be untouched by other males", he said.

"You're healed", she said, moving towards him again and touching his smooth chest.

He couldn't help but shiver at her touch. She removed her hand.

"Sorry", she said.

"It's ok", he said smiling.

"So, you can turn into that Wolf whenever you want?", she asked curious.

He nodded.

"You said you were a Hellhound. Aren't those bad?", she asked.

"Yes, but only to those who have done bad things", he said.

"So you kill people?", she asked.

"No, I don't really use my Hound", he said.

She nodded and leaned back against the wall with him. They were silent for a few minutes, watching the fire crack.

"You think people will like me in Agartha?", she asked.

He looked at her, her eyes on the fire.

"You'll fit in perfectly", he said.

She turned to meet his eyes.

"If I go with you, where would I stay?", she asked.

"With me, in my home", he said.

"But what about", he cut her off.

"She's going to have to deal with it, at least till we find out who my actual mate is", he said.

They both felt that pull again, that connection.

"Rain stopped", Roman said.

"You just noticed?", she asked.

Truth was Roman's entire focus was on Nova and the urge to touch her. She looked away from him and outside to the cave.

"We should get to my apartment", she said.

"I agree", he said.

She turned to look at him again and that's when he leaned down and kissed her. His lips moved against hers and it felt right. His warm chest pressed against hers. She could feel the heat through her hoodie. He pulled away, meeting her eyes.

"We should go", he said.

She nodded, he didn't wait for her. He was acting like the kiss didn't affect him. That was her first kiss, maybe she did something wrong, she thought. She sighed and grabbed her bag, making sure to turn off the fire.

Roman was outside in the cold, hoping that the weather could help bring down his unwanted predicament before she saw it. He heard her walk out, but didn't make eye contact with him, just walked ahead.

"Are you coming? We have a long walk ahead of us", she snapped.

"Are you mad at me?", he asked her.

"No, I'm just cold and wet. I need a warm shower", she said.

Roman groaned.

"Don't talk about being wet and showering", he said.

She was confused and turned on her heels to face him.

"You know what, yes I'm mad at you. You kiss me, which by the way was my first kiss and you walk away like it was the worst thing to happen to you.", she said angry.

"I didn't realize that, it wasn't you or well it sort of was but it's not what you think", he said.

She sighed in frustration.

"Alright, let me put this into words you can understand. If I kept kissing you, if I stayed for another second there with you, I would have made you mine in every way", he said.

She took a step back.

"Oh", she said blushing.

"We can't mate Nova, not till I know which one of you is my mate", he said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because once we do mate, that forms an even stronger connection, it would make you my wife", he said.

She nodded understanding, before she could ask anything else, they heard a baby crying. Make that two babies. They both turned.

"You hear it too", Nova said.

Roman looked at her.

"Babies crying?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I need to find them, they need me", she said.


	13. Chapter 13-Very Good or Very Bad

Roman grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"They aren't here. The cries are like echoes and for some reason only you and I can hear them", he said.

"If they aren't here, then where?", she asked.

"I don't know, looks like we might need Witches", he said.

They heard something snap. Roman pushed Nova behind him and growled, ready to pounce on whoever was coming. Dean's wolf appeared.

"Dean", Roman said relaxing.

Everyone else appeared next, along with Nova's grandmother and she didn't look happy at all.

"Nova dear, are you alright?", she asked, without taking her eyes off of Roman.

"Yes", she answered softly.

"Did you two mate?", Seth asked, sniffing the air.

"No", Roman and Nova both said quickly.

Her grandmother's eyes glowed.

"I swear, I didn't touch her", Roman said, holding his hands up.

She nodded before looking at Nova.

"Its time we show you Agartha", her grandmother said.

Nova moved to her grandmother's side.

"He can hear the babies too", she whispered.

Her grandmother looked at Roman, he was talking to Dean and Seth.

"Are we all ready?", Finn asked.

Everyone nodded and Nova held onto her grandma. When she opened her eyes, they were in the middle of a field.

"Where are we?", she asked her grandma.

"My land, Agartha", Roman said.

"We'll follow you Alpha", Finn said, bowing slightly to Roman.

Roman met Nova's eyes before turning and making his way to where his pack was waiting. Nova grew nervous. What if they treated her the way everyone else did? What if they were afraid of her? If they pushed her out too, then she didn't belong anywhere.

She held on tight to her grandma's hand. Becky moved to her other side, sensing her unease.

"If he is your mate, he won't let anyone hurt you", Becky whispered.

"What if they don't like me?", Nova asked.

Becky gave her a small smile and brushed Nova's hair behind her ear.

"You'll be understood here. You can show them what you are and what you can do. They won't fear you or call you a freak", Becky said.

Nova nodded.

Roman stopped in front of a man and a woman. The woman hugged him and kissed his cheek. Nova guessed it was his mother, the man beside her calling him son.

"Baby", a girl about Nova's age came out of the house his parents were standing in front of.

Roman's face fell when he saw Abigail. She hugged him and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're home, I've missed you", she said to him.

"Hello Abigail", he said, pulling her arms away from him and looking back at his parents.

Abigail turned, spotting Nova.

"What the hell is she doing here?", she asked.

Roman looked towards Nova.

"How do you know who she is?", Dean asked, before wrapping his arm around Sarah.

She had to come up with something quick, before they caught on.

"We have to talk Roman", Abigail said, walking away without answering Dean.

She slammed their front door, making Nova flinch and hide behind her grandma.

"Roman", his dad said.

"We must talk alone", he said to his dad.

Alpha Sika looked at the girl hiding behind the woman. Something felt vaguely familiar about her. He looked back at his son.

"We can talk in the meeting room", he said.

They followed him. Once everyone was there, Roman explained why he had brought Nova, leaving the part about her being a Phoenix out. His father looked at her.

"I'll call Trish here tomorrow, for now I think you might be tired. This is all new to you and overwhelming", he said.

"Yes sir", she said softly.

He smiled. Roman smiled, his father had already accepted her.

"I have extra rooms in my house. My wife and I", Roman cut his dad off.

"No, I want her close to me. She'll be staying at my house.", Roman said.

"I don't think that's a good idea", her grandma said.

"If you don't mind Alphas, we would like to take her to our home. She doesn't know anyone here and she'll feel right at home with us", Becky said.

"In other words, I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself. You already have another under your roof. How do we know you aren't just collecting young girls?", her grandmother said.

She didn't know Abigail was living with Roman, they had kept it from her.

"Did you hear nothing of what I said? I smell her, but I don't feel a pull. I feel a pull towards Nova, but I don't smell her", Roman said a little angry that she was accusing him of being something he was not.

"That's the tea working, I gave it to her", she said proudly.

Everyone looked at her grandma.

"What?", Roman asked, looking from her to Nova.

Seth stepped forward.

"It's true, I saw Nova drinking it back at her apartment. She said her grandmother gave it to her to keep Randy and Luke from finding her. I think it was a good idea, I was going to tell you but didn't get the chance too", Seth said.

"You're my Gamma, you should have told me the second she took that first drink", Roman said.

Nova didn't like the way Roman was talking to Seth. She stepped forward.

"I asked him not to say anything, being Alpha Female, he listened to me", she said.

Roman's anger got worse.

"You are not my female. Why would I want a female who lies to me and keeps things from me?", he shouted.

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Nova put her head down. His father didn't like that.

"That's enough, take a walk Roman, now", his father said.

He looked down, knowing he hurt her. He left without saying a word.

"Listen to me child", Sika said, moving closer to Nova.

Nova looked up at him.

"We will figure this out but till then, I think it would be best if you went with your grandmother", he said.

"Alpha Sika, if I may? Alpha Roman isn't going to like that. It's going to make things worse", Dean said.

Sika sighed, he knew his son had a limited time to find his mate. He nodded.

"She stays, she'll live with Roman", he said.

Her grandma was going to protest.

"My son isn't the kind of man that you think, he just wants to find his mate.", his father said.

Her grandmother looked at her, taking her hand.

"It's your decision sweetheart", she said.

Nova bit her lip.

"I'll stay", Nova said.

"It's settled", Sika said standing.

Everyone stood, talking amongst themselves. Nova didn't know how she felt about this, it was either going to be very good or end very badly. All she knew was that she wanted to be happy. She hoped Roman could do that for her.

"I need some air", she said, quickly leaving.

Alpha Sika looked at Dean and Seth.

"Keep an eye on her", he said.

They nodded and left. Nova didn't even realize how far she had gone, her mind was spinning with different outcomes of her life. What if behind closed doors he was a bad man? What if he liked cheating? What if he thought it was ok to hit her? She didn't know how to cook, what if he expected home cooked meals every night?

She finally stopped and rubbed her forehead.

"Stop thinking so much", she said to herself.

She looked around. She sat down in front of a tree that had a beautiful view of Roman's pack homes. The sun going down. She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Two Wolves came over to her, a grey one and a white one. They stopped and stared at her. They laid down and stretched out, just laying there. She smiled.

* * *

Roman had gone for a run. Nova's grandma and Becky had left. Finn and Phil as well.

"Where's Nova?", Roman asked, he hoped she had stayed.

"She went for a walk. Don't worry, your Beta and Gamma are keeping an eye on her.", his father said.

Roman nodded.

"Why are you fighting it?", his father asked.

He sat beside him on his parents front steps.

"You feel a pull, she covered her scent with tea. She's your mate son", he said.

"For all we know her grandma is lying", he said.

"Your Gamma backed her up, clearly she's not. What is it? Do you prefer Abigail? We might not approve of her, but if she's what you want", Roman stopped his dad.

"No, I don't want Abigail", he said.

"Than what is it?", his dad asked.

"She's a Phoenix", he said.

His dad was surprised.

"But how?", he asked his son.

"Brie Bella is her mother", he said.

Alpha Sika nodded, he remembers hearing about the girl going missing.

"Are you afraid because she's stronger than you?", his dad teased.

Roman chuckled.

"She can't control her powers. What if she hurts someone? I didn't think this through, I put my pack in danger", he said.

His father shook his head at him.

"That's not it and you know it, you are afraid to fall in love with her", he said.

Roman knew his dad spoke the truth.

"I can already feel she's different from Abigail, who by the way needs to be kicked out and soon", his father said standing.

Roman nodded.

"She stays the night, have her out tomorrow morning bright and early", Roman said.

His father nodded and walked into his home. Roman went to his, he could smell Abigail's scent. Following it upstairs. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in", she said.

He walked in and left her door open, it was safer that way. She walked out of her bathroom in only his shirt.

"You said you wanted to talk, I'm listening", he said.

She sat on her bed and crossed her legs. Patting the space beside her. He sat.

"How do you know Nova?", he asked.

"My uncle Luke", she said.

He nodded. Her hand was on his thigh, she squeezed and leaned into him. Her scent was so strong, his Wolf wanted her. He licked his lips, he could taste her on his tongue.

"Stop fighting it Roman", she whispered, before attaching her lips to his neck.

She straddled him and pushed him back. He looked up at her, his eyes clouded in lust.

"I can make you feel so good", she said, grinding against him.


	14. Chapter 14-Visions

She pressed her lips to his, grinding against him. He growled. She slid down to the floor, unzipping his pants.

"You need a Queen, Roman. One who isn't afraid to get on her knees for you. Make me your Queen and I'll be at your beckon call", she said, before wrapping her mouth around him.

Roman was panting, burying his hand in her hair and pressing her head down. This felt wrong, it was wrong. His mind would tell him, but her scent was too strong to ignore and her warm mouth was scratching an itch that needed to be scratched since he met Nova. **Nova**. He opened his eyes and pushed Abigail away, pushing himself back into his pants. He looked up and saw Nova standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Nova", he said.

She quickly went downstairs and out of the house.

"Oops", Abigail said with a satisfied look on her face.

He turned towards Abigail, who took a step back.

"I want you out of my house tomorrow morning. If you're still here after that, I'll kick you out myself and drag you back to your father", he said, before walking out of her room.

Dean and Seth had followed Nova as she ran through the woods crying, angry. The sky grew darker with the clouds that had appeared, rain pouring hard. She finally stopped.

"I want to go home", she said softly.

She sat back under the same tree as the rain fell. Dean and Seth shifted and put shorts on.

"You have a right to be angry", Dean said, sitting beside her.

"I don't even know him and it feels like he cheated on me.", she said.

"That's the pull to him", Seth said.

"I can't stay here, I won't do what she does. If that's how he chooses who he wants to keep, I don't want any part of it.", she said.

"Dean, Seth, give me a moment alone with her", she hadn't noticed Roman walk up.

Dean stood and he and Seth walked away. He gestured to her if it was ok for him to sit. She shrugged and he sat.

"You are my mate. If your scent is being covered by the tea then that means you are it. She caught me in a moment of weakness, her scent was strong and thoughts of you consumed me", he stopped.

"Thoughts of me?", she asked.

He didn't mean to say that part.

"My urges to mate with you are strong. I think she knew that and used it against me", he said.

"So what? Every time you have an urge you're going to find someone else to fill it", she said.

"No, I made a mistake Nova. A big one and I'll be begging for your forgiveness for the rest of my life", he said.

"I just want to be alone right now, ok. Can I have that? I need time to think", she said.

He nodded.

"I can do that", he said standing.

The rain stopped and Roman looked up at the still clouded sky before looking back at her.

"If you need someone to find your way back, call out to me or Dean, even Seth and we'll come to you.", he said.

She nodded. He left.

* * *

After a few minutes she stood and decided to have a look around.

"You look lost little bird", Stephanie appeared behind her.

She smiled.

"Do I know you?", Nova asked.

"No, but I know you sweet Nova", Stephanie said.

"What are you?", she asked.

"A Witch. I can show you things you can't even imagine. Want to see your future? I can show it to you", she said.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Stephanie nodded before taking a strand of Nova's hair between her fingers and twisting it.

"You seem curious about my abilities to see your future", Stephanie said.

"What else can you show me?", Nova asked.

"Anything. I can even show you who your mate is and where he is", she said.

"Can you show me?", Nova asked.

Stephanie held her hand out and Nova hesitated before taking it. Stephanie smiled and walked them to her territory.

"Your face seems so familiar to me", Stephanie said.

Nova looked at her.

"Unless you've been to California, we don't know each other", Nova said.

Stephanie nodded.

"Have any siblings Nova?", Stephanie asked.

Befriending and earning Nova's trust was the first step.

"No", she said.

"I had a brother, Shane", Stephanie said.

"Had?", Nova asked.

Stephanie nodded.

"He tried to kill me. He found out my parents left me everything and he went crazy.", she explained.

"You killed him?", Nova asked.

Stephanie shook her head no.

"He was too strong. He got away and I left home as well. Safer for me and my mate.", Stephanie explained.

"I'm sorry", Nova said.

They walked into the house and Nova looked around. Randy and Hunter came out of the living room. Nova was about to turn and run.

"No wait, he won't hurt you. He can't", Stephanie said.

"Is that why he went to my work place and destroyed it.", Nova said.

"I'm sorry Nova. The mate pull, it makes you do crazy things", Randy said, bowing his head.

Nova couldn't help but feel attracted to him, the same attraction she felt for Roman.

"Hasn't anyone told you about that?", Stephanie asked.

Nova shook her head no.

"Well a few things here and there, but not the full story", she said.

Stephanie nodded.

"Boys, why don't you two go for a walk while Nova and I get to know each other better and I can give her answers she seeks", Stephanie said.

Hunter and Randy nodded.

* * *

After they left, Stephanie explained the whole mate bond and how it worked. They talked a little more and Nova told Stephanie about catching Roman with Abigail.

"Seems to me like he plans to keep you both. Wolves usually do that, they have their wife to show off and then they have their second for bedroom purposes", she said.

Nova looked into her cup of tea.

"I don't want that kind of life", Nova said.

Stephanie placed her hand on top of Nova's.

"Randy's not a bad person. Like I said, the mate bond makes you do crazy things. He's been waiting a long time to meet you", Stephanie said sweetly.

"Can you show me my future?", Nova asked.

Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Hold out your hands for me", she said.

Nova did as she was told. Stephanie took her hands and closed her eyes.

"You'll be able to see what I see", Stephanie said.

Nova nodded and closed her eyes as well. Flashes of her life with Roman if she chose him and then flashes of her life with Randy, but what Nova didn't know was that Stephanie was planting fake visions into her head. After Nova opened her eyes, Stephanie removed her hands.

"He still has Abigail with him. He leaves me to be with her", Nova said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I know that's not what you wanted to see", Stephanie said.

"Can you show me what he's doing right now?", Nova asked.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Nova", she stopped Stephanie.

"Please", Nova said.

Stephanie nodded. She had Nova right where she wanted her. Now it was up to Randy to get her to fall into his hands. She showed Nova what Roman was supposedly doing.

* * *

" _Why did you run after that brat?", Abigail asked._

" _Because, if I don't have her I can't be King. She's a Phoenix Abby, the world will bow to us", Roman said._

" _And what about me?", Abigail asked._

" _You will still be here, she won't ever be you Abby. I love you", Roman said._

" _We could kill her Roman, you'll still be King. She won't be able to protect herself.", Abigail said._

 _Roman smirked._

" _I like the way you think baby", Roman said, before kissing her._

 _She moaned and Nova watched as he touched her._

" _I'll mate with her and a few weeks later we can get rid of her. No one will ever know, she won't be missed. She's a nobody.", Roman said laughing._

 _That broke Nova's heart. She trusted him._

* * *

She pulled her hands away from Stephanie and stood, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nova. I didn't want you to hear that", Stephanie said.

Nova was angry, Roman was using her. He was no better than the others. Stephanie felt the ground shift beneath her feet and smiled. This wasn't Nova. The heat coming from her was intense.

"Nova calm down", Stephanie said panicked.

"Why? He used me, he won't get away with it. He's just like all the others", Nova said.

"Except Randy", Stephanie said standing.

Nova faced her.

"You have to say that, you're his friend", Nova said pacing.

Nova's eyes glowed.

"Nova?", Stephanie asked.

"No, not Nova", her voice had changed.

"Phoenix?", Stephanie asked.

"I'm tired of everyone pushing her around, her entire life. I've watched from the back of her mind, that stupid tea her grandmother was giving her blocked me, pushing me down and I couldn't help her, defend her", the Phoenix said.

"I can help", Stephanie said smirking.

The Phoenix turned and grabbed Stephanie by the throat.

"I don't need your help", The Phoenix growled.

She squeezed until Stephanie's face turned bluish. An evil grin appeared on Nova's face. Finally, she let go and Stephanie fell to her knees.

"Don't get in my way Witch", she said.

Stephanie coughed and filled her lungs with air again.

"What do you plan to do?", Stephanie wheezed.

The Phoenix could feel Nova's hesitation to hate Roman. She needed actual in her face proof.

"I need to speak to Roman", The Phoenix said.


	15. Chapter 15-Underestimated

Nova shook her head, something had happened, she felt something inside her.

"Its your Phoenix", Stephanie said, rubbing her throat.

"Did I do that to you?", Nova asked, afraid of the answer.

She noticed the marks on her neck. Stephanie looked at her confused.

"You don't, remember?", she asked.

Nova shook her head no and looked down at her feet before meeting Stephanie's eyes again.

"My parents use to call them blackouts. I don't know what I did, but I somehow know I did something. Its this feeling in my gut", Nova explained.

"She's protecting you", Stephanie said.

"Is that normal?", Nova asked.

"With your kind, I'm not sure. You are actually the first one I've met", Stephanie said.

"I'm sorry, for what I did to you", Nova said.

Nova walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?", Stephanie asked.

"I need to speak to Roman. I just, I need to see for myself.", Nova said.

Stephanie nodded.

"I'll be here if you need me", Stephanie said.

Nova nodded before walking out. Stephanie's aura wasn't pleasant, it was dark and clouded with anger and hate. Randy came around the house. Nova let him approach her.

"Give me a chance to show you that I could be what you need", he said.

She didn't know what to say to him. His aura was the same as Stephanie's, except, his had specks of red.

"I'm not going to stop you, you should see the kind of man Reigns is for yourself. He's not a good guy", Randy said.

He walked passed her, brushing his arm against her. They both felt this tingling sensation over their bodies. She continued towards Roman's territory. She was going to find out the truth one way or another.

* * *

Stephanie appeared in Abigail's room. She jumped up off her bed.

"What the hell? If they smell you in here", she cut Abigail off.

"Oh shut up", Stephanie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

"The girl is on her way back, and judging by your bare neck, he hasn't mated you", Stephanie said.

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's none of your damn business", she said.

"It is my business if the girl came to see me. I've convinced her that you and Roman are just using her, you need to mate him before she realizes the truth", Stephanie said.

"I've tried, her scent can only do so much. He's stronger than Randy, unlike him he's not easy to seduce", Abigail said, looking out her bedroom window.

Stephanie smirked.

"You're in luck, because I can make you look exactly like her. It won't last long, you've got about forty minutes to get him to mate you before it wears off.", Stephanie said.

"And why didn't you tell me about this before?", Abigail asked, growling.

Stephanie flicked Abigail's nose.

"Bad dog, sit and I'll explain", Stephanie said.

Abigail growled again but sat.

"I needed a lock of her hair and I've got it.", Stephanie said.

A few strands of hair were pinched between Stephanie's fingers. Abigail looked at them in awe. She stepped towards Abigail.

"You will sound like her, look like her, unfortunately the pull is out of my hands. You've still got the scent?", she asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Where is he?", Stephanie asked.

"Pacing outside, he's waiting for **her** to come back", Abigail said disgusted.

Stephanie twirled Abigail's hair between her fingers.

"Then let's do this now before she gets here", Stephanie said.

She took Nova's hair and braided it into Abigail's hair. Saying words in Latin, Abigail didn't understand. She tied the braid once done. She stood Abigail up and faced her towards the mirror.

"Open your eyes", she whispered.

Abigail did and gasped. She touched her face and hair, ran her hands down her body. She looked exactly like Nova. Stephanie took Abigail's chin in her hand and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Time starts now. Use the rest of the spray and mate him", Stephanie said.

"What do you get out of this?", Abigail asked.

Stephanie smirked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Get the job done", Stephanie said, before leaving.

Abigail sprayed herself with Nova's scent and made her way down the stairs and outside. Roman froze and turned to face her. He sighed.

"Nova, I was worried sick", he said.

He cupped her face in his hands. Smiling, it slowly disappeared.

"What?", she asked.

"Something's different", he said softly.

"You don't want me anymore", she said softly.

Giving him those pathetic eyes Nova always did to make him feel bad.

"Of course I want you", he said, pulling her in.

The pull wasn't there. Why couldn't he feel it? He could smell her.

"Show me", she said, taking his hand and pulling him into the house.

Roman swallowed, following her into the house and up the stairs. He closed his eyes and let her scent surround him. He licked his lips, the taste on his tongue.

"Make me yours baby, my Alpha", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and placed his hands under her butt, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Connecting their lips as they walked into his room. He growled softly. He sat her on his bed and she placed her hands on his hips, removing his shorts. She undressed and laid back.

"Are you sure about this Nova? We can wait", he said softly.

Abigail noticed the way he was with Nova was completely different from when he was with her. He was gentle and kind with Nova. It made Abigail's blood boil and her need to mate him in front of Nova completely satisfying.

"Please Roman", she said, trying to sound like Nova.

He laid on top of her and between her legs. Feeling him hard against her. He lifted her leg a bit before pushing into her.

"You aren't a", he couldn't finish his sentence.

He thought she was pure. Why didn't she feel it?

"Don't stop", she said, connecting their lips.

He moved slow at first, his body heating up. It burned Abigail's skin.

"Roman", she said.

Meeting his eyes, they were black with a hint of red in them.

"Don't be afraid", he whispered.

He pulled away and flipped her onto her stomach. Laying behind her. She moaned.

"Why is it so hot?", she asked panting.

"Its my Hellhound", he panted.

The temperature of his body was heating up more. It felt like her skin was going to melt.

"Roman?", Abigail smirked.

She was back. Roman didn't notice, he was concentrating on their mating. She noticed his canines extend, to finish the process, he had to bite her. The bedroom door opened and Nova stood there. Abigail smirked. Roman froze and met Nova's tear filled eyes.

"She was right", Nova whispered, but Roman heard it well enough.

He looked down and flipped the woman underneath him. Abigail smiled.

"That was so good baby", she said.

He jumped up and away from her. Looking at Nova.

"I thought. I could have sworn. Nova", he said.

"You're a liar. You're just like the rest of them, I don't know why I ever believed you", she cried, before turning and running downstairs.

"Nova wait", he called.

He grabbed his shorts and ran after her. He noticed the sky grew darker and it was raining, no, it was hale. Making it outside, Dean and Seth stood around Nova. She was pissed and they were trying to calm her.

"Nova, let me explain", Roman said.

She turned on him, her eyes were violet.

"She's not hear right now. She trusted you, I trusted you. We wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Everyone kept telling her to trust you and we stupidly did.", Roman noticed her voice was different.

There was more than one person talking to him right now.

"I thought it was you", he said.

She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Lies, lies, and more lies", she said.

She lifted her hand and he fell to his knees. He couldn't stand, it felt like there was something heavy keeping him down. He noticed some of his pack flinch, ready to go for her.

" **Don't",** he ordered.

"You and so many others underestimate what I can do. Not anymore, I am going to protect her from you and anyone else who tries to hurt her", she said.

Roman swallowed.

"I wouldn't lie to you", he said.

"I won't kill you today, but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate next time", she said.

In a flash, she was gone. The pressure Roman was feeling lifted and he stood slowly. He took deep breaths.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't Nova", Dean said.

Roman was pissed. His eyes scanned the area for Abigail. Finding her, he stomped towards her. Power radiating off of him, his pack moved out of the way. She was going to run, but was stopped by his mom.

"What did you do?", his mom growled at her.

Abigail tried to act brave.

"I mated with my mate, there is nothing wrong with that", Abigail said.

"Except", everyone turned when they heard Finn.

He was in a black suit.

"You aren't his mate. Are you child?", Finn said.

"How dare you accuse me of", Roman's mom had slapped Abigail hard.

She held her cheek, a shocked look on her face. She was going to hit her back, but Sarah appeared, grabbing Abigail's wrist and stopping her.

"I wouldn't", she growled.

Abigail glared at her.

"Enough", Roman sighed.

The Witches were here.

"They sensed her powers", Seth whispered.

Roman nodded lightly. The Witches were always afraid of someone stronger than them and wanted to see the threat and earn their friendship. It's how they guaranteed they wouldn't get hurt.

"Trish", Roman said.

Trish appeared with Paige, AJ, Kharma, and Kaitlyn.


	16. Chapter 16-Angry Banshee

Trish scanned the crowd, looking for the source of the power they felt.

"She's gone", Roman said.

Trish met his eyes.

"Who was it?", she asked.

"Why would I tell you? So you could convert her into one of you? Use her? I don't think so", he said.

Trish laughed and shook her head.

"You would really keep that from me? I have ways of making you talk", she said, lifting her hand.

"She's my mate.", he said.

Trish's smile disappeared.

"You do anything to harm me and her wrath will come down on you and you know it.", he said.

Trish looked at Paige and AJ, before looking back at him.

"But she's not your mate anymore", Abigail pitched in.

Everyone looked at her. Roman growled a warning at her.

"What do you mean child? Speak, he can't hurt you", Trish said.

Abigail stepped in front of Trish and bowed.

"He mated with me", she said, head down.

Trish looked from Abigail to Roman and back.

"Let me see your mark", Trish ordered.

Abigail's head snapped up and Roman smirked. He didn't get the chance to mark her, so the bond wasn't solidified.

"He didn't mark her", Paige said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Trish sighed and shooed Abigail away with the flick of her wrist.

"You're irrelevant now child, leave my sight.", Trish said.

Abigail growled, but before she could attack Trish. AJ forced Abigail back.

"I wouldn't", AJ warned, her eyes a dark pink.

Abigail moved aside. Trish put her attention on Roman.

"I want the girl in front of the Council, you have two days to get her", Trish said.

She lifted her hand and the Witches were gone.

"How in the world are we going to find her? She could be anywhere. Here, the human world", Dean said.

Roman looked at Finn. Finn raised a brow, his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like you need me", Finn said.

"I'll do anything", Roman said.

His mom looked at him, concerned.

* * *

Getting back to Stephanie's house. She stood. Randy walked out with Hunter.

"You were right", she said softly.

"I'm sorry Nova, we didn't want you to get hurt", Stephanie said.

They knew that if Roman was going to be the bad guy here, they had to play good.

"You look exhausted. Come in and rest, eat", Hunter said.

"I have to get my stuff from Roman's place", Nova said.

"I'll get them, I can be in and out in two seconds. Just tell me where you put them", Stephanie said.

Nova hesitated before taking a step towards them. She told Stephanie where her stuff was in the house. Getting inside, Randy put his hand on her back gently. She felt butterflies at his touch. He knew she would, he had to win her over.

"I'll show you where you can stay", he said.

She met his eyes and nodded. She wasn't going to deny the attraction she felt towards him. Walking her upstairs, he took her to his room.

"This is mine, you'll be in here till we can clear out another room for you", he said.

"I don't want to kick you out of your room", she said.

"It's fine Nova. I just want you comfortable", he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Their eyes connected, he leaned down and kissed her. She returned it. It wasn't like the one she had with Roman, but it still felt right. He pulled away.

"Sorry, I just really had to do that", he said chuckling.

She blushed.

"Its ok", she said.

He nodded. Pointing towards a door.

"Shower is through there. If you need me, I'll be downstairs", he said.

She nodded. He smiled at her before walking out. Stephanie appeared with her bags and set them down. Nova grabbed them and she set her bags on the bed and sat down. Sighing. She pulled out an extra pair of clothes. Opening the bag that held her mother's things. Two books. She opened one and read through it.

She talked about how her parents wanted to marry her off to someone strong. A Demon was after her. Setting that book aside and opening the second. It had spells and ingredients. Her mother had taught her most of them when she was younger.

She put the books back in her bag and grabbed the spare clothes before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"Get her to fall for you and mate her, do it before Reigns comes looking for her.", Stephanie said.

She was making dinner and putting something extra to get Nova in the mood.

"What is that?", he asked as he watched her.

"A little something I mixed together. Trust me she's going to be jumping your bones during dinner", Stephanie said smirking.

"While you two watch? No thanks", he said.

"Relax, Steph and I are going to give you two room. We'll be back tomorrow morning", Hunter said, folding his paper.

He looked up.

"And she's ready to come down", Hunter said.

"Have fun", Stephanie said as she took Hunter's hand and they walked out the back door.

* * *

Spreading out a map on the table, Finn's eyes scanned it.

"There, that's where I last felt her power", Finn said.

Roman growled.

"What?", Finn asked.

"That's the Authority pack. Randy is there", Seth said.

The door to the meeting room unhooked from the door frame. The guys on alert except for Finn.

"You are in big trouble Alpha", Finn said, backing away from the table.

"What?", Roman asked.

"Ever met an angry Banshee before?", Finn asked.

Roman was going to shake his head no. Finn covered his own ears before someone screamed. Roman fell over in pain, Dean and Seth were the same. In walked Nova's grandmother and Becky. The grandmother stopped screaming. Roman was panting on the floor, blood on his hands from his ears.

"Are you crazy?", Roman growled, his eyes glowing.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you", her grandmother said.

"What did you do to my cousin?", Becky asked.

Roman looked at Finn. He shrugged.

"She's my mate, I had to tell her", Finn said.

Alpha Sika walked in.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

"I want my granddaughter, now!", the old woman yelled.

Alpha Sika looked at his son, who was standing back up. Roman couldn't meet his eyes. Sika sighed.

"I'm afraid she's not here", he said.

"We thought she was safe with you. That you would protect her, not hurt her", Becky said.

Roman felt like he was being stabbed over and over again.

"I'll find her", he said softly.

"No, we will and once we get her back. You are to stay away from her. She will no longer belong to you", her grandmother said.

Roman met her eyes.

"She needs a mate", his dad tried to reason.

"She was raised in the human world. We'll find her a human", she said.

"She belongs to me", Roman said.

"No she doesn't. You've lost your chance and now, she's out there with no way to get home. Bray could have her or God forbid Randy", she said.

Roman flinched. Her grandmother didn't miss it.

"Oh hell no", she said, while glaring at him.

"We aren't certain", Dean said.

"I'll take you both there to fetch her", Finn said, walking over to the women.

"You can't keep me away from her", Roman growled.

"Don't start a war you can't win Alpha", Becky warned.

"Don't threaten me", Roman said, his voice dangerously low, eyes glowing.

Dean and Seth's eyes glowed as well.

"Enough", Alpha Sika shouted.

Finn disappeared with Becky and the old woman. Roman was glad he took them, he was about ready to tear their heads off.

* * *

"What did you find out?", Kane asked Heyman.

He looked at Kane confused, till he remembered the conversation he had with Hunter and Stephanie. Stupid wolf couldn't keep his mouth shut. He wagged his finger at Kane.

"About our new power player, right. She's a Phoenix, young, beautiful", Heyman said.

Kane rubbed his chin.

"Get this, she belongs to the Bella family.", he finished while pouring his wine.

Kane sat up, interested now.

"You said Bella?", Kane asked.

Heyman nodded.

"She's the daughter of Emerson Bella, the long lost Phoenix. You remember, she was suppose to be yours wasn't she", Paul said smirking.

Kane rolled his eyes.

"This is her daughter?", Kane asked.

Paul nodded.

"Nova. Half Banshee and according to Stephanie, very powerful", Paul said.

"Where can I find this child?", Kane asked.

Paul leaned in.

"She's on their territory now, probably mating with that Viper they house", Paul said.

Kane stood, knocking his chair back and walking away from Heyman.


	17. Chapter 17-Choices

Once Nova finished brushing her hair, she read more of her mother's journal. She had written it for Nova.

* * *

 _My Dearest Nova,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm gone. I had your father bury this book in a safe only you would be able to find._

 _I wish we had more time together, enough time for me to explain my world to you. As I write this, I could feel you kicking inside me._

 _Back to why I was writing this. You're a Phoenix Nova, a very powerful one. With being a Phoenix comes very power hungry men, men who want you for one thing and one thing only. Don't let them control you, use you._

 _If you're anything like me, you'll be able to tell the difference between the good and bad ones. Its in our instinct to know._

 _Your Phoenix will protect you. Mine did. My parents were forcing me to marry a man I didn't love, a man who wasn't my mate. Your great grandmother had made a deal with a Demon and in return Kane wanted a female Phoenix. Me._

 _I escaped Agartha and met your dad, marrying him and having you. It felt good being able to make my own choices. No Council, no parents, and best of all, no Demons._

 _I'm going to try Nova, I'm going to let you be a child. A human child. I'm going to figure something out my sweet girl._

 _Love, Mommy_

* * *

Nova closed the book and put it back in her bag. She could feel the anger bubbling inside her. She didn't know if she could read more. What was the Council or who?

A knock at the door had her eyes flash to it.

"Nova? Is everything ok?", Randy asked.

She cleared her throat.

"Yes, sorry. I'll be right down", she said.

She waited till she heard his footsteps walk away from the door and listened for the squeaking steps when he went down. Finally hearing them, she sighed.

" _ **Don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth Nova",**_ _The Phoenix said._

" _I know. I read his aura, but maybe I shouldn't trust them. I trusted them with Roman and look how that turned out"_ , Nova said.

She could speak to her Phoenix, it was something her mom taught her when she was younger. The only problem was, that when she let the Phoenix take over, she didn't know what was going on.

" _ **I'm sorry, it's my job to protect you. Our mother had asked me to do so if something ever happened to her. I won't let you or her down anymore.",**_ _The Phoenix said._

" _That wasn't your fault"_ , Nova said.

" _ **He's waiting for you",**_ _The Phoenix._

Nova sighed and made her way down. Stephanie and Hunter were gone. Randy was serving their plates. He smiled when she walked into the dining room.

"Don't worry, Stephanie made it before she left. I'm not such a good cook", Randy said chuckling.

"Neither am I", she admitted.

He pulled her chair out for her and she sat. He took the seat across from her.

"Can I ask you a question?", she asked.

He took a bite of his food before nodding.

"What's the Council?", she asked.

"The Council are like our Elders. They set rules and dish out punishments if those rules are broken. If you ask me, they're a pain in the ass.", Randy said.

Nova nodded.

"Why so curious about them?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Just heard they weren't fair", she said softly.

"Some of them are, others not so much. They basically put it up to a vote and if one gets more votes than the other well, that's that", he said.

"That sucks. Not being able to make your own decisions, people deciding for you", she said.

He nodded.

"Yeah it does suck", he said.

She took a bite of her food.

"Have you ever thought about, I don't know, killing them?", she asked.

He stopped and looked up.

"Just asking", she said.

"If anyone ever tried, they would probably be over powered and put to death. The Council is made up of the strongest Supernatural beings.", Randy said.

"Beings?", she asked.

Randy nodded.

"Werewolf, Witch, Druid, Fairy, Mermaid, Valkyrie, Demon, sometimes an Angel.", he said shrugging.

"Not as strong as me, not even together", she said, repeating the Phoenix's words.

"What?", Randy asked, not sure he heard her right.

"Nothing. Ignore me", she said.

He nodded lightly. She was going to get as much as she could out of him. She continued eating.

"Do you know a Demon named Kane?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Where is he?", she asked.

"Hell, where all Demons reside", he replied.

She nodded.

"I'm assuming you know where my mother's family is", she said.

He didn't want to answer that. She wasn't going to leave here without becoming his mate first.

"Tell me", she said.

"Why?", he asked.

She heard the tone in his voice change.

"I have the right to know", she said.

He sat back and threw his napkin on his empty plate. The Phoenix was getting agitated with him. She surfaced.

"Tell me", she ordered.

"They live in a castle not too far from here.", he said.

He shook his head, not sure why he said that. Something had forced him.

"Good boy", she said.

She felt her body heating up, looking him over and wanting to touch him. He smirked.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

Her eyes glowed, his followed. He stood and buried his fingers in her hair. Connecting their lips roughly. She moaned. He lifted her and set her on the table and settled himself between her legs. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. She moaned loudly. He ripped the front of her pants. His hand finding what he craves. He undid his jeans and lowered the front.

"Mine", he hissed.

She laughed and he looked down at her like she was crazy. Looking back at him, her eyes losing the glow. She wrapped her hand around his throat, constricting his breathing.

"I belong to no one", she growled.

He tried to remove her hand, but he couldn't.

"Calm down", she ordered.

He listened. She let him go and lowered her underwear.

"You can have me, but not completely.", she said.

She laid back and spread her legs. He moved his head down and she moaned as soon as she felt his warm tongue against her.

"Just like that", she moaned.

He had no control over his body, his mind. It was like he was watching himself do all this without his consent. She opened her eyes when she felt a strong power.

"Stop", she ordered.

Randy did, licking his lips and pulling away. She sat up.

"What is that?", she asked.

"A Demon", Randy answered.

"Get dressed", she ordered.

Randy did as he was told. She did as well. Walking to the front of the house and out the front door. Finn stood there with her grandmother and Becky.

"Nova", her grandmother said.

The Phoenix let Nova out. Her grandmother and Becky were harmless to her.

"Grandma?", she asked.

Nova ran to her and hugged her. She cried into her shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?", she whispered.

Nova shook her head no when her Grandma cupped her face.

"You're coming with me", she said.

Nova nodded.

"I need to get my bag", she said.

"Quickly, I'm coming with you", Finn said.

He followed Nova inside. Randy appeared by the doorway leading into the kitchen. Finn noticed the look on his face.

"Go get your bag", Finn said to Nova.

She nodded and made her way up. Finn stepped towards Randy and waved his hand in his face. It looked like he was hypnotized.

"He'll snap out of it as soon as we're gone", Nova said behind him.

Finn looked at her.

"What did you do to him?", he asked.

"I didn't do anything, it was my Phoenix. He drugged me, to get me, in the mood and so he could", she stopped.

Finn nodded so she didn't have to continue.

"She was protecting you", he said.

She nodded. Finn placed his hand on her back gently.

"Let's go", he said softly.

Nova followed him out. They noticed Becky protectively standing in front of her Grandma. Seeing a man in a mask.

"Kane", Finn mumbled.

Nova looked from Finn to Kane. That was the Demon who wanted her mother and now her.

"Give me the girl", Kane said.

"She doesn't belong to you", Finn replied.

Kane was going to reply when a growl was heard from the trees. Several Wolves appeared. Roman came out in shorts, shirtless.

"She belongs to me", Roman growled at Kane.

"I beg to differ Alpha", Kane said.

Roman looked at Nova. He swallowed and took a step towards her.

"This is your choice Sweetheart. Before you decide, let me tell you this. What you saw back there, what you saw me", he sighed.

He took a deep breath.

"Let me explain that, please.", Roman said.

"I want to go with my grandma", Nova said.

Roman looked hurt, but nodded.

"If that's your choice", he said.

"But it's not mine. I was promised a mate and I want her now", Kane yelled.

In a flash he had thrown Becky across the yard and had their grandmother by the throat. He plunged his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. Nova screamed and Roman shifted. His pack attacking Kane. Finn moved away from Nova, sensing strong power coming from her. The sky grew dark and clouded.

"Nova", Becky said softly, holding her arm close to her chest.

Before anyone could do anything, Kane screamed and exploded from the inside out. Becky looked away and Finn looked frightened of Nova. Roman and his pack backed away from her. She bent down in front of her Grandma. Her eyes returning to normal and she cried. Blood all over her.

"Grandma. I'm so sorry", Nova whispered.

Finn helped Becky up and they slowly made their way to Nova. Roman shifted back, he could hear his packs worries in his head. He took a step towards Nova.

"Stop", Nova said softly.

He did as she said.

"Don't come near her", the Phoenix said.

"Nova", Roman said softly.


	18. Chapter 18-No Threat To Us

Nova didn't know what else to do. She could feel everyone looking at her, judging her for what she did to that Demon.

"He deserved it", she said, defending herself.

No one said anything. She was angry, her Phoenix was angry. First her parents and now her grandmother. Becky fell to her knees on the other side of their grandmother.

"This is my fault. Wasn't it?", Nova said softly, not being able to take her eyes off of her Grandma.

Becky looked at her cousin.

"No Nova. You didn't ask for any of this. He would have shown up eventually", Becky said.

"I'm so sorry", Nova cried as she laid her head on her grandma's shoulder.

" **I promise I won't let you get hurt anymore. I'm going to protect you",** The Phoenix said to Nova.

It broke Roman's heart to see her this way. Becky placed her hand over her grandma's eyes and shut them.

"We should go", Finn said quietly.

Becky nodded.

"Give her a minute", she whispered.

Roman looked from Finn to Becky, before meeting Finn's eyes again.

" **You can't just take her. She belongs to me",** Roman linked to Finn and Becky.

Becky stood, still holding her broken arm against her chest. She stood toe to toe with him.

"She just lost her grandmother. You don't understand how she's feeling and what she could do. Trust me, I've been there. Her emotions are connected to her powers, just like yours are. She doesn't know how to control them. You would risk your pack?", Becky said.

Roman looked at Nova.

"She needs me", he said.

Becky understood that. Whenever she was sad or angry, Finn would always be there to comfort her.

"I know, but right now, she's confused and angry. Trust me when I say, don't risk the life of your pack", Becky whispered.

Roman swallowed.

"Give her a day or two to get her mind right. I'm not asking you to stay away from her for good because that goes against nature, the mate bond. You can visit to see how she is, but if she refuses to see you", he cut her off.

"I'll leave it and try again", he finished.

Becky nodded. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Nova, who was still crying on her grandma's shoulder. Looking at Roman.

"My grandmother told me she hoped you would be Nova's mate. I know for sure Brie and Bryan would have loved you. So Alpha, keep to your word and don't give up", Becky said.

Roman nodded. Becky turned to see Finn, helping Nova up.

"I won't leave her here", Nova cried.

"We are taking her with us.", Becky said to Nova.

Finn handed her off to Becky and bent down to touch their grandmother. Her body disappeared. Nova could hear a screaming in her head and flinched. Becky heard it too.

"That's your Banshee, she's mourning", Becky said.

"The Council", Roman started.

Becky and Nova looked at him. The Phoenix was intrigued by this conversation. She wanted a word with the Council.

"They want to meet you, talk to you. They gave me two days to take you in", Roman said.

"Why you?", Nova asked.

"Because I'm your mate", he said.

The Phoenix chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't trust me right now, but I'm not giving up. We belong together, I know it, I can feel it in here", Roman said, placing his hand over his heart.

"I want to leave", The Phoenix said to Becky, she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

Becky looked confused. Nova lifted her hand to Becky and pressed it against her hurt arm. She felt a warm tingling sensation go up and down her arm. Nova sighed and Becky moved her arm. It wasn't broken anymore.

She noticed how in under a minute, Nova had changed.

" **Its not Nova",** Finn linked to Becky.

The Phoenix started laughing and looked at Finn.

"What gave it away Demon?", she asked Finn.

"I can feel it, it's a stronger feeling coming from you", Finn said.

Becky cupped Nova's face.

"Let me speak to Nova", Becky demanded.

The Phoenix lifted her hands and wrapped them around Becky's wrists. Gripping them, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"No. I won't let her get hurt anymore. I will decide when it's safe for her to come out.", The Phoenix said.

Becky looked at Finn.

"She's fine Becky, I promise. I won't let her get hurt. I'm going to protect her, you, and your Demon", The Phoenix said.

"Nova", Becky sighed.

She couldn't fight this. Her grandma and mom had told her stories about The Order. The strongest Phoenix to ever exist, dying out because of a deal Brie's grandma had made. The deal was broken because Brie wasn't given to Kane like the deal had said. Creating Nova and the rebirth of The Order.

"Can we go home now? She's tired", The Phoenix asked.

Becky nodded. She looked back at Roman.

"Give it time", Becky said.

Roman nodded. He watched till they disappeared from his view. Dean approached him.

"She blew him up from the inside out", Dean said.

Roman looked towards where Kane was standing just a few minutes ago. Seth walked over to him and Dean.

"Alpha, some of the pack is freaking out about this whole thing.", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Pack meeting", Roman said.

* * *

Getting to their grandparents home, The Phoenix looked around.

"We aren't in the human world", she said.

Becky shook her head no.

"This is why I couldn't come and live with them? They were afraid of me weren't they?", she asked.

"Its not that. It was this whole mate thing. She didn't want any of them to find you. If she would have brought you here, one of them would have come and taken you", Becky said.

"I didn't fit in with the humans and I don't fit in here", she said.

Becky took a step towards her cousin.

"That's not true. You fit here, you will always fit here. You don't have to hide here", Becky said.

"Just give it a little more time, you just got here Nova.", Finn said.

Nova sighed. They noticed her eyes change. It was Nova now. The Phoenix probably felt Nova was safe here.

"I'm really tired", she said softly.

Becky wrapped an arm around her cousin and walked her into the house. Their family in the living room mourning the loss of their mother and grandmother. Nova couldn't look any of them in their eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed", Becky whispered.

"Nova", their grandfather called.

Both Becky and Nova stopped. Their grandfather hugged Nova.

"None of this is your fault. You killed her murderer, you did the right thing", he whispered.

Nova relaxed. She had thought they would have hated her for this. He pulled away and cupped her face.

"Go get some sleep and when you wake we have a lot to discuss", he said.

She nodded and Becky showed her to a room. She set her bag down and sat on the bed.

"I'll wake you when dinner is ready", Becky said.

Nova nodded. Becky walked out and closed the door behind her. Nova cried a little more, hugging the covers close to her. She reached over to her bag and pulled out her mom's journal.

* * *

 _Nova,_

 _They almost found us today at the park. Sending Gargoyles to find us, I always did hate those things. We could never go anywhere or do anything without one of those things following us._

 _You're protected though, and so is our home. You'll be here any day now my little one, and I hope those things are gone by the time you come._

 _My parents won't give up till they find me and if they found out about you, they would take you from me and I'd never see you again my sweet baby._

 _If you're reading this, don't look for them Nova, leave them be. Listen to me and you'll be ok. I'm hoping that you never have to read any of this, ever._

 _I love you so much Nova. Be good and do good. Listen to your Phoenix, she'll help you._

 _Love, Mommy_

* * *

Her grandparents? With what happened today, would they come and take her? She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She couldn't stay here.

* * *

Everyone in his pack kept voicing their concerns about Nova and her powers.

" _What if she accidently does that to one of us?"_

" _She doesn't know how to control them"_

" _She's reckless"_

" _You're the Alpha and promised to protect our pack. How can you do that against someone who is stronger than you?"_

Sika could see his son panic, no one else noticed but he did. He knew his son.

" _How can you put us in that kind of danger?"_

Dean was getting heated. How could they turn on Roman so quickly?

"Enough", Roman shouted.

Everyone grew quiet.

"I would never put anyone in this pack in danger. Its true, she can't control her powers, but I can teach her too. I might not be a Phoenix, but she is my mate and she would never do anything to hurt me or those I care about.", Roman said.

Sika smiled at his son.

"What happened today, was horrible. She was defending herself and her family. Kane, he, he ripped out her grandmother's heart and she reacted. Wouldn't you? We've all done it", Roman said.

The pack whispered amongst themselves. Agreeing with their Alpha.

"She is no threat to us", Roman finished.

Everyone nodded.

"If you still have concerns, voice them, but know this, she will be my female and if you can't live with that, we can help you find another pack.", Roman said.

"What about Abigail?", someone asked.

"She's a liar and will be put in front of the Council for punishment", Alpha Sika said.

"You would do that?", they turned to see Abigail.

She looked out into the pack and then back at Roman.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

Roman could feel his heart drop.

"You're a liar, it hasn't even been a day yet", Seth pitched in.

Abigail smirked before looking behind her. Stephanie walked out.

"She saw it", Abigail said.

Stephanie nodded.

"You know me very well Roman. There is life inside of her and he's yours", Stephanie said.

Roman shook his head no.

"No", he said.


	19. Chapter 19-Only Bonded Mates

Roman didn't know what to do or say. Abigail looked him right in the eyes. How could this have been possible? It can't be true.

"And why should we believe you? You helped her lie to Roman and Nova. How do we know you aren't lying now?", Dean asked.

Dean knew right now Roman was in a state of shock. He could feel his Alpha's panic.

"Why would I lie about a child?", Stephanie asked.

Patricia approached her son. Placing her hand on his arm. He looked at her and suddenly he felt like a child again, a child who needed his mother to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok. That this is only a dream.

"You said you didn't mark her", his mother whispered.

He smiled. She was right, he didn't mark her.

"That child is not mine", he said.

He looked at Abigail.

"That's not my child", he said.

"I'll call Trish. She'll know", Alpha Sika said.

* * *

Nova couldn't sleep. She felt like she was missing something still, it wasn't only her parents and grandmother, but someone else. There was a knock at the door and she sat up as Becky walked in.

"Hey, dinner is ready", she said softly.

Nova nodded.

"Did you get any sleep?", Becky asked.

Nova shook her head no.

"I can't get the picture of him tearing out grandma's heart. I can't, stop picturing her dying.", Nova said as fresh tears fell.

Becky wrapped her arm around Nova and kissed the side of her head.

"Let's get some food in you, come on", Becky said, standing and taking her cousin's hand.

Nova stood and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Her aunts hugged her and soothed her with their words. They reminded her so much of her dad, he was their brother after all. Her grandpa was sitting around the table with her aunts husbands. Finn stood up straight, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Sit sweetie, I'll serve you", her aunt whispered.

Nova nodded and sat beside her grandpa. Laying her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head.

"We were just discussing the Council", he said.

Nova lifted her head and looked at him.

"I know for a fact that they will try to force you to go with your Phoenix grandparents, only because they could help you control your powers. I'm sure by now they know about what happened with Kane.", he said.

"I don't want to go with them, my mother hated them", Nova said.

Her grandpa squeezed her hand.

"I would never let them take you.", he said.

Nova relaxed.

"Will they try to punish her for what happened with Kane?", Becky asked.

Their grandpa sighed.

"I'm not sure. To us it was a justified death. To them, who knows", he said.

"I'll be your voice Nova, no need to worry", Finn said.

Nova nodded. Her aunt set a plate of food down and Nova started eating. She didn't realize how hungry she was, asking for a second plate as soon as she finished the first.

Her grandpa chuckled.

"Your Phoenix sure takes a lot out of you doesn't she", he said.

Nova laughed softly and nodded.

"Where's grandma?", she asked softly.

"She's being looked after, we burn her tomorrow", he said.

"Burn?", Nova asked.

He nodded.

"Its tradition", he said.

Nova nodded. Finn turned his head a bit. Taker was calling him, he was angry.

"I have to go", Finn said.

Becky stood seeing the look on her mate's face. She followed him out.

"What's wrong?", Becky asked.

"Undertaker is angry. I'm sure by now he knows about his brother. I know he felt his death. I'm going to see what's going on", Finn said.

"You don't think he'll come after Nova?", she asked.

He cupped Becky's face in his hands.

"That's what I'm going to find out. I'll be back and if I don't, find a way to protect her", Finn said.

Becky swallowed and nodded. He kissed her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Whatever happens, I love you", he whispered.

"And I love you", she replied.

He disappeared as soon as he let her go. She took a deep breath before walking back inside. Nova turned to look at her.

"He'll come back. I promised to protect Nova, you, and your Demon. He's safe, like we all are", The Phoenix said.

She smiled at Becky.

"You need to stop", Becky said to her.

She was getting annoyed that The Phoenix thought it was ok to come and go as she pleased.

"Why?", The Phoenix asked.

"Because Nova gets exhausted and weak. She needs to conserve her energy", her grandpa said.

The Phoenix thought about it.

"Ok", she said.

Nova was about to collapse, Becky caught her.

"Another plate?", her aunt asked.

Nova stood on her own feet and shook her head no.

"I'm really tired", she said.

Everyone nodded. She made her way back to the room and sat on the bed. She was so thirsty, but didn't know if she would make it to the kitchen to get some water or not. She took a deep breath before standing and walking back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Becky looked at her family members.

"Undertaker knows. He'll come after her and we aren't strong enough to protect her. Maybe we should think about letting The Bellas take her. They can protect her better than we can", Becky said.

Her grandpa shook his head no.

"Absolutely not. That is too dangerous", he said.

"We can't protect her, he'll run right through us and you know it. We have to let her go", Becky said.

"I promised Bryan that I would never let them lay a hand on her if anything ever happened to him and Brie, and now you want me to leave her to them. No, we can protect her, even if I have to die trying", he said.

He stood and walked out of the house. Slamming the door. Becky sighed.

* * *

Finn arrived to Undertaker's home. He had to relax himself and act like he would when he was around them. Taker was pacing the room, Paul Heyman watched, his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair, his chin in his hand.

"How long has he been doing this?", Finn asked.

"Several hours. Didn't you feel it?", Paul said.

Finn nodded.

"About time you got here. Where the hell have you been?", Undertaker said to Finn.

"I do have a life outside of the Underworld.", Finn said.

Undertaker mumbled something under his breath before continuing to pace.

"What happened?", Finn asked.

"Someone killed Kane, what do you think happened", Undertaker snapped at Finn.

Finn raised a brow.

"I know that. I meant do you know who did it? Where it happened? Why?", Finn asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have called you both here", Taker growled.

"And what do you want us to do?", Paul asked.

"Keep an ear out. Someone must have seen someone or heard someone talking about it", Taker said.

Finn nodded.

"You really want me to go up to the person who killed Kane. Are you crazy? Who ever killed him is obviously stronger than us", Paul said.

"Just find out who it was", Taker said.

Paul shrugged and fixed his tie. He stopped, remembering Kane was going to go after the girl.

"Now that I think about it", Paul stopped.

Undertaker and Finn looked at him.

"He was going after a girl. A Phoenix, she belongs to the Bella family", Paul said.

Finn swallowed.

"Where is she?", Undertaker asked.

"Last I heard, The Authority housed her", Paul said.

Undertaker disappeared. Finn sighed, glad Nova was no longer there. Randy could still open his mouth.

* * *

Roman was sitting under his favorite tree. Watching his pack from the top of the hill. His mother appeared and sat beside him.

"I feel incomplete, like I'm torn in half", he said.

His mom nodded.

"Did you mate with Nova at all?", she asked.

He shook his head no. She looked confused.

"What?", he asked.

"You shouldn't feel so strongly for her. Only bonded mates should be able too", she said.

"I need to see her", he said.

She looked at her son.

"Then go, take a glimpse to ease your wolf and come home", she said.

He looked at her.

"She doesn't want to see me", he said.

"Then don't let her see you. Just watch her till your wolf is content", she said.

He nodded and stood. Helping his mom up and hugging her.

"Everything is going to be ok", she whispered to her son.

He nodded.

"Don't stay gone too long", she said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", he said.


	20. Chapter 20-Something Bad

Nova grabbed her mom's journal and flipped it to the next page.

* * *

 _Nova,_

 _As I write this, I'm watching you sleep. You seem so at peace and carefree. I'm so in love and completely over the moon with you._

 _You are my little miracle. For Phoenix it could take so many years before finally being able to conceive or sometimes not at all. You're special._

 _You don't know how special. You've been showing signs of your powers, which isn't suppose to happen yet. You're only a few days old._

 _Its so hard to hide these gifts of yours from your dad. He doesn't know and I don't know if I ever want to tell him. I don't know how he would react and it scares me that he would leave us if he knew. Would he be afraid of us?_

 _He loves you so much, I don't think he would ever abandon you. Maybe one day we could tell him together._

 _Love, Mommy_

* * *

Nova looked out the window. Feeling the strong urge to look, like someone was calling to her without saying anything. She could see a wolf laying by a tree. She felt light and dare she think it, happy. A smile on her face.

"That's Roman", she turned to see her grandpa leaning against the door.

A smile on his face.

"What's he doing here?", she asked.

"Asked for permission to step onto our land. The pull to your mate makes you want to stay close. I remember it well with your grandmother. The urge to want just a glimpse, a smile, to hear a laugh. Its strong.", he explained.

"Did grandma let you?", she asked.

He walked into the room and sat beside her.

"Yes. Her parents on the other hand, not so much. We were still young and they wanted her to see the world, including the human world", he said.

Nova smiled.

"Becky told me what happened, with him. I'm not going to tell you what to do Nova. Unlike your grandmother and I, you've got three to pick from.", he said.

"Grandma tried to keep me away from the other two", she said.

He nodded.

"I know. Just like I know she liked Roman. She chose him and hoped you would too.", he said.

Nova looked back out the window.

"Whether you decide to go out there or not, he'll keep coming back. It's the pull", he said, before kissing the top of her head and walking out of her room.

* * *

Stephanie, Hunter, and Randy were sitting out front yelling at each other.

"So you just let them take her?", she shouted.

"There was nothing I could do. She did something to me, I could see everything happening but I had no control over my body till she left.", Randy explained.

"I didn't know Phoenix could do that", Hunter said.

"She's different from the rest. She's stronger somehow. I could feel it when she was here and when I tried to read her mind, it was like someone was blocking me and I couldn't", Stephanie said.

"Of course she's different. She blew up a freaking Demon, not even the Coven could do that", Randy said.

"Angels can", Hunter said.

"No, she's not an Angel. She's a Phoenix and half Banshee from her dad, but not even Banshee's could do that", Stephanie said, nodding towards whatever was left of Kane.

"What are we going to do?", Hunter asked.

"Give me the girl", they turned to see Undertaker.

"She's not here", Randy said.

Undertaker looked at all three of them.

"Tell me where she is now", Taker growled.

"All we know is that her family took her after your brother killed her grandmother.", Hunter said.

Undertaker looked at Stephanie, grabbing her arm and reading her memories. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as flashes of her meeting with Nova showed. He let her go, she fainted in Hunter's arms.

"What did you do to her?", Hunter growled.

Undertaker rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine", he said.

He walked over to his brother's remains and placed his hand. Again, seeing flashes of his brother and him killing the old woman. Seeing Finn with the girl and Alpha Reigns. Undertaker growled.

"Balor", he said.

* * *

Nova made her way towards Roman. His wolf sat up and his tail wagged.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

The wolf hid behind a tree and Roman came out with shorts on.

"I needed to see you. To make sure you were ok. The way things were left, I didn't like it, my wolf didn't like it", he explained.

She looked down at her hands. He took a step towards her.

"I thought she was you Nova. She had your face, your body. Stephanie, she", she cut him off.

"Stephanie?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded.

"She did something to make Abigail look like you. She's not a good person Nova. I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn't mark her, I still belong to you", he said.

Nova swallowed. He looked her over, something was different.

"Did you, did you mate with Randy?", he asked.

He could smell him on her.

"No, he tried but my Phoenix stopped him", she said.

He exhaled and smiled. He reached out and touched her cheek lightly. She felt this tingling sensation run over her body.

"You smell like him and my wolf doesn't like that", he said.

His eyes flashed red as he walked around her. His hands gripping her hips from behind and pulling her back into him. She could feel him press against her butt. He rubbed himself against her.

"I can't stand that smell.", he growled.

She closed her eyes as she felt him harden against her. He stopped and turned her. He placed his nose to her neck, smelling her skin for Randy's scent. He moved down her body, the tip of his nose brushing her skin as he moved. She shivered. Getting to where Randy's scent was strongest, he growled.

"What did he do?", he asked.

"He", she couldn't say it, it wasn't really her who let him.

It was her Phoenix.

"He touched you there. With what?", he asked.

His fingers digging into her hips.

"Tell me what he did", he demanded.

She blushed and looked away from him. He stood and cupped her face in his hands so she could meet his eyes.

"Did he use his hand?", he asked.

Nova shook her head no.

"His mouth?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Did you enjoy it?", he asked hurt.

She wasn't going to deny it.

"I've never felt anything like it", she whispered.

"You want him?", he asked softly.

Their eyes connected.

"No", she replied.

He bent down and connected their lips. His tongue swiped her bottom one.

"Let me show you what I can do", he whispered against her lips.

Moving down her body again, his fingers undid her jeans. She didn't hear any warning bells telling her to stop him. Her Phoenix was content with letting him, if not, she would have stopped this. Roman pushed her up against a tree and lifted her leg over his shoulder before working his mouth against her.

She gasped. This was different from Randy. Her fingers gripped the tree behind her as she tried to catch her breath. He growled against her. Her fingers getting lost in his hair.

* * *

Finn walked into the house. Becky stood and hugged him.

"He knows and I'm sure by now he's read their minds. I can't go back there", Finn said.

Becky swallowed.

"Do you think he'll come here?", she asked.

"No, I'm sure he'll hit Reigns pack first", Finn said.

"Reigns pack?", Becky asked.

"Roman was there", Finn said.

"Roman is here and his pack", she stopped.

"Is unprotected", Finn finished before flying out the door to find Roman.

Becky followed right behind him. They found him with Nova, kissing.

"Did you two mate?", Finn asked.

Nova blushed and Roman shook his head no.

"Just getting rid of the Viper smell", Roman said.

He saw the look on Finn's face.

"What is it?", Roman asked.

"Undertaker knows", Finn said.

Roman's heart stopped. He quickly shifted and ran home. Finn took Nova and Becky's hands.

"What's going on?", Nova asked.

"Something bad", Finn said.

Wolves were no match for a Demon, especially one as strong as Taker.


	21. Chapter 21-No More Council

Getting to his pack, it was destroyed. Not everyone had made it. Roman made his way to his parents house.

"Mom", he yelled.

Nova, Finn, and Becky looked around at the damage. Dead bodies everywhere.

"I did this didn't I?", Nova asked softly.

Finn and Becky looked at her.

"Don't tell me it's not true because it is. Whoever did this was looking for me and if he wasn't looking for me this would have never happened", Nova said.

"Nova", Becky said, reaching for her cousin.

Nova stepped away from her reach.

"You should have never brought me here. I told you it would be bad, everyone dies around me", Nova said.

Roman came out of his parents home.

"My parents aren't here", Roman said.

Nova wiped her tears and Roman cupped her face.

"Don't do that, don't blame yourself", he said.

"She should, she's the reason I did this", they turned to see Taker.

He had Roman's mom by the back of her neck. Roman growled. Pushing Nova behind him just in case Taker tried anything.

"Down boy, you wouldn't want me to accidently snap your mommy's neck now, would you. I already did it to your father, I wouldn't hesitate on your mom", Undertaker said.

Roman's heart stopped.

"Liar, I would have felt it", Roman said.

"Caught me.", Taker said.

He snapped his fingers and that's when Roman felt it. The lost connection between him and his father. Roman fell to his knees and his mom broke down.

"Now he's dead", Taker said.

Hearing howls from the pack at the loss of their former Alpha. Nova knew she needed to do something. He was here for her, she wiped her cheeks.

"Don't hurt her. You want me, I'm here", Nova said, stepping forward.

"Nova", Finn stopped Becky.

Roman grabbed Nova's hand.

"No", Roman said.

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry Roman", Nova said.

Nova looked back at Taker.

"Let her go and don't hurt her, any of them and I'll go with you without a fight", Nova said.

"You are in no position to make a deal with me child", Taker said.

"They didn't do anything to you", Nova said.

"They took my brother", Taker said.

"No, I did", Nova yelled.

Taker looked at Roman's mom.

"No deal", Taker said, before snapping her neck.

Roman growled loudly and rushed Taker while turning into his wolf.

"Please help me", Nova closed her eyes and begged her Phoenix.

Becky was going to approach Nova, but Finn stopped her.

"It's not Nova anymore and she's pissed", Finn said, pulling Becky behind him.

Becky and Finn could feel the strong power coming from Nova. The clouds covering the blue sky that was over them. Rain poured hard. Taker grabbed Roman by his neck. The wolf wiggled and cried, scratched trying to get loose.

"Drop him", The Phoenix ordered.

Taker laughed.

"You can't tell me what to do", Taker said.

Undertaker was stronger than Kane, but not stronger than her.

"I said drop him", she yelled and it echoed in the empty space.

Taker's hand opened by force, dropping the wolf. He looked surprised.

"How did you? You can't possibly be stronger than me", he said.

The Phoenix smirked.

"On your knees", she said, stepping closer to him.

He was fighting it, she could tell by the way his legs shook. Finally he couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell to his knees.

"Good boy", she smirked.

He tried to fight it, but couldn't.

"You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve my mercy", The Phoenix said.

Roman shifted back.

"Nova don't", Roman said.

"Why not? He killed your parents. He came here to kill me, he's not going to stop. I can stop him", The Phoenix said.

"Killing isn't the answer, Nova you aren't a killer", Roman said.

"It's the only way", she said.

She looked at Taker, grabbing his head and twisting it. Roman heard a snap and Taker fell.

"He can't hurt anyone anymore", The Phoenix said.

Becky cried into Finn's shoulder. Nova went to take a step towards Roman, but he backed up.

"You're afraid of me", she said softly.

"Give me back Nova", Roman said.

"No. She asked me to help her and I did. We aren't done. Rules are about to change, and until than, I'm here", The Phoenix said.

Roman swallowed.

"Don't do this", Roman said.

"It's too late. We told you not to bring us here.", The Phoenix said, before disappearing.

Roman looked around, some of his pack coming out of houses and out of the surrounding woods.

"Let's go back to my grandparents home. I'm sure that's where she went", Becky said to Finn.

He nodded. Finn looked at Roman.

"Burn his body", Finn said.

Roman nodded. He bent down and picked up his mother's lifeless body. Finn and Becky left. Dean and Seth approached their Alpha.

"Roman", Dean said.

"Your brother's hurt but will be fine. Some of the women made it to the Fairies, others", Seth gestured around.

"He came looking for her and when you didn't come out. He killed Jimmy, Jey attacked him and was killed too.", Dean said.

Roman closed his eyes slowly.

"Pack before anything else. I vowed to protect mine", Roman said.

"What are you saying?", Seth asked.

"I can't be with her, the Council is going to want to kill her and I'm going to have to let them. My father is gone and I have no heir. This pack will die without me, I have to give her up", Roman said.

"But", he stopped Dean.

"She's dangerous and she's not done killing.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth looked at each other, before looking back at their Alpha.

"What do we do?", Dean asked.

"Warn the Council, I think that's who's next.", Roman said.

* * *

The Phoenix arrived back at her grandparents home. She walked in, soaking wet. Her family looked at her, knowing it wasn't Nova. Her grandfather stood.

"Phoenix", he said.

"I want the Council. Where do I find them?", she asked.

"You can't, they keep order in our world. Without them, everyone will do as they please, especially with no punishment", he said.

"I will punish", she said.

He swallowed.

"Tell me where they are", she shouted.

The windows shook and everyone flinched.

"They're everywhere. If you go after them you'll have to find each one separately", he explained.

"Who's closer?", she asked.

"I have a map", he said.

He walked towards the office and she followed. Hearing the front door open and slam shut, she turned to see Becky and Finn.

"You can't stop me. He deserved it, they all do.", The Phoenix said.

"And I get that, but going after the Council will be a death wish. Everyone will fear you and", she stopped Finn.

"And I don't care", she said.

"Think about this Nova, think about it really well", Finn said.

"I'll make you a deal Demon", The Phoenix said.

Finn nodded.

"I won't kill them if they give up their positions. No more Council and if they fight me on it, they die", she said.

Finn swallowed.

"Deal. If you don't mind me standing by your side, I will gladly do so", he said.

"Finn", Becky said.

He raised his hand, stopping her from speaking.

"Don't speak", he said.

The Phoenix smiled.

"I'd like the company, but one thing Balor", she said.

"Name it my Queen", he said.

"Don't ever speak to my cousin that way again.", she said.

Finn nodded and looked at Becky.

"My apologies love", he said to Becky.

The Phoenix turned to continue to the office. Becky took Finn's arm, stopping him.

"How can you help her?", Becky asked.

"If I don't she'll lose herself more. She needs someone to remind her of her humanity. We have to do that, no matter the choices she makes Becky.", he explained.

Becky sighed, knowing he was right.

"We'll figure out a way to get her back. I promise my love", Finn said, cupping Becky's cheek.

Becky nodded and watched Finn join her grandpa and Nova. She made her way back to the living room.

"Mom, where are the history books on the Phoenix?", she asked.

Her mom followed her towards her grandparents library.

"Should be the last shelf, at the top", her mom said.

If she was going to get Nova back. She needed to learn the history.

* * *

"Was this all apart of your plan? I thought this was about Abigail and teaching her a lesson?", Sting asked.

"And she's learning it. I want her to go back to her time knowing that there's nothing she could ever do to turn mates away from each other. I want her to find a way to be good, this is it", Boogeyman said.

"As long as no one is really getting hurt", Sting said.

"No one is. Once they die in that time, they stay asleep here.", Boogeyman said.

Sting sighed and looked towards the kids. The Beta and Gamma's older boys growling at him and protectively sitting around Mia and the twin boys.

"No one is going to hurt you", Sting assured them.


	22. Chapter 22-Options

Sitting around the table that held the map.

"So what's the plan?", Finn asked.

"Ask the Council to step down and if they don't and fight me on it. They die, it's as simple as that", she said.

"So we plan on killing everyone who doesn't agree with what you want?", Finn asked.

"Yes. Do you not agree Demon Balor?", she asked.

Finn chuckled.

"I actually like that plan, but before you go and cut off their heads right away. Why not give them a few days to think about it, weigh their options.", Finn said.

"I agree with Finn. Everyone deserves a chance to weigh their options. Are their lives worth giving up", her grandpa said.

The Phoenix thought about it.

"I guess that's fair", she said.

Finn was thankful she agreed to it.

* * *

Roman, Dean, and Seth arrived where the Council meets. He had to warn them and whatever punishment they decided to give to Nova, he had to sit back and watch. No matter how much it pained him to lose his one and only mate.

"Really think about this Roman. I mean it", Dean said.

"I have. We can't stop her Dean. They might be able to together", he said.

"And what happens if they can't?", Seth asked.

Roman swallowed.

"Then we're all doomed", he said.

He knew that's not what his Beta and Gamma wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

"Why did you request this meeting? Aren't we meeting with you and your mate tomorrow?", Trish asked.

Roman sighed.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news", Roman said.

"Your mate wants to kill us", Alexa said, voice for The Fairies.

Roman looked surprisingly at all of them.

"How did you know?", he asked.

"I'm a Witch, remember", Trish said.

"We also know you've accepted her fate, even death", Sheamus said, using his voice for The Druids.

"Which we haven't all agreed on", Lillian said, voice for The Banshees.

"Of course you wouldn't agree with death Lillian. Isn't she family to you", Natalya said, voice for the Valkyrie.

"I married into it, but that's not why I don't vote for her death. She's a child, a child who had no one to teach her control.", Lillian said.

She looked at Roman.

"And I can't believe you would allow her death to happen. That's not what a mate is", Lillian said to Roman.

He looked away from her.

"My wife's family would like to meet her. She is their granddaughter, if death isn't an option, maybe they can teach her control.", John said, voice for Warlocks and Phoenix.

"He makes a point. Maybe it's not too late for the child", Kelly said, voice for the Mermaids.

"Seeing as your father isn't here to give his vote for the Wolves, what say you?", Sheamus said to Roman.

"I want to help her", Roman said.

"That settles it, she'll go with John to the Phoenix home to learn self control. If it doesn't work, she'll be put to death", Trish announced.

Lillian was out voted, if this didn't work, there was nothing she could do to stop them from killing Nova.

"Don't I get a vote?", they all turned to see Nova and Finn.

"Demon Balor. What's the meaning of this?", Natalya asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not in control here", Finn said, his eyes flashed to Nova before looking back at them.

The Phoenix smiled.

"So this is the infamous Council", she said.

She could feel their fear and she laughed.

"Fear has this distinct aura, smell.", she said.

"No one is afraid of you here", Sheamus said.

"I beg to differ Druid. Yours is the strongest", she said.

"We've figured out a way to help you Nova. To help control the Phoenix.", Kelly said.

"Nova isn't here right now, but you can leave a message", the Phoenix said.

"What do you want?", Trish asked.

"I want you to bow to me. I want you to disband this idiotic idea of a Council. I will be your judge and jury.", she said.

"We bow to no one", Alexa said.

"And that's what's going to get you killed Fairy", The Phoenix said.

Alexa looked away from her. She tried to meet Nova's eyes, but the power The Phoenix gave off was too strong.

"I planned to come here and kill you. I know you saw your death Witch", she said, looking at Trish.

Trish didn't look away from Nova's eyes, finally she couldn't take it. The power radiating off of Nova was too strong, she had to look away from her.

"Finn talked me out of it, if and only if you give up your seat and bow to me. If you don't, you don't have to worry, your death will be quick and who am I kidding, with all the pain you've all caused, I'm going to make it hurt. So, think wisely before deciding. You've got till tomorrow", The Phoenix said.

John stood quickly.

"Your family can help you. They want to meet you", he said.

The Phoenix laughed.

"They don't want to help me, they want to control me. You don't think I've heard the stories. My mother told me what kind of people they were. I promised my mom I would never let them lay a hand on me and I plan on keeping that promise to her.", The Phoenix said.

"The Banshees can't help you, not the way The Bellas can", John said.

"The Banshees are my family. Everyone else has given up on me, even accepting my death", she said, looking towards Roman.

Roman swallowed.

"And I've accepted theirs too", she said.

Dean and Seth stood on either side of Roman. Understanding that she had just threatened him. She laughed softly.

"Like either of you can stop me", she said to them, rolling her eyes before looking back at the Council.

"Just meet with them, if you don't like what they offer, you can walk away", John said.

The Phoenix nodded.

"I suggest you all think about mine as well, because I still expect an answer", she said.

She turned to walk away, Finn right behind her. Dean looked at Roman.

"What do we do now? She knows you've given up.", Dean said.

"I haven't given up, I can't. I said I've accepted her death but that's not true. The ultimatum she gave them, wasn't just for them. It was for me too, for the pack", Roman said.

"And you plan to accept it?", Seth asked.

Roman swallowed.

"I have no choice.", he said.

* * *

Nova and Finn made their way to Reigns territory.

"What are we doing here?", Finn asked.

"He'll know. Send him a message, let him know I'm waiting", she said.

Finn nodded and mind linked Roman. Nova walked around the houses.

"Nova", Sarah approached her.

The Phoenix smiled.

"No, sorry", she said.

"What can I do for you Phoenix?", she asked.

"I see your Beta linked you. Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone, well, depends on your Alpha.", she said.

Sarah nodded.

"I'll wait for him in his office if that's ok", Nova said, making her way to the meeting room.

Sarah nodded again. Savi came around the corner. She froze as Nova and Finn passed them.

"Did she hurt you?", Savi asked Sarah.

"No", Sarah said.

Inside the meeting room, The Phoenix looked around. It was hardly used and it reminded her of her grandpa's office.

"You wouldn't actually hurt him, would you?", Finn asked her.

The Phoenix looked at him.

"Nova would never forgive me. She feels so strongly towards him and we haven't even mated with him yet.", she said.

Finn nodded. The Phoenix lifted her hand to her nose, feeling something drip down. Blood.

"You're using too much power for her body to take. You've got to let her surface and regain her energy.", Finn said, handing her a tissue.

She wiped her nose.

"After this, when she's safe at home", she said.

Finn nodded, turning his head slightly.

"He's here", he said.


	23. Chapter 23-Familiar

Roman made his way to the meeting room. Walking in, The Phoenix smiled. Finn pushed himself off the wall, hands in his pockets.

"I'll be outside", he said, excusing himself.

Roman eyed the Phoenix.

"You want us to bow to you. We accept", Roman said.

The Phoenix stood and made her way around the table and towards Roman.

"Stand by me? Help me", she said.

Roman shook his head no.

"I can't. I don't agree with your methods. You want to kill innocent lives if they don't want to bow to you", Roman said.

"But you agree with those stupid rules the Council set. How is that any different from what I'm doing?", she asked.

"They aren't killing anyone", he said.

"They were set to kill me if they couldn't come up with a solution and you were willing to let them", she said.

"That's what I said, yes, but I doubt I would let them.", Roman said.

Feeling something run down her nose again. She grabbed the tissue and held it against her nose.

"What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?", Roman asked concerned.

He moved closer to her, his hand resting on her cheek.

"She's tired", the Phoenix said.

Roman stepped back.

"You're killing her", he said softly.

"I love Nova. She's apart of me, I would never ever hurt her on purpose", the Phoenix snapped.

"Then let her out. She needs to breath and regain her energy", Roman said.

"No. Not here. It isn't safe for her and I promised to protect her", she said.

She was going to walk passed him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her and connecting their lips.

"Let her out", he whispered against her lips.

"Promise me she's safe", she whispered.

"I promise", he said, looking her in the eyes.

The violet in Nova's eyes faded.

"Nova?", he asked.

She fainted and he picked her up. Walking out with her and towards his house. Finn, Dean, and Seth followed.

"She finally let her out", Finn said.

"How long do we have?", Roman asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on how much free reign Nova has given her.", Finn said.

"Is she listening now?", Dean asked as they entered Roman's home.

"No, both are sleeping.", Finn said.

"Wait here", Roman said as he made his way up to his room.

He laid her down and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Don't leave me again", he whispered.

She moaned and shifted over. He covered her and made his way back downstairs.

"My mate is working on finding a way to help Nova", Finn said as soon as he saw Roman.

"Why can't we just ask her grandparents for help?", Seth asked.

"No. She hates them, they are on her shit list as well. If we even step on their land, she'll know and view us as traitors", Finn said.

"No one is taking her anywhere. Her Phoenix doesn't trust anyone but me. She asked me to stand by her, maybe I can convince her to stop, to trust that the rules do work", Roman said.

"She doesn't fully trust you, she's going off of what Nova feels. She would never hurt you, not unless you betray her, and even then it would have to be something horrible.", Finn said.

Roman sighed. The door to his house opened and Abigail walked in.

"What the hell is she still doing here? Are you trying to get your pack killed", Abigail yelled.

"Keep your voice down", Roman growled.

"Your pack is talking. If she doesn't leave, they will. You'll lose everything you've worked so hard for Roman", she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He took a step away from her.

"Don't touch me and don't tell me what to do. You aren't even apart of this pack. Go home Abigail", Roman said.

She placed her hand on her stomach.

"You would kick your child out of his own pack?", she asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Give it up child, that baby is not his and if you aren't off this land by the time she wakes. You'll be dead", Finn warned.

Abigail glared at Finn.

"You're going to regret this", Abigail said to Roman.

She slammed the door on her way out. Roman sighed.

"Have Baron and Corey make sure she leaves", Roman said to Seth.

Seth nodded and linked Baron and Corey.

* * *

John arrived back on Phoenix land. The Queen and King sitting at their thrones. Nikki smiled at him and kissed him as he stood next to her.

"Is the child a Phoenix?", the King asked.

John nodded.

"She is. She looks so much like Brianna and Nicole", John said.

The Queen swallowed.

"She's Brianna's isn't she", she said softly.

"I believe so", John said.

"I have to see her", Nikki said.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"There's one more thing", he said.

"She's from the Order. The pact was broken and so they are being reborn.", The King said.

John nodded.

"What does that mean?", Nikki asked.

"It means she's stronger than us, even put together. Your grandmother made a deal with a Demon and a Witch. Any new Phoenix born will only have two gifts. Fire of course, and one extra one.", her dad explained.

Nikki nodded.

"That doesn't explain what the Order is", Nikki said.

"The Order were a group of very powerful Phoenix, some as strong as the child. It consumed them, all they lived for was power and killing. They had several gifts which made them as strong as they are", her dad said.

"Your grandmother, she asked for the Demon and Witch to never let the Order be reborn again. The Demon and Witch wanted a Phoenix mate in return. Your aunt Trish is one of them", her mom said.

"And Kane wanted Brie", Nikki said.

Her parents nodded.

"He didn't get her, the deal was broken.", her dad said.

"Why weren't Brie and I born with those powers?", Nikki asked.

"Because, Trish got her mate, my brother, but a female Phoenix hadn't been born yet in our family. Then you two were born, he picked Brie. You two were the only females born in our bloodline, you were already mated. The second Brie mated with her human, the deal was broken", her dad said.

"So, if I were to get pregnant?", Nikki asked.

"The child would be from the Order as well, if he or she is a Phoenix", her dad said.

"Can we still help her? Find a way for Nova to control her Phoenix?", John asked.

"Controlling a Phoenix from the Order is much more difficult. They don't want to be controlled. Like I said, they live and feed off of power and killing. They forget to eat, sleep, which drains them and ends up", he stopped.

"Killing them", Nikki said.

Her dad nodded.

"I won't let that happen to Brie's daughter. She is the last piece of Brie left", Nikki said.

"Bring her here. I'll re-read some books and maybe come up with something", her dad said.

Nikki nodded and looked at John.

"Take me to her", she said.

John nodded.

* * *

Nova felt weak, tired, and starving. She didn't want to get out of bed. She slowly sat up, her body felt so sore. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room. Swallowing, her throat was dry. She tried to stand, but her legs shook and sat back down. She wouldn't risk it.

"You're up", she turned to see a woman standing by the door.

She turned a light on. Nova covered her eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

"I'm sorry", this woman said.

Why did she sound so familiar? Finally Nova opened her eyes, seeing this woman's face. She jumped back, which caused her body to be in pain. She cried out.

"I didn't", Nikki stopped.

"You're dead.", Nova cried.

"Nova", Nikki said, trying to approach her.

"Stay away from me. Help!", Nova yelled.

Hearing heavy sets of footsteps coming towards the room. Roman was the first one in.

"I told you. Not like this", Roman yelled at this woman who looked so much like her mother.

John pulled Nikki out of the room. Roman cupped Nova's face, wiping her tears.

"Its ok. I'm here", Roman soothed her.

"What am I doing here? Where's that Demon? Your mom? What did I do?", Nova asked quickly.

"I'll explain, just calm down first ok. Breath", Roman said.

He tried to hug her but she flinched.

"It hurts, my whole body hurts. Please don't touch me", she cried.

 **"Finn"** , Roman mind linked him.


	24. Chapter 24-Mine

It hurt to move. Roman felt bad that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember is that Demon holding your mom and", she stopped.

"He killed her and you, you killed him. You went after the Council and gave them an ultimatum. Bow to you or die", he said.

She swallowed, it even hurt to do that since her throat was dry.

"I asked her to help me, I was just trying to help", she mumbled.

Finn appeared. They both looked at him.

"She's in pain", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"It takes a lot to hold power like hers. Don't let her out anymore Nova. Understood?", Finn said.

Nova nodded, but flinched.

"She's bruising", Finn said, noticing the purple and greenish marks.

"My bag. I need my backpack from my grandpa's house", she whispered.

Finn nodded and disappeared.

"Who's that woman? The one who looks like my mom?", she asked.

"Its her twin sister Nikki. She wasn't suppose to be in here when you woke up. I didn't want her to scare you", Roman said.

Nova looked over at him. Reading his aura, there was red, love. Blue, sadness and black, anger.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", he asked.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"I told you this would be a bad idea. I don't belong here or the human world.", she said softly.

"You belong with me. I do know that. There's a reason why fate made us mates, and I'm going to figure it out. I promise you", he said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't think I can control her anymore.", she said.

He moved closer to her, touching her cheek and wiping the tear that had slipped.

"I'll help you", he whispered.

"How?", she asked.

"I know that your mom had bad blood with your grandparents, but they are the only ones who can help you. Who can teach you how to control her", he said.

"And what if they lock me up and never let me go?", she asked.

"I won't let them. You are mine", he said.

"Will you be with me?", she asked.

"Yes. Dean and Seth can watch the pack for me", he said.

Finn appeared and had her backpack over his shoulder. He smiled and set it on the bed.

"Inside there's a book with recipes, there's one to help me with the pain. Should be the second or third page.", Nova said.

Roman opened her bag and found two books.

"It's the blue one", she said.

He opened it and found it. Standing.

"I'll have Sarah make this. I'll be back", Roman said.

Nova nodded. Finn sat and opened the other book.

"My mom's journal", she said.

He nodded and set it beside her.

"I'm going to have a word with Nikki and John. Roman let me know you've accepted the help. I think that's great and if you ever need me just call out my name", Finn said.

He stood and turned to make his way out of the room.

"What if they still can't help me?", she asked, stopping him.

He looked over at her.

"She told me I'm different, I'm not like them. They don't know how to help me", she said.

Finn nodded.

"You know something Finn, tell me", she said.

He sat back down.

"You are something we all refer to as The Order. The strongest kind of Phoenix there has ever been.", he said.

He told her the whole story.

"Do you think my great grandmother is still alive?", she asked.

"She might be. She had to hide from Taker, but seeing as you killed him. She doesn't have to worry about him anymore.", he said.

"You know she's alive. I can read your aura", she said.

He sighed.

"You don't understand. Stephanie and Hunter are after them, they want to kill your great grandfather. With him out of the way, they can claim his lands", Finn whispered.

Nova remembers Stephanie telling her about a brother that tried to kill her.

"She lied to me", she said.

"What?", Finn asked confused.

"Stephanie told me she had a brother who tried to kill her. She lied", Nova said.

Finn chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. They've always been vile", he said.

"She showed me visions of Roman and Abigail", she said.

"That's why you got so angry. You thought they were true when you caught him", he said.

She nodded.

"Mind if I take a look?", he asked.

She shook her head no. He lifted his hands and placed them on either side of her head. Closing his eyes, he saw what Stephanie planted in her head. False visions, false words. He pulled away.

"He would never do something like that. This pack runs on loyalty, honesty, and respect. She's evil and doesn't believe in anything unless she can gain something from it. Now the question is, what did she gain from turning you off of Roman?", he said.

"Abigail", she said shrugging.

"No. Stephanie doesn't do anything unless it helps her as well", he said.

Nova sighed.

"Randy", she said.

Finn nodded.

"That would be it. If you mated with Randy, they would be unstoppable.", he said.

"They wanted to use me", she said.

Finn noticed the slight change in her. The Phoenix was now awake and pissed. He cupped her face. Splashes of violet in her eyes.

"Don't. She needs a break, look at her", Finn said.

Nova was confused. The violet leaving her eyes. Finn sighed. The door opened again and Roman poked his head in.

"Tea should be ready soon", he said.

She nodded. He handed her back the book and sat down. Finn cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you two alone", Finn said.

 **"We have to go after Stephanie and kill her. She tried to take Roman from you, she doesn't deserve to live in our world Nova"** , The Phoenix said.

Nova was a little worried the Phoenix would push herself out and push her back in.

 **"Don't be afraid of me. I have always protected you. They are right, you need to regain your strength"** , The Phoenix said.

Nova could feel her going dormant.

"Are you hungry?", Roman asked.

She looked over at him, almost forgetting he was here. She nodded. Trying to stand, she couldn't, it hurt too much. Roman approached her.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

She looked up at him, his eyes told her he was worried about her. She nodded and he carefully slipped his hands under her legs and carried her out and downstairs. He set her on the couch, noticing her trying to cover her bruised legs. He grabbed a blanket and covered her legs with it.

"I'll bring you your tea", he whispered.

She nodded. He walked towards the kitchen as Nikki appeared. Nova couldn't help but look over her face.

"Can we talk?", Nikki asked.

Nova still couldn't believe she was getting to see her mom again, except this wasn't her mom. Nikki sat beside her.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know if your mom ever told you about me, that she was a twin", Nikki said.

"She told me she had a sister", Nova said softly.

Nikki nodded.

"You look so much like her", Nikki said.

"Me? You", Nova said.

"How did she die?", Nikki asked.

Nova looked down at her hands.

"They said it was a car accident, but I know it wasn't. I saw it before it happened", she said.

"Your Banshee", Nikki said.

Nova nodded.

"I tried to warn them, but they thought they could change it. Obviously they didn't", Nova said.

Nikki brushed Nova's hair behind her ear, the way her mom use to do to her.

"Did you see their faces?", Nikki asked.

"Their blurry. Becky said, that if I haven't met them yet, then it would be difficult to see them.", Nova said.

Nikki nodded.

"I know someone who can help focus those blurry faces. We'll find out who did this", Nikki said.

"Are you saying, that whoever did this is from Agartha?", Nova asked.

"I'm positive. We weren't the only ones looking for them Nova.", Nikki said.

Nova could feel the Phoenix awake, she was just as angry as Nova.


	25. Chapter 25-Mia?

"Your eyes change colors too. Your Phoenix is there", Nikki said.

Nova looked away from her and closed her eyes. Nikki placed her hand on Nova's hands.

"You don't have to hide it from me Nova. Mine do that too, except their like a redish orange", Nikki said.

"My mom's was too", Nova said.

"Yours are prettier though", Nikki said.

"Do you have more than one power too?", Nova asked.

"No, just one. I can project myself from one place to another", Nikki said.

"Me too", Nova said excited.

Nikki smiled. Maybe Nikki could teach her how to use it.

"Well, it's more like when I get scared. I don't know how to control it", Nova said.

"I can teach you, but you would have to come with me to our castle", Nikki said.

"You live in a castle?", Nova asked.

Nikki laughed at Nova's facial expression.

"You're going to love it Nova. You'll have your own room and you'll never be without. We are going to take care of you", Nikki said.

"Does Roman get his own room too or do we have to share since we're mates? I don't really know how this whole thing works", Nova said.

"Nova, Roman can't come", Nikki said.

"What do you mean?", Nova asked.

"My parents don't take too kindly to Werewolves", Nikki said.

"Why?", Nova asked.

"Your mom never told you about our parents?", Nikki asked.

"Some things. Is this because he's not strong enough, according to them?", Nova asked.

Nikki nodded.

"I won't go without him", Nova said.

Roman walked into the living room with a cup of hot tea. He set it down on the table and sat across from them.

"Let me talk to my parents. I'll be right back", Nikki said to Nova.

Nova nodded. Nikki made her way to the kitchen.

"Talk to her parents about what?", Roman asked.

"She said they won't let you come with me, but I'm not going without you. I don't know them. They might be my mom's blood, but all the things she's said about them. I don't want to go alone", Nova said.

"Nova", Roman said softly.

"Don't tell me to go without you", she whispered.

He smiled.

"Then I won't", he said softly.

She reached for the tea and took long drinks. It might have been hot for a human, but it wasn't for her.

"Ready for some food?", Dean asked, walking into the living room smiling.

"More than ready", Nova said.

Dean smirked and Roman chuckled. He noticed her bruises fading. Sarah and Savannah walked in with trays of food. Setting them on the coffee table in front of Nova.

"Aren't you all eating with us?", Nova asked.

"No, we think you two need some time alone.", Sarah said.

Dean wrapped his arm around her. Nova glanced at Roman.

"We can stay if you want us too", Seth said.

Nova looked at Roman.

"Is that ok with you?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"Of course", he said.

He wanted her as comfortable as possible. If it meant having his Beta and Gamma around, then he was all for it. They served themselves and sat around the small coffee table. Roman sat beside her, his leg would brush against hers. She could feel his body heat and it would warm her. Roman could smell her and he controlled his urge to turn towards her and take her.

"So do you guys have kids?", she asked.

She needed to distract herself. Sarah and Savannah shook their heads lightly.

"What's stopping you?", Nova asked.

"See, Dean and Seth are Beta and Gamma, but they're also your guardians. They protect the female Alpha.", Sarah said.

Nova nodded.

"Their fathers protected Roman's mother. When a new Alpha is born, so are the Beta and Gamma.", Sarah finished.

Nova still didn't understand. Dean cleared his throat.

"As soon as you crazy kids mate, we can have kids", Dean said.

Roman choked on his drink. Nova blushed. Sarah elbowed Dean and he shrugged.

"Oh", she said softly.

"See, our kids will be your child's Beta and Gamma. If we don't have a child and you do, then that means you haven't had the packs future Alpha", Savannah explained.

"So we would have to", Nova couldn't finish her sentence.

Her cheeks felt hot. Dean nodded with a smirk. Again, Sarah elbowed him and this time, he grunted. Roman cleared his throat.

"I think that's enough stories for tonight", he said.

"No, but we want to know more about Nova", Sarah said.

"Then let's move away from, mating talk", Roman said.

The girls nodded.

"What's the human world like?", Savannah asked.

"I thought you've all been there", Nova said.

"Everyone else has, my parents didn't want me going and possibly falling in love with a human", Savannah said.

"Which I'm grateful for", Seth said.

Nova noticed the way Dean sent a look towards Sarah. Sarah bit her lip.

"I was a teenager at the time, can we move on", Sarah said to Dean.

"You're lucky you came back. I would have torn that boy's head off if you decided to stay with him", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Dean and he smiled. Kissing her softly.

"And to reassure Dean, I was never in love with Tye. It was a fling, a crush", Sarah said.

Dean growled and Sarah nudged him.

"Have you been with anyone?", Savannah asked Nova.

Nova shook her head.

"They were all too afraid of me.", she said.

Sarah reached over and placed her hand on top of Nova's.

"Well we aren't afraid of you. You fit in here Nova, no matter what you think. You've done what you had to do to protect.", Sarah said.

Roman, Dean, and Seth hadn't filled in the girls about The Phoenix's plan.

"You might regret saying that in the future", Nova said softly.

Nova sighed.

"I'm really tired", she said to Roman.

He nodded. Dean and Seth took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and left with Savi and Sarah. Roman helped Nova upstairs.

"Where's Nikki?", she asked.

"She's staying in the guest house with John. I told her to give you some time", Roman said.

Nova nodded. Getting to the room, she sat down on the bed.

"I'll be in the room down the hall if you need me", Roman said nervous.

 **"Stop him. Don't let him leave"** , her Phoenix told her.

"I feel better when I'm near you", she said quickly.

He stopped and swallowed.

 **"Ask him to stay"** , her Phoenix said.

"Stay?", she asked.

He nodded.

"No mating, ok. I'm not", he stopped her.

"I would never force you Nova", he said.

She nodded. She laid down and Roman took up the empty side. He didn't know if he could do this. Her smell was intoxicating, tempting. Nova could feel her Phoenix's wants for him. Her body warming.

 **"Can't you imagine the feeling of his hard body on top of yours. Moving inside you, the power, the animalistic",** she had to cut her off.

"Shut up", Nova shouted.

Roman sat up.

"I didn't say anything", he said.

Nova sat up too.

"No, it's not you, its, her. She's just, she's", Nova couldn't tell him what her Phoenix was saying.

She blushed.

"Your Phoenix is talking to you", he said, nodding in understanding.

 **"Oh you prefer to ride him, that's good too"** , her Phoenix said.

"I'm not riding anyone", Nova mumbled.

Roman chuckled.

"Don't worry, my wolf is just as perverted. His thoughts about you from the moment we laid eyes on you. You can't even imagine", Roman said.

Nova huffed. Why did he have to go and say that.

"But right now, you need sleep. We have plenty of time for that", he said.

She didn't know what to say to that. She just laid back and closed her eyes and Roman turned off the lights.

* * *

 _Nova shifted a bit, feeling something heavy around her waist. A hand on her stomach._

 _"Good morning my love", Roman whispered._

 _She smiled into her pillow and turned over to face Roman. His hair was all over the place, as was hers._

 _"Good morning", she whispered, before kissing his lips._

 _He growled softly. Pulling away from the kiss, his lips kissed her neck and his nose inhaled her sweet scent._

 _"You're carrying my young again. You smell so good", he whispered._

 _Nova giggled._

 _"Mommy",_ _Nova looked towards the door._

 _"I'm coming Mia", she said back._

 _Nova stood and felt dizzy. Everything turning black. She could hear Roman asking if she was ok, but his voice was distant._ _The little girl's voice fading._

 _"Mia", she whispered._

* * *

Nova sat up gasping for air. Roman on alert, covering her body with his.

"What's wrong?", he asked her.

She was shaking and sweating.

 **"Finn"** , he linked him.

Finn appeared.

"What's wrong with her?", Roman growled.

"She's having a panic attack. She hasn't had one since her parents died. I blocked them out", Finn said, placing his hand on Nova's forehead.

She relaxed.

"Mia", she said.

Roman and Finn were confused. Who was Mia?

"Who is Mia, Nova?", Finn asked.

"She's the little girl I hear. She's my daughter", Nova said.

"But, how?", Roman asked.

"It was a dream, Nova", Finn said.

Nova shook her head.

"No. It felt so real and I hear her call out to me when I'm awake too", Nova said.


	26. Chapter 26-Body & Soul

Finn went downstairs to get Nova a glass of water. Nova looked at Roman.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?", Nova asked Roman softly.

"Of course not. You know I hear that little girl too, but we don't have a child Nova. Maybe it was a future vision", he said.

"I don't have those. My Banshee only sees bad", she said.

She shook her head.

"It felt so real", she mumbled.

"Mia", Roman said softly.

Nova looked at him.

"You know, before I was born my mom swore I was a girl. She had picked Mia, I told her if I ever had a daughter that I would name her Mia.", Roman said.

Nova smiled. Finn walked in with a glass of water, handing it to Nova. She thanked him and took a long drink.

"I'm going to go talk to Becky. Maybe she saw it too", Finn said.

Nova nodded and Finn left.

"Something's not right Roman. I can feel it", Nova said.

He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently.

"We are going to figure this out", Roman said softly.

* * *

Abigail was pacing her room. There was no hiding the baby inside her. Her dad would smell it as soon as he got home. A soft knock at her door, it opened just a bit and Braun poked his head in.

"He won't be back for a while. We could leave, start our family somewhere else", he suggested.

Her father would never let them. He would hunt them down and kill their baby first as they watched.

"This baby is not yours", she said to him.

"Bullshit, it is and you know it", Braun growled.

"You have to leave. Go back to your pack before they realize you're gone", she begged.

He was from the Reigns pack. If her father found out, she would use Braun's mate bond to her to turn against his pack and then kill him.

"Please", she begged him, tears in her eyes.

"He's never going to love you the way I could. We are meant to be together Abigail. Roman can't give you what you want", he said.

"No. You can't give me what I want", it was more like what her father wanted.

Which was Roman's pack. With Roman out of the way, her dad could move in. Her dad had groomed her since she was a little girl. Eyes on the prize he would say, and that prize was Alpha Roman. Her dad would kidnap women from the human world and rape them till they gave him young. Till he had a girl. Abigail.

"Then I'll challenge him", Braun said.

"Who? My dad?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Alpha Roman. I'll challenge him for his title. I'm allowed to do that", Braun said, turning around to leave.

"You can't, he'll kill you and if he allows you to live, he'll kick you out of the pack", Abigail said.

"And I hope that when he does, you'll come with me", he said, before leaving.

Abigail bit her lip as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

After her shower. Nova checked her body for bruising. They were very light on her back. The door opened and Roman walked in.

"Roman", she gasped.

Trying to cover as much of her body as she could. His eyes changing color as he looked over her body. A growl came out. Nova could feel her body heating up.

"Roman", she shouted as she covered herself with her towel.

He shook his head and turned.

"I'm sorry, it, my wolf. I'm sorry", he said.

She noticed him tilt his head up. He could smell her, she wanted him too.

"Nova, you should put some clothes on, and quickly", he said.

If he moved, his Hellhound would take over and rush Nova. He's been denying his wolf and hound for too long.

"I'm dressed", she said softly.

He sighed and she noticed his back relax, his shoulders slump forward. He swallowed before facing her.

"Nikki and John would like to speak to you downstairs.", he said.

She nodded. A blush on her cheeks and not being able to meet his eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

" **Alpha, Braun would like a word with you",** Dean linked.

" **I'll be right there",** he sent back.

"What is it?", Nova asked.

He looked down and realized she had moved closer to him. She knew someone was talking to him because of the distant look he gets.

"One of my pack members wants a word. You talk to John and Nikki and I'll be back as soon as I can", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you mind?", he asked.

"Mind what?", she asked confused.

He leaned down and closed his eyes. She realized he was going to kiss her. She let him, closing the space between them. His lips were soft and skilled. He pulled away slowly.

"My wolf needed that, I needed that", he admitted.

Why did his kiss feel so familiar? Even back at the cave, she got a sense of knowing him, body and soul.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Don't you feel it?", she asked.

He nodded.

"But we aren't mated. I don't understand why I feel that way", he whispered.

" **Alpha",** Dean called.

Roman sighed.

"I have to go", he said.

She nodded and watched him leave. She slowly made her way down the stairs. Sarah was waiting for her.

"Roman told me to keep you company and I'm also here to make sure they don't kidnap you", she said, laughing softly.

Nova laughed. Making their way to the kitchen. Nikki stood with a smile. Nova sat and so did she.

"We've talked to my parents and they agreed to let Roman come. As long as he doesn't interfere with their methods in training you", Nikki said.

"He won't", Nova said.

Nikki nodded.

"So, when do we leave?", Nova asked.

"That depends on Roman. When he could leave", John said.

Nova nodded.

* * *

Roman walked into his office and Braun stood, bowing his head.

"What can I do for you Braun?", Roman asked.

Dean and Seth on either side of Roman behind his desk.

"I'm here to challenge you Alpha Reigns", Braun said.

Everyone froze.

"You want to challenge me for Alpha?", Roman asked.

Braun nodded.

"Can I ask why?", Roman asked.

"You have something I want, something that belongs to me and I can't get either back until I'm Alpha of this pack.", he said.

Roman raised a brow.

"What is this something?", Roman asked.

"My mate", Braun said.

Roman growled. His Hellhound coming out.

"She's not yours boy", The Hellhound growled.

"Abigail is mine", Braun growled.

Roman calmed down.

"Abigail?", he asked.

Braun nodded. Roman chuckled.

"Braun, I don't want Abigail. I've found my true mate and", Braun stopped him.

"I know", he said.

"What's going on Braun?", Dean asked.

Braun sighed and told them everything. From beginning to end, everything Abigail told them when they had met. Roman sighed.

"If you challenge me Braun, I could end up killing you and I don't want to do that. You have an unborn baby to think about", Roman said.

"I know Alpha", Braun said.

"There are a few things Abigail would have to do before becoming apart of this pack, but she is more than welcome here", Roman said.

Braun's eyes lit up with hope.

"Let me discuss this with my mate and I'll let you know soon", Roman said.

Braun nodded.

"Thank you Alpha", Braun said.

He left. Dean and Seth looked at Roman.

"Are you really considering letting Abigail mold herself into this pack?", Dean asked.

"She's Braun's mate Dean, she's pregnant with his child. We can't just abandon them, no matter what.", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"She'll either fall in line or suffer with her father and my gut is telling me she'll pick Braun. She knows we can protect her from Bray, she won't have to look over her shoulder here", Roman said.

"Bray might fight you in it. Stealing his daughter to mate with your pack member", Seth said.

"And I'll win. The Council will back me. He knew Abigail and Braun are mates and he's stopping them from being together. It goes against nature, fate.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Roman stood.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a mate to look after.", Roman said.


	27. Chapter 27-Permission

Nova was outside with Nikki and John. Nikki was showing Nova how to project herself. It was a little harder than she thought. She was still weak and would have to sit after trying. Roman was coming back from his meeting and sat beside her.

"No more", he said.

She looked over at him and nodded. He brushed her hair back.

"You like touching me a lot", she said.

He pulled his hand away.

"I apologize", he said.

"No, it's not, I just", she didn't know what to say.

His leg brushed hers.

"Its my Hellhound, the contact calms him", he explained.

"My Phoenix likes it when you brush our hair", she admitted, biting her lip.

He smiled.

"We need to talk my love", he said.

Her heart fluttered when he called her his love. It also felt oddly familiar to him, natural.

"About?", she asked, crossing her legs and turning to him.

"A pack member came to me today, he admitted that the child Abigail is pregnant with is his", he said.

She nodded, still not understanding what that had to do with them.

"He is her mate, but her father would never allow it. He would try to kill him and when a mate loses their partner, it's devastating. Bray would kill his own daughter in front of Braun and our pack to get his point across", he explained.

"Why doesn't he bring her here?", Nova asked, curious.

He quickly looked at her.

"We're talking about Abigail here love. The same girl who hurt us, who made you not trust me.", he said.

Nova sighed.

"I know and my Phoenix is screaming at me right now, but this Braun is from your pack, and she's expecting his baby. A baby, Roman. We can't do that to a child who has no say in any of this", she said.

Roman smiled.

"Spoken like a true Alpha female and this is **our** pack. I was thinking we could do a test run. If it doesn't work out, I can transfer them to another pack", he said.

"You can do that?", she asked with a tilt of her head.

He thought it was the cutest thing in the world. He nodded.

"Yes. I have a responsibility to know all the Alphas", he said.

"How many are there?", she asked.

"Five", he said.

They both had this dreamy look in their eyes as they looked at each other. Someone cleared their throat and they both turned.

"Sorry, but we've gotten the all clear for you to go to the castle.", John said, Nikki beside him.

Roman sighed.

"I might not be going", he said.

Nova quickly looked at him.

"Why? You said you would go, you promised me", she said.

"Love, once Braun brings Abigail here, Bray will come for her and challenge me. Our pack took his daughter and mated her to one of ours. We aren't allowed to do that without asking for permission", Roman explained.

"That's why you asked to speak to my parents when you met me", she said.

He nodded.

"I wasn't just going to take you Nova", he said.

"I'm not leaving you, I want to be there", she said.

He smiled.

"I want you there too love, but I haven't claimed you yet. Remember one of his is your third mate. He could challenge me for you too", he said.

"Are you saying you aren't strong enough to fight off two men for me", she teased.

He smirked.

"I would do anything for you", he whispered.

Again, John cleared his throat. Drawing back their attention to them. Roman sighed.

"You will stay near Dean and Seth. Understood?", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"We'll stay too. We could use a little amusement, I missed the last underground fight", John said.

Roman chuckled. Werewolve underground fights were common. Matt had snuck Roman, Dean, and Seth to one when they were younger. These fights were for the Wolves who loved war, blood, and didn't mind the scars on their bodies.

John and Nikki walked away from them, giving Roman and Nova a moment alone.

" **Braun, bring Abigail here. My mate has accepted it. Bring her to my office",** Roman linked to him.

" **Yes Alpha",** Braun linked back.

"You have to teach me how to do that", Nova said.

Roman looked over at her.

"Mindlink. It's easy", he said.

He moved closer to her and took her hands.

"Close your eyes", he said.

She smiled and did as he said. He moved his face closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath near her cheek.

"Focus", he whispered.

That was kind of hard to do when he was driving her hormones crazy by being this close to her. He sniffed the air. Licking his lips to taste her scent. He growled softly. Swallowing, he had to focus now.

"Think of me, say something", he whispered.

" **Roman",** he smiled.

" **See, easy",** she jumped a bit after hearing him inside her head.

He chuckled. He was still so close to her. His eyes were red.

"My self control is breaking baby girl. I can smell you and", he closed his eyes and moaned.

Her heart was beating against her chest. He leaned in more and pressed his lips against her neck. She could feel his tongue swiping at her skin. She moaned. His canines extended, feeling them scrape against her skin.

"Stop", Nikki shouted.

Roman pulled away, his Hellhound growling at her.

"You can't just claim her. That is a private moment, for a private setting between you both. You will disgrace her innocence like that", Nikki said disgusted.

The Hellhound stood and approached Nikki. She didn't back down, John placed himself between them.

"Roman, stop", Nova said calmly.

He did.

"We would never do anything to hurt her. I wasn't going to claim her now, I just wanted a feel for it", the Hellhound said.

"Sure you did", Nikki said.

"Enough Nikki", John mumbled to her.

Nova reached for Roman's hand and the Hellhound looked at her. She could feel his body was hotter, steam coming off his shoulders and through his clothes.

"Hummingbird", he whispered.

That felt familiar to Nova. He leaned down and helped her up. Taking hold of her hand. Glaring one last time at Nikki before walking towards his office. He growled as he passed them. Nova squeezed his arm.

"Be good", she whispered.

He smirked. The Hellhound let Roman back out, he didn't feel like handling this Abigail situation after what she's done. He would just kill her now, pregnant or not. Walking into the office. Roman let Nova sit in his chair, Dean and Seth on either side. Abigail had her head down, sniffling. Braun rubbed her back.

"I've granted permission", Roman stopped.

He looked at Nova before looking back at Abigail.

"Excuse me, **we've** granted you permission for you to be here. To live freely with your mate and unborn child. Under our protection of course.", Roman said, correcting himself.

"My father will come for me", she whispered.

Roman leaned against his desk.

"You know our pack, you're well protected here. If you don't feel comfortable, I can transfer you and Braun to another pack far away from us and your father", Roman said.

Nova read her aura and it was a sad one.

" **Read her",** her Phoenix said.

Nova stood and walked over to Abigail. Placing her hands on the sides of her head.

"What is she doing?", Braun asked.

"I'm not sure", Roman said.

Braun was going to reach for Nova and move her away from Abigail, but Dean and Seth were at his sides. Holding him down.

"You know better than to touch my female", Roman said.

Roman approached Nova and Abigail. Nova's hands were glowing.

"I don't think she's hurting her", Roman said.


	28. Chapter 28-Abigail

Flashes of Abigail's childhood went through Nova's mind. Getting a better understanding of her.

* * *

 _A little girl standing in the middle of the living room. Alone. Her fingers playing with her dress as her eyes stayed connected to the floor._ _A heavy hand set on her shoulder._

" _Go say goodbye to your mother Abigail", the voice Nova recognized._

 _She had just found out she would be leaving to Agartha and her human mother wasn't coming with her._ _Abigail looked up at the bearded man and nodded. They walked down the hall and into the kitchen._ _The woman sighed and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _Just take her already.", this woman yelled._

 _The woman gave Abigail her back and waited till they left. Another man standing by the door, had her bags. The man with the red beard handed her a teddy bear._

" _Its time to go home", the man behind her said._

* * *

 _The flashes were quick again. Abigail was older, her hair longer and she was dressed nicely._

" _You know what you need to do for me Abigail.", this same man said._

 _He took her outside and close to the territory line. She could see people fighting._

" _The man with the blue shorts. He's the one you need to mate with and once you do, we kill him. Everything will be ours and there will be no one to stop us", he said._

" _Daddy. What about my mate? What if he's not it and I meet my actual mate?", she asked._

 _She had always dreamt of finding her soulmate, just like in the books she read about her kind._

" _He won't be any concern to you. Roman is our target and once he's out of the way you can do as you please.", he said._

" _But my mate won't want me after", he slapped her._

 _She held her cheek._

" _Focus on Roman, only him. Forget anyone else", he yelled._

" _Yes daddy", she said softly looking down._

" _I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry, just don't question my decisions", he said walking away._

* * *

 _Abigail was sitting under a tree watching Roman train with a blonde man. She had to admit, he was cute, but there was no connection. She was coming up on her eighteenth birthday._ _Seeing more men and women come out of the trees. A tall man, well built, with a beard walked towards Roman and her heart fluttered._

" _He's my mate", she whispered to herself._

 _She sat up more and watched this man instead of Roman. She smiled. Then suddenly, he turned to her, their eyes connecting. She gasped and hid behind the tree._ _Taking a peek, he was gone. She decided that was enough spying on what was suppose to be Roman._ _Making her way back to her pack. Someone wrapped their arm around her waist. Turning, it was her mate._

" _Who are you?", he asked._

" _My name's Abigail, Abigail Wyatt", she said._

 _He smiled._

" _I'm Braun", he said._

 _He leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss him back._

" _I need to speak to your parents", he said._

" _No", she shouted._

 _He looked at her confused._

" _It's a long story", she said softly._

" _I have time", he said._

 _She explained to him why they couldn't be together. The plans her father had for Roman and her._

" _We can run away. He won't find us, I can have my Alpha hide us. Alpha Sika will help", Braun said desperately._

 _Before she could answer him, Braun stood, growling. Her father came out of the shadows with two men behind him. Wolf eyes surrounding them._

" _Abigail, introduce me to your friend", her dad said, the scariest smile on his face._

 _She swallowed and stood. Taking Braun's hand._

" _He's my mate, daddy", she said._

 _Her dad laughed. She hid behind Braun._

" _I will take care of her, she'll have what she needs. You know my pack, we can provide", Braun said._

 _Her father looked at her._

" _That's good to hear, but how does that help me?", he asked._

 _Braun growled. Several of his Wolves jumped out and jumped on Braun, biting him, scratching him. Abigail begged her dad to stop them._

" _I'll do it, I'll seduce Roman, I swear. Just please stop", she cried._

 _Her dad whistled and they stopped. Braun was bloody and cut up. Abigail was going to go to him, but her dad grabbed her arm._

" _Leave my lands and don't you ever come back", he said to Braun._

 _A few of the pack members picked up Braun and threw his body towards Reigns Pack._ _Her dad grabbed her chin hard._

" _I know the bond, just like I know he won't stay away. Not unless we ruin you", he growled._

 _Abigail was terrified of what her dad just said. He dragged her to a house and pushed her in._

" _What can I do for you Alpha?", Joe asked._

" _My daughter seems to think she can do as she pleases. We've got plans, plans you know of", he said._

 _Joe nodded._

" _Her mate found her. We can't have any interference from him. There is only one thing that could possibly keep him away and that's ruining her", her dad said._

 _Joe looked from Bray to the crying girl._

" _You know what you're asking me to do?", Joe asked._

" _Why do you think I brought her here? Now can you do it or not? I can always find someone else", he said._

 _Joe swallowed and nodded. Her dad cupped her face._

" _You do as he says understood, or I will find that stupid wolf and kill him with my bare hands right in front of you", her dad growled._

 _Abigail nodded. He released her and left. Joe helped her up._

" _We'll take things slow", Joe said._

 _Abigail's tears ran down her face. Braun won't want her after this. Who wanted a mate who wasn't pure._ _Joe ran his hands down her body, squeezing and rubbing. His mouth on her neck and he groaned._ _He ripped her clothes off and turned her face down on the couch. She heard his zipper and felt him behind her._

 _She bit her lip as she felt him enter her. His loud grunts covering her crying. This wasn't how it was suppose to go._

" _So fucking tight for me. So sweet", he groaned, his hand on the back of her neck as his speed increased._

 _Once he finished, he moaned his release and she didn't want to move. Her thoughts on Braun._ _Joe pulled away and slapped her butt._

" _There you go girl, now get out", he yelled, walking away from her._

 _She did as he said. Her dad was outside. He grabbed her face._

" _Go wash up you whore", her dad spat at her._

 _She was done crying. Getting home and showering, scrubbing her skin raw._

* * *

Nova stopped and fell back into Roman's arms.

"My love?", he asked.

Abigail released her tears. She had blocked out those memories, those horrible memories. She looked at Braun. Remembering how he thought she was a whore because she had given herself to someone else. He never gave her a chance to explain.

He hadn't spoken to her since Roman brought her to his pack. While he was gone she had slept with Braun. Nature calling them together, fate. Abigail looked back at Roman. Nova's nose was bleeding.

"Is she going to be ok?", she asked.

Roman looked up at her.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest", he said, brushing Nova's hair back.

"I would like to speak to her when she wakes", Abigail said.

Roman nodded.

"Under supervision, which I'm sure you understand why", Roman said.

Abigail nodded. Roman lifted Nova and carried her out. Braun took Abigail's hand.

"Let me show you to our home", he said smiling.

Abigail smiled and nodded.

"And we have to talk Braun", she said.

He nodded.


	29. Chapter 29-Banned

Braun showed Abigail around their home. Every pack members house was the same size except for the Alpha's house, which was a little bit bigger.

"So, what do you think?", he asked.

"I like it. Its clean and smells fresh, unlike my other home", she said.

Her dad's pack didn't care if their houses were dirty and unclean. She rung her hands.

"My father forced me to give my virtue away. I didn't do it because I wanted too. I wanted my first time to be with you", she said.

Braun was angry.

"I'm sorry you weren't my first, I wish you were. You stopped talking to me and I had no choice but to follow my father, to do as he said. You hated me and I had nothing left", she cried.

Braun felt terrible for assuming something before asking. He cupped her face in his hand.

"I might not have been your first, but I will be your last. You are mine and I don't care if I have to kill your father to keep you or kill Roman, I will", he said.

* * *

Roman laid Nova on his bed. Covering her. Nikki barged into his room.

"What the hell happened?", she asked, she placed her hand against Nova's forehead.

"I'm not sure, she did something and then she fainted.", he said.

"What do you mean you aren't sure? She's your mate", Nikki said.

"Yes and I'm trying to get to know her. I haven't learned all of her powers yet and she didn't tell me. Things have been a little crazy here", Roman said, defending himself.

"This is why she needs to come with us now. With or without you", Nikki said.

She looked at John.

"Pick her up and let's go", Nikki said to him.

Roman growled, his Hellhound coming out.

"Touch her and I'll rip your arms off", Roman growled.

John lifted his hand and Roman flew against the wall. He couldn't move.

"Don't touch her. If you take her she'll never forgive you", Roman said.

"She'll get over it after we help her", Nikki said.

John lifted Nova into his arms and carried her downstairs, Nikki behind him. Getting outside, they stopped on Roman's front porch. They were surrounded by Wolves. Growling, jaw snapping, Wolves.

"Put her down and release Roman. We'll let you walk out of here free and clear", Dean said, after shifting back.

He stood in front of them in all of his naked glory. Nikki was going to take a step down.

"Don't move and put her down, now", Dean raised his voice.

Nikki lifted her hand and a fire started, her eyes glowing.

"Lets see how long you last mutt", Nikki warned.

All the Wolves growled. Waiting for Dean to give the order since Roman wasn't there.

"Enough", John yelled.

Nikki looked at him.

"She'll never forgive you if you kill them. This isn't who we are", John said.

Nikki looked at Nova.

"She's burning up", Nikki said.

She pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Put. Her. Down. Last warning", Dean growled.

"Is she mated to your Alpha?", Nikki asked.

Dean looked confused. He walked closer to them.

"This only happens with mated partners.", Nikki said.

John released Roman and they heard his angry footsteps coming towards them. A very loud and angry growl vibrated through the house and the Wolves backed up a few steps. John handed Nova to Dean. Roman speared John, both landing on the grass in front of the pack. Roman punched John.

"I told you not to touch her", Roman roared.

John using his magic, threw Roman off of him.

"I don't want to hurt you Roman. Calm down", John said, sitting up.

"Its Alpha Reigns to you and don't tell me what to do", Roman roared, running at John and shifting.

A giant black wolf landed on John before he could get up. Nikki looked at Dean.

"Stop him", she demanded.

"There's nothing I can do. You tried to take his mate and his wolf saw that as a challenge. It's in our pack laws to fight a challenger.", Dean said.

Nikki was going to use her magic.

"You can't do that either. You interrupt or help and John loses. Roman can banish you from coming onto our lands and you'll never see Nova again", Dean said.

Nikki looked at him.

"She needs you, don't lose her", Dean said.

Nova moved in his arms and he looked down at her. She woke up and looked around.

"What happened?", she asked softly.

She heard a loud roar and she looked towards it. It was Roman. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

"Roman", she mumbled.

The black wolf stopped and looked towards her. Their eyes meeting. John using his magic, threw Roman again and he hit a tree. The wolf whined and her Phoenix didn't like that. Her eyes glowed. Nikki backed up.

"Put her down", Nikki said.

Dean did.

"Nova it's law. Don't interrupt the challenge.", Dean said.

"No one tells us what to do", The Phoenix said.

Dean realized this wasn't Nova anymore. Nova lifted her hand and John was lifted up in the air. It felt like a hand was wrapped around his throat.

"Nova", Nikki gasped.

"You hurt him", the Phoenix said.

"Nova", Nikki tried to approach her, but the Phoenix stopped her.

Nikki was frozen to her spot.

"I want the both of you away from me and off of Roman's lands. You come near Nova again and I'll kill you", The Phoenix warned.

The Phoenix released John and he fell to the floor. Nikki, finally able to move, made her way to John. Helping him up.

"Leave", The Phoenix said.

She let Nova out and Nova fell to her knees. She gasped for air, her nose bleeding. She looked towards the black wolf. Roman was getting up slowly. She made her way to him.

"Don't move Roman. What hurts?", she asked.

Roman shifted back to human form and stood, his back cracking as he stretched. Nova's eyes moved down his body slowly. Biting her lip. She blushed and looked away from his naked body. Dean came over dressed and handed Roman some shorts.

"Nikki and John are being escorted off our lands", Seth said, coming over to them.

Nova looked back at Roman.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her. His wolf needed her close. His nose brushing against her neck, taking in her smell.

"You shouldn't have used your Phoenix", he whispered.

"She took over when she saw what happened. I had no control over it", she said.

Roman looked worried. She was losing control.

"We have to get you to your grandparents", he said, touching her cheek.

"She banned Nikki and John, they won't accept us where they live", Nova said.

"They will. You're losing control my love and I'm afraid she's going to take over and never let you out again", he said.

She sighed and nodded. Hearing a creepy laugh. Abigail hid behind Braun and he stood protectively. Ready to attack whoever tried to touch his mate and unborn baby. Roman pushed Nova behind him. Dean to Roman's right and Seth on Roman's left.

"You aren't welcome here", Roman growled.

The pack surrounding Bray, Erick, and Luke.

"You have two things that belong to me and I want them back", Bray growled.

He came out of the shadows and Nova gasped. Flashes of her premonition of her parents death.

"Hey killed my parents", Nova whispered.

Roman glanced at her over his shoulder.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Reigns", Bray said.

"Your daughter is mated to my pack member. She belongs to our pack now. As far as Nova goes, she's mine", Roman said.

Bray laughed.

"Unless you died", Bray said.

He shifted and ran at Roman. Roman did the same. Both Wolves crashing together. Nova was going to stop this, but Dean stopped her.

"Roman can take him. He's trained for Bray", Dean whispered.


	30. Chapter 30-Go

" **He killed our parents Nova. He murdered them"** , her Phoenix kept saying.

"Roman's going to kill him, Dean said so", Nova replied to her.

" **And what if he doesn't? We lost our parents, don't lose Roman too",** she said.

Nova shook her head no.

"I can't, I have to trust Roman", Nova said.

Her Phoenix was trying to push herself forward. Nova cried out and fell to her knees. Dean approached her.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"She wants to kill him. She wants Bray's head", Nova said, gasping for air.

"Control her Nova, don't let her win", Dean said.

He could see splashes of violet in her eyes.

"I can't", she said softly.

Dean stood and noticed Luke coming around towards Nova. He growled.

"Stay away from our Alpha female", he warned him.

Nova turned her head a bit. A quick flash of this man holding her dad by his neck, his face becoming clear to her. He killed her dad, twisted his neck in his hands and laughed. Nova could feel her anger rising. Dean, feeling the heat coming from Nova, backed up more.

"You have to stop her", Abigail said to Dean.

"She's gone", Dean said.

"I've seen what happens if she loses herself. Your mate dies Dean, and you", Abigail said.

Dean looked at her, fear taking over.

"She's angry and this is all my fault. I should have never asked them to send me back here like this. I've ruined everything", Abigail cried.

"What are you talking about?", Dean asked.

Nova stood, her hands engulfed in flames. Everyone stopped.

"You killed my dad", she said to Luke.

"It was worth it", Luke said.

Nova approached him. He tried to move, but found his feet glued to the floor.

"That makes what I'm about to do to you, worth it too", she said.

Placing her hand on him, he was consumed in flames. His screaming making everyone flinch and back up. They watched with horror as he burned alive. Bray and Roman had shifted back. The fire disappearing after Luke had died. She looked at Erick and Bray.

"They did nothing to you", Nova said.

"Baby", Roman said softly.

"Stay out of this", she snapped at him.

Roman swallowed. The command had his mouth shut tight. No one but his father was ever able to do that. She made her way to Bray. He smirked.

"It feels good doesn't it? The power. The need to control", Bray laughed.

"It does", she admitted.

He looked at Roman.

"He's holding you back from what you truly can be. Powerful, deadly, a Queen", Bray said.

The Phoenix found everything be was saying tempting. Roman wanted to tell her no. That she didn't need all that, but he couldn't.

"I can help you become that, but you have to come with me", he said.

Nova looked at Roman and then back to Bray.

"Answer me one question first", she said.

Bray nodded.

"Why did you kill my parents?", she asked.

"They were in the way. All Luke wanted was a peek at you. They didn't let him, they wanted to hide you from him. The Witch, Stephanie, she saw it. She told us where you would be. All we had to do was remove your parents", Bray said.

Nova nodded.

"Well, it looks like you're in my way too. I know what you did to your daughter and that doesn't sit well with us. You will never touch her or me, ever", she said.

Bray's smile fell and she snapped her fingers. His neck twisted and he fell to the floor. Dead. Abigail gasped and buried her face into Braun's chest.

"Clean them up", she ordered.

Baron and Corey did as they were told. Not wanting to be on her bad side.

"What do we do with Erick?", Seth asked.

She looked towards the last man that was on his knees now. She walked over to him.

"You will go to the Witch, tell her I'm coming for her.", she ordered.

He stood and quickly made his way off of Roman's land. She looked around at the pack. She could sense their unease, they were afraid of her. She looked at Roman and he finally was able to move.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Roman rolled his shoulders.

"Who am I talking too?", he asked.

"Both of us, Nova can hear you", The Phoenix said.

"Let her out", Roman said.

The Phoenix shook her head.

"No. She's safe with me. Every time I let her out, something else happens. Not anymore, I'll deal with the problem before it gets too far", she said.

"By killing?", Roman asked.

"You were going to kill Bray anyway, I just got the information I needed first", The Phoenix said.

"So what? Now you're going after Stephanie?", he asked.

"You had your parents, you don't know what I went through without them.", The Phoenix said.

"If you do this, I can't allow you back here", Roman said, as much as it hurt to say.

He swallowed. The Phoenix looked at him, hurt.

"Fine. We don't need someone trying to control us", she said.

"Alpha?", Dean whispered.

Roman stopped him.

"The pack is scared, they won't trust her. She has to go", Roman said softly.

She made her way to the room that held her things. Hearing Roman's footsteps coming up the stairs quickly. After packing her bag. She turned to face him.

"Don't do this Nova. Please", he begged.

"You're the one who told me to go", she said.

"Killing her won't bring them back", he said.

"But it will give us satisfaction. She's going to know what they felt, what I felt. I saw them die and I couldn't do a damn thing.", she said.

She was going to walk passed him, but he grabbed her elbow.

"I'm begging you", Roman gave one last plea.

She removed her arm and walked out. Seth beside her as she walked towards Stephanie's land.

"I'm leaving, you don't need to make sure I do", she said.

"I'm coming with you", he said.

She stopped and faced Seth.

"No you aren't", she said.

"Yes I am. I was sworn to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. I already gave up my Gamma spot", he said.

"And your mate?", she asked.

"As soon as we find a place to live. She'll join us", he said.

Nova nodded. She saw Roman standing with Dean. They walked off and towards Stephanie's home.

"What do you plan on doing when we get there?", Seth asked.

"Kill her", she said.

"Who am I speaking too?", he asked.

"I think you know", she replied.

"Yeah, Nova would never say that so easily", he said.

She stopped and glanced at him. The Phoenix felt a little hurt at that comment.

"You shouldn't just kill her right away", he said.

She stopped and faced him.

"Speak your mind dog", she said.

Seth raised a brow. This definitely wasn't Nova.

"Torture her", he said.

* * *

"Why did you let Seth leave with her?", Dean asked.

"Because, this buys me time to find a way to help her.", Roman said.

Dean looked worried.

"What's on your mind?", Roman asked.

"Abigail said something, something that freaked me out", Dean said.

"What did she say?", Roman asked.

"That she knew how this ends. Nova kills my mate and me, I just, I don't know", Dean said.

"You don't have to help me. Leave till I figure this out, but I'm not giving up on her", Roman said.

"I'm going to send Sarah and the other females away, kids and all", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"That's a good idea", Roman said.

"How do we help her?", Dean asked.

Abigail walked in with Braun behind her.

"I have an idea, but if she finds out it might piss her off more", she said.

"Lets hear it and then you're going to tell me how you know what happens", Roman said.

Abigail nodded.


	31. Chapter 31-Help

Roman was standing outside of the huge castle with Dean beside him. He knew the Pheonix could sense him and Dean. Guard and ex pack members walked over to him.

"Alpha Reigns, they want to know what you're doing here", Heath said.

"Tell them it's about Nova, it's urgent", he said.

Heath nodded and linked King Emerson. He looked back at Roman when his King approved.

"Follow me", Heath said.

Roman and Dean behind them. Walking down a huge hall, seeing rooms and stairs leading to who knows where. Stopping behind a huge white door. Heath opened it and they walked in. Heath didn't enter, closing the door behind Roman and Dean. The King stood and walked over to Roman.

"Where is my granddaughter?", he asked.

"She's gone. Her Phoenix took over and she's on a killing spree. I need your help in stopping her before it gets far worse than it is", Roman said.

This was the last thing he wanted to do, but Abigail was right. They were the only ones who could help.

"This is why _Wolves_ make bad mates for our kind. They aren't strong enough", Emerson ranted.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"You should talk to Nikki", Roman was cut off.

" _Queen_ Nikki, she has a title, use it", Emerson snapped at him.

It took everything in Roman not to snap at Emerson.

"Like I was saying, talk to _Queen_ Nikki. She couldn't even control her. Your kind is weak against her too", Roman said.

Dean smirked.

"Where is she?", the King asked, ignoring Roman's words.

"She found something out about her parents death. She's going after the one person who knows what happened", Roman said.

"Stephanie, the Witch", Dean finished.

Emerson nodded.

"I'll go and collect her. Its best that neither of you are here when she arrives", Emerson said.

"She's my mate. I'm asking for your help, not for you to take her from me", Roman said.

"Its obvious you can't control her, _Alpha_. Let me and my family take her off your hands and find her someone who can", he said, turning to walk away from Roman and Dean.

Dean growled. Emerson stopped. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes glowing.

"How dare you growl at me mutt", Emerson said.

"One of her mates is dead and the other she doesn't trust. She won't want him", Roman said.

"Leave, now", Emerson said.

Roman placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Lets go", Roman said.

Dean looked towards his Alpha, confused.

"But", Roman stopped him.

" **We'll figure something else out. For now, let's get to her before they do",** Roman linked to his Beta.

Dean nodded and they walked towards the doors. Dean tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Did you think I would actually let you leave after reading your mind.", they turned to look at the King.

"Yes, I can do that. Just like I know Nova can. She probably hasn't found it yet", he said shrugging.

Roman growled now. His Hellhound coming out. Emerson smirked.

"So the rumors are true. You're a Hellhound", he said.

Roman was going to shift and attack him, but was frozen after taking a step towards him. The Queen came out, her eyes were ice blue.

"My wife can freeze, another Phoenix gift", Emerson said.

Roman had seen that one from Nova several times. He could hear Dean growling behind him. Heath walked in with Bo, Curtis, and Adam. They each took a knee in front of the King.

"Take them downstairs and lock them in one of the cells.", he said.

They stood and looked at each other.

"What's the problem?", Emerson asked.

"He's our Alpha, we can't", Emerson stopped Heath.

"You work for me, not him. You left your pack. Now do as I say or leave", he said, raising his voice.

Heath swallowed and nodded. They tied Roman and Dean's hands together. The cuffs around their wrists, filled with magic to keep them from shifting.

"I'm sorry Alpha Reigns", Heath whispered to him.

Roman nodded.

"Don't let them hurt her. She's not herself right now", Roman whispered to Heath as they walked them down to the cells under the castle.

They locked them up separately.

"Tell her to trust her heart. If it feels bad, don't go through with it.", Roman said as Heath closed the door on him.

"I'll tell her", Heath said.

Roman exhaled and looked around the small room. A cot, a toilet, and a bucket of water sat in the corner.

"Why can't I link anyone?", Dean asked from his cell.

"This room must be covered in magic. No asking for help or planning for rescue", Roman said.

"What do we do?", Dean asked.

"Wait for Baron and Corey to come. They know that if we don't show by tomorrow night, to come looking", Roman said.

"Did Abigail tell you what she knew?", Dean asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to find Nova first, she's more important now", Roman said.

"She said this isn't how it was suppose to be.", Dean said.

"Dean, do you remember the books? The history? In any of that do you remember reading anything on Witches and manipulating time?", Roman asked.

"No, there was something else though. I just can't remember his name. I figured we never go into the dark woods, so why remember him", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"Me too", Roman said.

* * *

 **Nova-**

She could feel Stephanie's powers. She could take her. The only thing stopping her was her husband and Randy.

"On your orders", Seth said.

The Phoenix looked at Seth.

"We just need Stephanie. She's all I want", she said.

"Hunter's her mate. You take her and", she cut him off.

"And he'll follow. I know, I've learned a lot about the mate bond. Just like I know Roman sent you with me.", she said.

Seth looked at her.

"Unlike Nova, I've lived several lives. She doesn't remember any of it because they aren't her memories, they're mine", the Phoenix explained.

Seth nodded.

"For a wolf to go rogue is frowned upon by other Wolves. You're a Gamma, it's engrained in you to stick by your Alpha. So, you are either really stupid to leave such a promising position or he sent you with me, or you're so terrified of me that you rather be on my good side", she said.

He chuckled.

"You don't scare me.", he said.

"So then it's the middle one, he sent you", she said.

"You said it yourself, it's engrained in me to stick by my Alpha. You are my Alpha female. Roman has Dean and you have me", he said.

"He and I haven't mated, I am not", he stopped her.

"But you will be. I see the way you look at him, Nova too", he said.

The Phoenix looked away from him.

"He told me to leave, I'm not welcome back", she said.

"We both know that if that was true, I wouldn't be here now", Seth said.

She smirked.

"So he did send you", she said, looking over at him.

He chuckled. He froze and placed his hand on Nova's shoulder.

"What's wrong?", she whispered.

"Someone's coming", he whispered.

She looked back. Feeling the power radiating off of whoever it was.

"Stop", she said.

Whoever it was stopped, but they were trying to fight it.

"Nova, it's me", Nikki called out.

Nova and Seth made their way to where Nikki, John, and another man stood, unable to move. She waved her hand and they relaxed.

"My wife has the same gift, but she's not from the Order", this man said.

Nova looked at Seth.

"He's the King and your grandfather", Seth whispered.

This man smiled and stepped in front of Nova.

"I'm Emerson, your grandpa", he said, holding his hand out.

"Nova", she said.

Emerson glanced at Seth.

"You can leave now", he said to Seth.

Nova held onto Seth's arm.

"He stays, I trust him", Nova said.

Emerson nodded.

"I heard you found out who killed your mother? What do you say we take care of the problem together?", he asked.

Nova looked at Seth and then back to Emerson.

"I'm not going to kill her just yet. I want her to suffer the way my parents did, the way I did", she said.

He nodded and smiled.

"We can do that", he said.

He looked back at Nikki and John.

"Get Orton and Hunter. Nova and I will get Stephanie and meet you back at the castle.", he said.

Nikki looked worried.

"Don't question me Nicole", he said, his eyes glowing.

Nikki nodded and followed after John.

"I can help you Nova. You just have to trust me. I am on your side", he said smiling.

He held his hand out and she hesitated before taking it. Seth didn't like this one bit. He tried reaching out to Roman, but got no reply. He tried Dean, only to get the same results.

"Lets go get Stephanie", Emerson said.

Seth followed. He knew Emerson hated Wolves, but that wasn't going to stop Seth from following them. He was going to protect Nova as best he could.


	32. Chapter 32-What You've Created

Roman paced the small space. His wolf was agitated. He wanted out.

"Seth won't let anything happen to her. He's her guardian", Dean said, reassuring his Alpha.

"I know, but she's not mated to me. What if Randy tries to force himself on to her?", he said worried.

"He tried that remember, she put him in his place. If he tries anything, she'll stop it. Besides, I think she has the hots for you. Don't think I don't notice the way you two heat up around each other.", Dean said smirking.

"What does the connection feel like?", he asked Dean.

Dean smiled, thinking about Sarah.

"Its like nothing you could ever imagine. All I want to do is be with her, just being able to see her makes my entire day. A simple touch has me falling to my knees.", Dean said.

"I feel that for Nova now and we aren't even mated", Roman said.

Dean sat up.

"It's strange", Dean said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"When John and Nikki tried to take her without her consent and without yours. Nova's body went into high alert, making her sick. She was burning up and it wasn't until you appeared that she went back to normal", Dean said.

"I still don't understand", Roman said.

"That only happens with mates who are bonded", Dean said.

"But she and I aren't", Roman said.

"What if this has to do with what Abigail meant about this not being right", Dean said.

Roman's head was spinning.

"We need to get out of here and talk to Abigail", Roman said.

* * *

"Abigail, slow down", Braun called after her.

"I'm sure its this way, I know it", she said.

Braun and Nia catching up with her.

"For a pregnant woman, she can move fast", Nia said.

"I'm not that pregnant", Abigail said.

Braun placed his hand on her back.

"The dark woods are dangerous Abby. We need backup", Braun said.

"We don't have time for that. Nova needs our help now. Besides, this was all my fault", Abigail said.

Braun nodded. She had told him the whole story. He didn't know if he should believe her or not, but after what happened with her dad and finding out what he did. He chose to believe her.

"Stay between us", Braun said.

Abigail nodded. They kept walking, finally finding the dark woods. They stepped foot onto that side.

"Boogeyman, I know you can hear me", Abigail shouted into the dark.

"I don't think you should be shouting", Nia whispered.

"Please, I get it now", Abigail continued to shout.

"Abby, I don't think", Braun stopped.

Hearing the cracking of leaves, they watched as a man appeared. Abigail went to take a step towards him, but Braun halted her movement.

"You shouted", Boogeyman said.

"It's ok Braun", Abigail said softly.

Braun hesitated before removing his hand. She walked forward.

"I need you to return everything back to the way it was. I learned my lesson, I'm sorry", she said.

Boogeyman smirked and nodded. He started circling her.

"You think you've learned your lesson, only because she helped you realize that you belong with him", he said, pointing at Braun.

Abigail nodded.

"I won't let my father dictate my future anymore", she said.

"I know, but I still don't feel like you understand what you've done. What you've created. You aren't ready", he said, before disappearing into the dark.

Abigail cried.

"Please", she whispered.

* * *

John held Randy and Hunter down with his magic. Emerson and Nova found Stephanie. She couldn't move. Emerson circled her.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"We hear you know who killed my daughter", he said.

"I can show you. That's one of my gifts", Stephanie said.

"No see, the last time you did that, you gave Nova false information and I won't let it happen again", The Pheonix said.

Stephanie smirked.

"Wow, she lost herself faster than I thought.", Stephanie said.

"I'll let her out as soon as every threat to her is dead", the Phoenix said.

Stephanie laughed.

"I don't think so. You like being outside too much. You like the way you feel when you use your powers. Nova will die inside you and then you'll slowly go mad till you can't take it anymore and you kill yourself. Just like the others", Stephanie said.

"Its not true. I learned my lesson the first time around, I won't let it happen again", The Phoenix said.

"Sure, if it helps you sleep at night. Oh wait, you haven't slept have you? I'm sure Nova is exhausted", Stephanie said.

"She's fine", The Phoenix said.

"You want to really cause her pain?", Emerson asked.

The Phoenix nodded slowly.

" **Kill her mate",** he linked her.

"But", he stopped her.

"You want to cause her pain? Make her feel the way you did? This is how you do that", Emerson said.

The Phoenix looked at Stephanie.

"Whatever he said, he's lying to you. You think he wants to help you? All he wants is your power, because he knows you are the only thing like could kill him", Stephanie said.

"You would say anything witch", Emerson said.

He moved closer to Nova.

"She's lied to you before Nova. Always lying", he whispered in her ear.

"Nova?", Seth asked confused.

She looked over her shoulder at him, before appearing behind Hunter and snapping his neck.

"No", Stephanie shouted.

Randy was shocked.

"Leave the snake, take the witch. Move", Emerson said.

He wasn't shocked or felt bad. Nikki knew this wasn't all Nova. She knew her father.

"That wasn't the plan", she shouted, following after her father.

John using his magic to hold Stephanie, who was crying. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of Hunter's lifeless body.

"You can leave now", The Phoenix said to Seth.

Seth swallowed and looked over at her.

"Not a chance", he said.

"He's not the last body you're going to see", she said.

Seth nodded.

"I know that, but I'm still your guardian, no matter what", he said.

She nodded and they both looked at Randy, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his dead friend. She turned away and walked out. Seth behind her. Emerson looked at her and smiled.

"Time to go home", he said, cupping her face.

She nodded.

* * *

Roman lifted his head.

"She's here", he said softly.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Nova's here. I can feel her", Roman said.

"Seth is with her. He'll be able to see our scents, he'll know we're here", Dean said.

"Hopefully. If they haven't covered our tracks", Roman said.

* * *

The Phoenix felt something, the bond.

"Roman?", she whispered.

The King stopped and looked at her.

"He was here. Asking for our help", he said.

Seth sniffed the air. He could see Dean and Roman's scents coming into the castle, but not out. They were also faint.

"Hey mutt, do you like underground fights? I'm sure we can sign you up for one", Emerson said.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"You would love that wouldn't you", Seth said.

"That's all you mutts are good for", Emerson said.

"Enough. Don't speak to him that way", The Phoenix said.

Emerson looked at John.

"Take her to the torture room. We'll be there in a minute", Emerson said.

"Dad", Nikki said.

"Do as I say, now", he said.

She sighed and nodded. She and John making their way to the room with Stephanie. Emerson looked at Nova.

"Would you like to meet your grandmother?", he asked.

The Phoenix nodded.


	33. Chapter 33-Our Little Secret

She walked around the castle with Seth.

"This place is huge", Seth said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like home", she said.

"Tell me about it. This is probably my wolf talking, but I would rather be outside in the sun", he said.

Nova smiled. Feeling the need to sit, she did.

"Are you ok?", he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Perfectly fine", she said.

Roman had told him that as long as Nova's eyes were violet, it was the Phoenix.

"I think she needs rest. You should let her out", Seth suggested.

"No, we don't know this place or those people. She might have their blood running through our veins, but we don't know them", she said.

Seth nodded.

"I should go and find you something to eat. I'm sure she's hungry", he said.

She nodded and he left to find the kitchen. Heath and Curtis were walking down the hall.

"Hey man", Seth said.

"Gamma", Heath and Curtis said.

"Do you know where I can get Nova something to eat?", he asked.

Heath nodded.

"Show him the kitchen", Heath said to Curtis.

"Thanks", Seth said.

Seth followed Curtis. Heath made his way to Nova's room. He was about to knock, but the door opened.

"Alpha female", Heath said.

"I felt you coming. You think really loud", she said.

Heath chuckled.

"You have a message for me? From Roman", she said.

He nodded and she gestured for him to come in. He told her what Roman told him. She nodded. She was about to ask him if he was still here, but another knock stopped her. Her grandfather walked in with a smile on his face.

"She's ready", he said.

The Phoenix nodded. She walked passed Heath and followed Emerson out. Seth was coming around the corner. He set the plate of food down and jogged to catch up to her.

"Where are we going?", he asked.

"To Stephanie", Nova said.

"Nova, don't do this. Fight her", Seth said.

Emerson stopped and faced Seth. Making Nova and Seth halt their steps.

"Maybe your mutt should wait in your room", Emerson suggested.

Seth was about to tell him no.

"That's a good idea, Seth", she said.

Seth had no control over himself. He turned to look at Nova.

"Go wait in my room", she said.

Seth clenched his teeth, doing as he was told.

"Wonderful. Your powers are getting stronger", Emerson said.

They continued down halls, getting to a set of stairs, they walked down them. Several doors against each wall, they had locks on them.

"What are these for?", she asked.

"Prisoners", he said.

"Prisoners?", she asked.

"Yes, this hall has reinforced magic. They can't signal for help or use their powers in here. These doors are sound proof, so if they scream, we can't hear them out here", he said.

Passing a door, she stopped. Looking at it. It felt strange. She felt like something was calling out to her. She took a step towards it.

"In here", Emerson called to her.

She turned to look at him before looking back at the door.

"What's in here?", she asked.

"Nothing important", he said.

She turned and followed Emerson into a room.

* * *

Roman could feel her when she was close. Every step closer to the door she took, he felt her.

"Nova", he called.

Placing his hand against the door.

"Nova", he screamed.

He banged on the door.

"What's wrong Roman?", Dean asked.

"She's here, I can feel her", Roman said.

"Why can't we hear her?", Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's the doors", he said.

"Seth should be here too", Dean said.

"As long as we are in these rooms, he won't know we're still here", Roman sighed.

* * *

Stephanie was strapped to a chair. Her hands tied. Emerson circled her chair.

"Did you send The Wyatts to kill my daughter?", he asked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, meeting Nova's.

"Answer the question", Nova demanded.

"Yes", Stephanie answered.

Emerson took a belt off the table. Wrapping it around his hand.

"Did you tell them where Nova was?", he asked.

"No, they found out on their own", she answered.

Emerson nodded. He gestured for Bo and Adam to release her. They did and put her on her knees. Emerson released the belt around his hand and slapped it against her back hard. She cried out.

"That's exactly how my daughter felt", Emerson said.

Emerson looked at Nova. He held out the belt to her. Remembering what Heath told her Roman said.

"No, I'll stick to watching", Nova said.

Emerson nodded. He hit Stephanie several more times. The Phoenix didn't even flinch. Emerson's hands were covered in blood. He walked over to the table that held several different tools.

"I think she's had enough", The Phoenix said.

Nova could see what he was doing and didn't like it.

"I don't", Emerson said.

He started burning Stephanie's skin.

"My daughter burned alive, because of you", Emerson growled at Stephanie.

"That's enough", The Phoenix shouted, stopping Emerson.

"How dare you use your powers on me", he said pissed.

She released him. He set the tool down and walked over to Nova.

"Don't you ever use your powers on me again.", he said stern.

He walked out of the room, followed by Bo and Adam. The Pheonix looked at Stephanie. She was in the fetal position. Her back was cut up and bleeding. Burn mark's on her arms and face. She was crying. The Phoenix turned to walk out.

"I might have lied to you before, but trust me when I say. Don't trust him, no matter what. He's using you", Stephanie said softly.

"So were you", The Phoenix said.

"Not Roman", Stephanie said quietly, Nova almost missed it.

She walked out and Bo locked the door. She made her way back to the bedroom. Seth stood as soon as she walked in.

"That wasn't cool. Please don't make me do something I don't want too. I hate having no control over myself.", Seth said.

She smiled.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to have to see that", she said, sitting on the bed.

He grabbed the plate of food and handed it to her.

"Let her out, just for a bit. I've got your back", Seth said.

The Phoenix nodded.

"Ok", she said.

Seth watched as her eyes turned brown again. He watched her body relax and her hands were shaking from trying to hold herself up.

"Eat and sleep. No one is getting near you without going through me", Seth said, sitting in the chair by the door.

* * *

Emerson made his way down again.

"Both are big guys. One is an Alpha, half Hellhound. The other is a Beta. Both strong. They'll definitely win you some fights", Emerson said.

"Good. The last mutts I had didn't even last through the first round", Karl said.

"I thought Luke was coming too?", Emerson asked.

"He's busy looking at other mutts", Karl said.

Emerson nodded.

"Did you bring the collars?", he asked.

Karl lifted them.

"Covered in magic. They won't be able to shift back unless we let them", Karl said.

"Where did you get those?", Emerson asked.

"Its our little secret", Karl said.

Emerson nodded and opened Dean's door. Dean stood and eyed both men.

"How are you going to do it?", Emerson asked.

"I was hoping you could help", Karl said.

Emerson nodded and called for his wife. She used her gift to freeze Dean. He couldn't move. He watched as Karl hooked the collar around his neck.

"Shift", Karl ordered.

Dean did. He shook his fur out before Karl hooked on a leash.

"Lets get you that Alpha", Emerson said.

Karl followed him to the next cell. Roman stood. He was going to attack them, but was frozen to his spot. Karl and Emerson smirked.

"He won't be able to come back here, right?", Emerson asked.

"Not unless I remove that collar", Karl said.

Emerson nodded.

"Good", he said.


	34. Chapter 34-They're Gone

"And what do we have here?", Luke asked.

Karl had brought in these two giant Wolves. He hoped they could fight.

"Where did you find them again?", Luke asked, watching as the Wolves paced in their cages.

"Emerson, the Phoenix", Karl said.

"So what rank are these guys?", Luke asked.

"The black one is an Alpha and the white is a Beta. We've never had those before", Karl said smiling.

"And they just willingly came with you?", Luke asked.

"No, Emerson needed to get rid of them. I had to use the collars on them", Karl said.

Luke nodded.

"Lets hope his pack doesn't come looking soon", Luke said.

Karl nodded. They needed Roman and Dean to lose themselves in their Wolves and in Roman's case, his Hellhound. After a few fights, fighting would be all they crave. Roman and Dean looked at each other. Dean scratched at the collar.

 **"Don't do that"** , Roman said.

 **"I can't help it, it itches"** , Dean said.

 **"Why can't I link the pack? I can't even feel them anymore",** Roman said.

 **"Remember what your brother said, Underground has magic covering it. So the Council can't find this place"** , Dean said.

Roman sighed.

 **"When the pack goes looking for us, Seth will know something isn't right. Nova will use her powers on her grandfather and find out where we are"** , Dean said.

Roman had to believe that.

 **"Let's just hope it's not too late",** Roman said.

* * *

Nova and Seth were in the kitchen. The Phoenix hadn't come back out again, which meant Nova was hungry, thirsty, and tired.

"What would you like? They have fruit, I think maybe we should start you off with something small", Seth said.

Nova was resting her head on her arms on top of the table. She looked weak to Seth. Seth cut up a few pieces of fruit and tossed them into a bowl before handing it to her.

"Please Alpha", he said.

Nova sat up slowly and grabbed the fork. It took a minute for her to eat one piece of melon and swallowing it. Seth sat across from her with his own bowl. She poked at another piece.

"I don't want to be here anymore Seth", she whispered.

Seth nodded.

"Where do you want to go?", he asked.

"With Roman", she said.

Seth smiled and nodded.

"Finish up and we'll get you some more rest and then leave this place", Seth said.

Nova nodded and continued to eat. It took her longer than normal. Seth kept getting her more water.

"Do you remember anything?", Seth asked.

"No, everything was pitch black, but I did get the feeling of something bad happening and I didn't like it.", she said.

Seth was glad she didn't remember anything.

"It's late, let's get you to bed and we'll leave as soon as you wake up in the morning", Seth said.

Nova nodded and stood slowly.

 _Mommy!_

She stopped and turned.

"Did you hear that?", she asked.

Seth looked around.

"No", he said.

"It was the little girl again. She was calling for her mommy and for some reason I feel like she was calling to me", Nova said.

Nova shook her head.

"Lets get you some sleep", Seth said.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop this? She said she learned her lesson, why keep this going?", Sting asked.

"Because she hasn't. Trust me, I can tell. She was just scared", Boogeyman said.

Sting nodded. He guessed Boogeyman knew what he was doing and could stop this when he wanted too.

* * *

Nova woke up to arguing. She sat up and Seth was by the door, not moving. He was listening in on the conversation.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Corey and Baron are here", Seth said.

"Can you hear what their saying?", Nova asked, and getting out of bed.

"Roman and Dean didn't go back yesterday. It's not like them", Seth said.

Nova changed while Seth's back was to her. Grabbing her shoes, she had to stop, feeling dizzy.

"Alpha", Seth said, helping her sit.

"We have to help find them", Nova said.

Seth nodded.

"May I speak freely?", he asked.

She nodded as she put her shoes on.

"I don't think they ever left here", he said.

She grabbed her bag.

"What do you mean? Do you think my grandparents had something to do with them disappearing?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Their scents. I saw them come in but not out. On our way here, I would have smelled them and I didn't.", Seth said.

"She wants to come back out. She's pushing herself forward", Nova said, pressing her hand to the side of her head.

Her eyes turned violet. Dropping her hand to her side. It was the Phoenix now.

"Downstairs, I felt something. One of the doors, I felt like whatever was behind it was calling out to me", she said.

"It could have been Roman", Seth said, more to himself than her.

"But I thought only bonded mates could do that?", she asked.

"They can", Seth said.

She stood and walked out. Seth behind her quickly.

"What are we doing?", he asked.

"We are going to find out where Roman and Dean are", she said.

"He's not going to talk", Seth said.

"I have my ways", she said.

Seth didn't like the sound of that. Corey and Baron stood back.

"What's going on?", Seth asked.

"Alpha Roman and Beta Dean haven't gone home. This was the last place they were and Alpha Roman told us that if they don't go home, to come looking", Corey said.

"And I told you, they were here, but they left. Wherever they went after here, I don't know.", Emerson shouted.

"And you think we trust your word? You? You don't like our kind", Baron growled.

"So what? What could I have possibly done to them?", he asked.

Nova quickly made her way down to the cell. All three Wolves followed. Finding the door, the lock was open. She opened the door and the room was empty.

"They were here", Seth said sniffing.

The Phoenix looked at Emerson, angry.

"That's why you didn't want him coming down here.", she said.

She grabbed Emerson by his throat. Her hand on fire.

"That won't do anything to me. I'm a Phoenix too remember", he said.

"But I'm stronger", she said.

Emerson could feel the fire burning him, which shouldn't have been possible. He started screaming.

"Where are Roman and Dean?", she asked, and stopped burning him.

"I don't know", he gasped.

She continued to burn him. The Wolves could smell burning flesh.

"Where are they?", she demanded.

He tried to fight the demand, but it was too much.

"I sold them", he yelled.

"What?", Seth asked.

"You'll never find them. I had John erase that part of information. They're gone", Emerson smirked.

"If they are hurt in anyway, I'm coming back here and killing you", she warned.

Seth, Baron, and Corey followed her out.

"What do we do Alpha? We don't know where they are or with who", Seth said.

"Didn't you guys mention something about Underground fights", she said.

"Yes, but those aren't till Friday, two days away", Corey said.

"Then we'll wait and figure something out. Let's go home", she said.


	35. Chapter 35-Break Him

Nova paced Roman's home.

"Is there something we can get you Alpha?", Corey asked.

"Get me Finn Balor", she said.

He nodded and walked out. Abigail walked in. The Phoenix was still not completely happy with Abigail, but let her stay because of Nova.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you and Nova for what I did. I tried to change it, but he said I still hadn't learned my lesson yet", Abigail said.

"He? Who's he?", The Phoenix asked.

"The Boogeyman, he's the one who granted me all of this.", Abigail said.

"Granted what? I don't understand", The Phoenix said.

Seth was interested as well. Crossing his arms over his chest and paying close attention to Abigail. She took a deep breath before explaining everything to her. Keeping the detail about the kids to herself, not wanting to set off the Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, I, my father he", the Phoenix lifted her hand to shut Abigail up.

"I know", she said.

Abigail looked around, confused.

"Where's Roman? I was hoping I could tell you both and maybe you two can talk to The Boogeyman", Abigail said.

"We don't know where he or Dean are", Seth said.

"He went to the castle to talk to your grandfather", Abigail said.

Seth nodded.

"He sold them to someone, someone who's going to use them to fight", Seth said.

Abigail swallowed and felt more guilt eat away at her.

"You should feel guilty, if the story you tell us is true, you did all of this", The Phoenix said after reading Abigail's thoughts.

Braun growled at Nova. Seth stood in front of her.

"Don't you dare be disrespectful to your Alpha", Seth growled back.

Braun cast his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry", Braun said.

"Its perfectly fine. You felt like I was threatening your mate. She's pregnant, you took to defend her. Roman would have done the same for me", The Phoenix said.

Braun nodded.

"I can help you find Alpha Reigns and Beta Ambrose", Braun said.

"How?", The Phoenix asked.

"I've been in a few of those fights and they know me. I can ask around about a black wolf. Roman won't be hard to miss, he's bigger than the rest", Braun said.

"You won't be able to do that till Friday", Seth said.

"Not really. There's a black market underground, you have to sign up for these matches. If you allow me to go down and sign up, I can ask around", Braun said.

"I don't want you going alone", The Phoenix said.

"I'll go with him", Baron said.

The Phoenix nodded.

"Be careful", Seth said, before they left.

Braun kissed Abigail and then her stomach.

"I'll be back soon", he said softly.

Abigail nodded as he walked out the door.

"What changed your mind?", The Phoenix asked her.

"What you helped me remember, Braun, and this baby", Abigail said.

The Phoenix nodded.

* * *

Roman and Dean watched as Luke and Karl dragged them to a warehouse. It was dark.

"Flip the light on will you", Karl said.

Luke did. This place looked like an arena, only smaller. Benches around a hug hole that was fenced to keep something in. It was where they held the fights. Roman remembered it from the time his brother brought them.

"Before we enter these two nerds in a fight, we need to see what they can do", Luke said.

Karl nodded.

"Put the white one in first", Luke said.

Karl did. Dean tried to wiggle away from him, but the more he did the more the collar would squeeze his neck.

"Its no use, stop fighting it", Karl said.

Roman growled. Karl had enough of Dean and kicked his side, causing Dean to cry out. Roman started wiggling, trying to get free to help Dean. Luke, pulled harder on Roman's leash to get him to stop. Finally Karl pushed Dean into the small gate that got him ready to enter the ring and shut the door on him.

"Who should we get for practice?", Karl asked.

"Get me Viktor. Konnor can take the Alpha here", Luke said.

Karl nodded and walked to the back. He came back out, dragging a grey wolf. Shoving him into the makeshift arena. Viktor growled and jumped against the fenced arena. Karl laughed and went to grab Dean.

 **"Just do as he says"** , Roman linked to Dean.

Karl opened Dean's cage and slowly reached for his leash. Grabbing it and pulling Dean out. He led him to another door that entered the arena.

"The one who injures the other more, wins", Luke said.

Karl nodded.

 **"Roman, I can't. We don't kill unless necessary",** Dean said, backing up a bit.

 **"He said the one who injures the other more, just injure him, nothing deadly Dean",** Roman linked.

They had been taught to only injure at times and now that they were in this position, they were thankful for that training. Roman watched on as Viktor circled Dean. Which was a bad idea, this was suppose to intimidate Dean, but it didn't.

 **"Wait for it Dean",** Roman said.

Viktor jumped at Dean quickly, but he dodged it and Viktor's face landed on the dirt floor. Viktor growled and Dean sat.

 _Never attack first, this will anger your opponent and make him strike you again and again, only to tire himself out_

Matt had told them, so Dean sat.

"He's fast, I'll give him that", Luke said.

Viktor kept trying to get the upper hand on Dean, but he was too fast. Dean saw his chance and took it, biting down on Viktor's throat, only hard enough to get him to concede. Dean growled and Viktor whined, lowering himself to the ground. Luke and Karl nodded. Dean let go and backed up.

 **"Good job, Dean"** , Roman said.

Karl called for Viktor, who quickly made his way to the side panel and out. They checked his neck for any damage.

"He's still useful", Karl said.

Luke nodded.

"Lets get the Alpha in there", Luke said.

Karl nodded and came back out with Konnor. He was a little bit bigger than Viktor, but he's dealt with a wolf his size before. Dean shook out his now dirt filled fur. He watched as Roman did the exact same thing he did. Konnor was a little bit faster, but his size tired him out quicker. Dean could tell he wasn't trained like they were.

"You said he was a Hellhound", Luke said.

Karl nodded.

"I want to see that. How do we get it out of him?", Luke asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe try to piss him off", Karl suggested.

"After this, let's try it", Luke said smirking.

They watched as Roman bit down on Konnor's throat. Konnor fought it and Roman let go. Sometimes rogues were a little stronger since they have to survive on their own. All humanity was sometimes gone. Roman watched Konnor carefully, getting ready to jump out of the way.

Konnor jumped and so did Roman. Using just a bit of his Hellhound, he knocked Konnor away from him. Konnor's body sliding against the dirt floor and hitting the back wall. Roman slowly made his way to him and bit down just a little harder on his throat. Konnor tried to fight it, but gave up soon after.

"Perfect", Karl clapped.

Roman growled.

"Konnor, get your ass over here", Karl yelled.

Konnor held his head down and made his way over to Karl. Roman wondered how long Konnor and Viktor had been here. Luke and Karl had broken them.

"Don't worry, you'll come around to submitting to us too, _Alpha_ ", Luke said smirking.

Roman growled. He and Dean didn't plan on staying that long.

"Bad doggy", Karl spat at Roman.

"Why wait to break him, let's do it now. The faster they submit, the easier it will be", Luke said.

Karl laughed and nodded.

"I'll get the whip ready", Karl said, before taking Konnor to the back.

* * *

Finn had shown up a few minutes after she had asked for him, but he couldn't even sense them.

"It doesn't mean their dead. I think whoever has them is covering them so they won't be tracked", Finn said.

"Is that possible?", Seth asked.

"Witches magic", The Phoenix said.

"I see you're still out", Finn said.

"Have a problem with that?", she asked.

"Yes, I'm worried about Nova", he said.

"She's fine. She wants Roman back and I plan on giving him back to her", she snapped.

"At what cost? Her life is draining", Finn said.

"Well then let's get to work and find them faster", she said.

"Emerson is pissed at you. You think he's going to take this sitting down? He'll come after you and after this pack", Finn said.

"I can protect this pack", she shouted.

"By killing?", Finn asked.

"If that's what it takes, yes", she said.

"Ok, enough", Seth said, getting between Finn and Nova.

Finn looked towards Abigail.

"What is that thing doing here?", he asked.

"I'm here to help and waiting for Braun's return", Abigail said, her hand making small circles on her stomach.

Finn nodded.

"Are you willing to help me keep this pack safe till I find Roman?", The Phoenix asked.

Finn looked towards her.

"Nova is asking", she said.

Finn nodded.

"I'll get Becky", Finn said, before disappearing.

The Phoenix sighed.

"Abigail", she said.

"Yes Alpha", Abigail said.

"I need you to help me find this Boogeyman. I would like a word with him", she said.

Abigail nodded.

"He lives in the dark woods. I can go to him and tell him to come here", Abigail said.

"No. I can't let anything happen to your child. Braun is doing us a favor and it wouldn't look good if I let his pregnant female go out there", The Phoenix said.

"I can get Nia and Naomi to go out there", Seth said.

"I don't think Naomi will be willing to go out there. She lost her mate and I'm afraid she blames me", The Phoenix said.

"Tell her Boogeyman can change this, he can take us back to our time. He can fix this", Abigail said to Seth.

Seth looked from her to Nova. She nodded. He nodded and left.

"Are you sure he can, fix this? All of this?", the Phoenix asked softly.

Abigail took a step closer to her and nodded.

"He can", she replied.


	36. Chapter 36-Consequences

Roman watched as Luke circled him. The chained whip in his hand. Karl handcuffed Roman's two front legs before taking the collar off him. Roman shifted back into a human. His bones popping back into place.

"Would you look at that Karl. We have ourselves _the_ Alpha Roman Reigns.", Luke said.

Karl chuckled.

"I wonder what you did to piss off Emerson", Karl said.

"Wouldn't you like to know or better yet, let me show you", Roman growled.

Luke made his way behind Roman. Roman's hands were handcuffed, he couldn't turn to see Luke.

"Threats won't be tolerated here, _Alpha",_ Luke said, before releasing the whip and hitting Roman's back hard.

Roman screamed as the chain cut into his back. His hands pulled on the cuffs harder, his breathing heavy.

"You are going to regret this, believe that", Roman growled.

Luke laughed.

"I'm sure I will", he said, before releasing the whip against Roman's back again.

Roman bit his lip and took the pain. He groaned at the stinging sensation on his back. Feeling something dripping down.

"How many do you think he can take before he submits?", Luke asked.

"I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt and say, hundred at least, before he bleeds out", Karl said.

Luke laughed and snapped the whip twice against Roman's back. He felt like his knees wanted to give out, but he couldn't. Dean could hear Roman's screams and his wolf paced the small cage. He would scratch at the door and whine.

* * *

Seth had sent Nia and Naomi after Boogeyman. Seth was sitting beside Nova, waiting to hear from Braun or Nia. Becky and Finn arrived a few minutes ago. Suddenly Nova started screaming, falling to her knees.

"What's wrong?", Seth asked on alert.

"I don't. I don't know. It burns, my back", Nova gasped.

Becky lifted Nova's shirt. Red marks noticeable on her back. A new line appearing every other minute.

"What the hell", Becky said.

Finn checked Nova for any sign of magic being used on her.

"Its Roman", The Phoenix winced.

"That can't be. Did you mate?", Becky asked.

"No, but I know it's him. I can feel him, he's in pain", The Phoenix said.

"How is that possible?", Becky asked Finn.

"Its like I said, this isn't our real world. Where I'm from, they are mated. I don't think it ever truly went away", Abigail said.

"What are you talking about?", Becky asked.

"You changed time", Finn said.

Abigail nodded.

"Why would you do that? Are you crazy? You stupid child", Finn yelled.

"I know. I tried to change it back but he wouldn't allow it. He said I hadn't learned my lesson yet", Abigail said.

Nova screamed again.

"What lesson?", Finn asked.

"I thought it had to do with me trying to mate with Roman, but I don't think that's it anymore", Abigail said.

"No, it's not. He's trying to teach you about consequences. These are the consequences to your actions. You demanded without thinking about what could possibly happen to the rest of us", Finn shouted.

Abigail swallowed.

"I'm sorry", Abigail said.

Seth held Nova as she screamed and cried through the pain.

"So in this _other world,_ Nova and Roman are mated?", Becky asked.

Abigail nodded.

"It could explain why she's feeling his pain now. Their connection", Finn said, glaring at Abigail.

Finally she stopped screaming. The stinging was still there though. Her back was red and you could see lines from the whip. Seth kept his hand away from her back. Becky tried to get near her, but Seth growled.

"I just want to check on her", Becky said, lifting her hands.

"Sorry, it's ingrained in me to protect her when she's hurt. Protect my Alpha when he or she is hurt", Seth said.

Becky nodded, she understood. Checking her back, she stood and made her way to the kitchen. Finding the mixtures she needed to make a pain relief cream Nova had made once. Her mother had shown her several different things, which Becky was grateful for. Finally finishing it. She stopped in front of Seth.

"I need to put this on her back. Will your wolf be ok?", she asked.

His need to protect his Alpha was strong. He took a deep breath before nodding. Watching as Becky gently brushed the cream onto Nova's back. She winced and cried a little as the cream was being applied.

"It will take the pain away", Becky said softly to her cousin.

"I know, I showed you remember", Nova said.

* * *

Roman didn't falter. His back was in pain, but he wasn't going to fall to his knees for anyone. They wanted him to submit.

"He's strong. He'll do well in the fights", Luke said.

His hand covered in Roman's blood. Roman let his Hellhound out, trying to break the chains off his hands.

"Well well well, if it isn't our Hellhound", Karl said.

The Hellhound growled.

"Untie me, now", he said.

"No can do, _Alpha_. We bought you, you belong to us", Luke said.

"I belong to no one. I'm warning you now, if you don't release me and my Beta, I will kill you with my bare hands. I don't need my wolf to do that", he warned.

Luke and Karl laughed, but inside they were a bit terrified.

"Lets leave him here for a bit. The cold will make is back hurt more", Karl said.

Luke nodded and placed the whip down before walking out. They locked the door behind them. Roman roared loudly. Dean heard and howled.

* * *

Braun arrived late at night. The marks on Nova's back were gone. She could still feel the stinging though.

"Did you find anything out?", Seth asked.

"They are definitely Underground. I haven't gotten a name yet, but someone did say two new Wolves were brought down. A midnight black one and a snow white wolf", Braun said.

The Phoenix let Nova out and she quickly sat up.

"What's going on?", she asked weakly.

"We've gotten some information on Roman and Dean", Seth said.

She nodded. Becky brought her over some food to munch on and a large glass of ice cold water. Which tasted so good to Nova right now. Her nose started bleeding and Finn handed her a tissue.

"Thanks", she said, while holding the tissue to her nose.

"Once we get their location, we can move in to take them out", Seth said.

Everyone nodded.

"I want to go Underground", Nova said.

Seth was going to protest.

"I can protect myself, my Phoenix won't let anything happen to me", she said, trying to stand but having to quickly sit back down.

She held her head, feeling dizzy.

"Not like that you aren't", Seth said.

She allowed her Phoenix to take over.

"Then I'll go. I'm not weak. Besides, if I'm connected to Roman, I can find him", she said.

"She's right", Finn said.

"Nova is weak, she's tired. We can't risk something happening to her while down there", Seth said.

"Then we'll rest for tonight. I'll let her out and allow her the rest she needs. If you allow me to go Underground with you", she said.

Seth sighed and looked towards Finn.

"We could use her down there", Finn said.

Seth nodded.

"Alright, but there's no coming back till we are ready to go down", Seth said.

The Phoenix nodded and let Nova back out. Nova's nose bled more. She looked so pale from the amount of blood loss.

"Lets get you something to eat, hydrated, and rested", Becky said, helping Nova up and taking her to her room.

Her hands were shaking and her legs wanted to give out.

"I can't, I'm so tired", she mumbled to Becky.

Braun walked over to Becky and lifted Nova into his arms before taking her upstairs.

"Don't leave her side Becky", Finn said.

She nodded and followed Braun up.

* * *

Roman sat down, keeping his back away from the wall as he fell asleep. His hands keeping him sitting up.

"Nova", he mumbled, before falling asleep.

* * *

 _She watched him look down at Leo, his fingers tickling his son's tummy gently._

 _"Come home as fast as you can", she said._

 _He looked over at her._

 _"I won't miss our sons growing. I will not allow them to grow without me", he said serious._

 _She nodded and looked down at Aries._

 _"Where's Mia?", she asked._

 _"_ ** _Dean, let her up",_** _he mindlinked._

 _They heard the tiny footsteps running up the stairs. Nova smiled, both keeping an eye on the bedroom door. Sarah opened it and Mia poked her head in._

 _"Go on", Sarah said to her._

 _She nudged her gently inside. Roman stretched an arm out, gesturing his daughter over with his fingers. She climbed into his lap._

 _"Say hello to your baby brothers, Leo and Aries", he said, showing her Leo._

 _She was excited because those were the names she picked._

 _"Can I hold him?", she asked._

 _Nova nodded._

 _"But you have to sit still ok", Roman said._

 _She nodded and sat between Nova and Roman. He gently laid Leo in her arms. She sniffed him and smiled at her dad._

 _"He smells like strawberries", she said laughing._

 _It made her parents laugh._

 _"Aries smells like pineapples", he said to his daughter._

 _She leaned over and nodded._

 _"He does", she said._

* * *

"My Mia", Roman whispered in his sleep.


	37. Chapter 37-Real

Nova couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning no matter how exhausted her body felt.

"Roman", Nova sighed.

* * *

" _Where did you leave my child?", Nova asked, her five month bump showing._

 _Roman smirked and he knew he was in trouble with her. He placed both hands on her stomach._

" _She's safe, it's apart of training. I did it, Dean did it, and so did Seth.", Roman explained._

" _She's four years old Roman, four", Nova shouted._

" _I started at three", he said._

 _She stood in front of him, poking his chest with her index finger._

" _If anything and I mean ANYTHING, happens to my baby, your head is rolling", she said._

" _You look so sexy when you're angry", he said smiling._

 _She raised a brow. He released her stomach._

" _Roman", she warned._

" _She's not alone. Sami is with her, in the shadows but he's with her", Roman said._

" _My threat still stands, **Alpha** ", Nova said._

 _He licked his lips._

" _I wouldn't let anything happen to our baby. She's perfectly safe on our lands", he said._

" _She better be", she said._

 _She turned to walk past him, slapping his butt on the way back to their house._

 _"Mommy, I did it", Mia said appearing._

 _Nova exhaled. Roman looked over his shoulder at her with a, see I told you, look. Nova glared at him before checking her daughter for any damage. Roman bent to his daughter's eye level._

 _"You did so good princess", he said._

 _Mia giggled and hugged her dad._

* * *

Nova sat up, trying to catch her breath.

"Mia", she said.

Seth walked into the room and turned the light on.

"I felt your panic, everything ok?", he asked.

"Mia. My daughter's name is Mia", she said.

"You don't have a daughter, Nova", he said.

She swallowed, feeling her throat dry.

"It wasn't just a dream Seth, it felt so real", she said.

"You think maybe, Abigail kept that part out of the story she told us?", he asked.

"I hope not, because my Phoenix is pissed", she said.

"She's not allowed out, she promised", Seth said.

"Relax, she's not breaking it, it's why I'm still here", she said.

Seth nodded.

"Try to get some more sleep", he said.

She nodded before he walked out. She couldn't stop repeating that dream, the little girl's face. She looked so much like Roman.

"Mia", she whispered.

" _Mommy, I hear you mommy"_

Nova sat up and looked around.

" _Where are you? I can't see you mommy"_

"Seth", Nova screamed.

* * *

Roman's eyes snapped open. Looking around. He felt her. Mia. He tugged hard on the chains holding him. He roared and growled, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'm coming Mia, daddy's coming", he said, he stopped.

Daddy?

The door to the cell opened and Karl walked in.

"What the hell is with all the noise?", he asked annoyed.

"You have to let me go. My daughter needs me, I have to get to her", Roman explained.

Karl laughed.

"You? Have kids? Yeah right", Karl said.

"Let. Me. Out. I won't kill you if you let me go now. Last warning", Roman threatened.

Karl was a bit terrified, but he couldn't show it.

"N-O", Karl said, laughing as he walked out.

"Let me out", Roman screamed.

He kept screaming those words and pulling on the chains. His wrists were cut open and bleeding. The door to the cell opened again and Luke came in. He grabbed the whip and slapped it against Roman's back.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up", Luke yelled with every hit.

Roman clenched his teeth. He needed to get out. Finally Luke stopped. He set the whip on the counter and walked out.

* * *

Nova was in pain again. The marks on her back appeared again. Becky applied more cream.

"I called out to her and she answered", Nova mumbled.

"What?", Becky asked.

"Mia. I had a dream and when I woke up, I called out to her. She replied, she could hear me", she said.

"Are you sure?", Becky asked.

Nova nodded.

"I felt her, she's real", Nova said softly.

"All of this is so confusing, its, why can't we remember any of it?", Becky said.

"I can show you my dream", Nova said, holding her hand out to her cousin.

Becky took her hand and flashes of Nova's dream popped into Becky's head. The little girl's face coming into view. Roman congratulating the little girl for finding her way home. Nova let go and wiped her nose with the tissue, blood filling it.

"She's real", Nova said.

* * *

Roman lifted his head, feeling something dripping down his nose. Looking at the ground, it was blood.

"Nova", he said softly.

How was that possible? They weren't mated. Remembering Dean's theory about Abigail changing time. He had to be mated to Nova.

" **Nova",** he tried to link.

He closed his eyes.

" **Phoenix",** he called.

* * *

Nova pressed her hand to the side of her head. The Phoenix taking over, causing Nova to faint.

"Nova?", Becky said, shaking her cousin lightly.

Seth walked in with a glass of water.

"What happened?", he asked, setting the cup down.

"I don't know. Finn", Becky said.

Finn appeared.

"We don't know what happened. She just fainted", Becky said.

She and Seth moved aside to let him near her. Pressing his hand to her forehead, he read her thoughts before she pushed him out. Almost knocking him back. He shook his head.

"It's the Phoenix, she's talking to Roman and she doesn't like being looked in on", Finn said.

"But she said she couldn't find him", Seth said.

"She couldn't, he found her. Their dream walking.", Finn said.

"Can she pin point his location?", Becky asked.

Finn shook his head no.

"Doesn't work that way, unless he knows where he's at exactly", Finn said.

Seth sighed.

"Now we just wait for her to wake", Finn said.

* * *

" _Roman?", Nova called out into the fog._

 _She walked a bit, but the fog wasn't letting up._

" _Roman?", she called again._

" _I'm here", he replied._

 _She looked around but all she saw was fog._

" _Why can't I see you?", she asked._

" _Think of a place, a place that means the world to you", he said._

 _She didn't know. Her home had bad memories without her parents. Her apartment wasn't much fun. She closed her eyes and pictured a place._ _Opening them, she was standing in front of Roman's house._

" _My place means the world to you?", s_ _he jumped at the sound of his voice._

 _Roman smiled._

" _Not your house, you", she said._

 _He placed his hand on her cheek._

" _Where are you Roman?", she asked, stepping closer to him._

 _Needing to feel his warmth._ _She hasn't felt it in so long._

" _I'm not sure. They covered us", Roman said._

 _Remembering her back._

" _You're hurt, I can feel it", she said._

" _Not here, not in our dream", he said._

 _She placed her hand on top of his._

" _Abigail told me everything. How she got Boogeyman to change time, to change us", she said._

" _I had a feeling", he said._

" _We have a daughter Roman. I dreamt her, heard her", she said._

" _I heard her too. We have twins my love", he said._

" _Twins?", she said surprised._

 _He nodded._

" _In the dream I had, you had just given birth to them. The twins I saw before finding you, they were ours", he said._

 _Nova remembered the twins at the park. The twins she couldn't seem to leave behind._

" _I want my babies back", she said softly._

" _I'm going to find a way out of where I am and I will find them. We belong together", he said._

" _I miss you", she whispered._

" _I miss you more", he said._

 _He felt someone tugging him back._

" _Roman?", she said as he started fading away._

* * *

She woke up.

"You're back", Seth said, standing and sitting beside her.

She sat up.

"He doesn't know where he is, but he's trying to get out. We need to get him out of there", Nova said.

Seth nodded.

"He heard Mia too. He dreamt about her, she's real", Nova said.

Seth smiled.

"And we're going to find her, I promise Alpha", Seth said.

"Doesn't that mean that you have kids too? Roman had told me about that", Nova said.

Seth smiled.

"I have kids", he said.

Nova smiled at his reaction.

"We're going to get our families back", she said.

He reached over and squeezed her hand.


	38. Chapter 38-Underground

Morning came, Nova was able to go back to sleep. She still felt exhausted, but Nia was on her way back with Boogeyman. They were meeting him in the meeting room.

"Hopefully we won't have to go Underground. Lets hope he'll change time now", Seth said pacing.

Nova hoped for the same thing. Seth, Corey, Sami, and Baron stayed close to Nova. The door opened and Nia walked in first. Nova stood when Boogeyman walked through along with another man.

"Alpha Reigns. This is my friend, Sting", Boogeyman bowed.

"I heard what you did. I need you to change it back", she said.

Boogeyman smirked.

"I can't", he said.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Because it's not your wish", he said.

"Not my wish? You took **my** memories, **my** parents, and **my** kids. **Mine** , all mine. Roman, is mine and you took him", she said angry.

"Her wish was for a chance to change time. I granted it. She has a lesson to learn, she hasn't yet", he said.

"Then when, because I am so close to ripping your head off", Nova said.

"That's your Phoenix", he said.

She shook her head no.

"Its not this time. If anything and I mean anything, happens to my kids or Roman and Dean, I will find you and kill you", she warned.

Boogeyman eyed her before nodding.

"No harm will come to them, you have my word", he said.

"Can I ask something?", Sami asked.

Boogeyman nodded.

"I read about you. You don't accept a wish unless the person gives you something in return. What did she give you?", Sami said.

Boogeyman looked towards Sting, before looking back at them.

"The packs children", he replied.

"What?", Nova said.

"Like I said, no harm will come to them", he said.

Nova placed her hands on top of Roman's desk. Taking deep breaths, trying to control her Phoenix.

"What about the people who have died here, in this time?", Baron asked.

"If they were alive at the time of the change, they'll be alive when I take everyone back.", he said.

"Does that include Kane and Taker?", Seth asked.

Nova looked up.

"No, they were killed in your time", he said.

"Randy?", she asked.

"Your male killed him in your time", Sting said.

"We must go. To answer your question about when she will learn her lesson. Soon", Boogeyman said.

They left. She looked at Seth.

"Get me Abigail", she said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

They had placed the collar back on him. Returning him to his wolf form. They dragged him back to his small cage. Slamming the door and laughing. He laid down. His back in pain. He allowed his Hellhound out, the pain was less. He'll also heal faster in this form.

" **Alpha",** Dean linked.

" **I'm fine",** he said, feeling Dean's worry.

" **You're lying",** Dean said.

" **I spoke to Nova, dream walking. I couldn't tell her much because I don't know where we are. Your theory about time change was correct. Abigail did it. Nova is my mate Dean, its why I can feel her. We have kids, you and Seth as well",** Roman said.

" **I have kids?",** Dean asked.

" **My little Alpha princess needs her guards",** Roman said.

He knew Dean was smiling on the inside. He and Sarah had been trying, but without a baby Alpha to protect, they weren't going to have a little one of their own.

" **We need to get out of here",** Dean said.

" **I'm trying, but as long as these things are around our necks. We aren't going anywhere",** Roman said.

* * *

Abigail sat in a chair in front of the desk. Braun stayed close to her, watching Nova carefully.

"You gave the packs children to two men you don't even know", Nova said.

Abigail wiped at her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I needed my father's approval and this was the only way. Forgive me", she said, getting on her knees.

Braun was disappointed in Abigail.

"My children, my parents, I lost everything because of you", Nova said.

"Boogeyman can change it back", Abigail cried.

"He said you needed to learn your lesson, didn't tell me how you would", Nova said.

"I will give up my baby to get yours back", Abigail said, looking up at Nova.

Braun flinched.

"I would never ask you to do that, ever", Nova said.

"Tell me what I can do and I'll do it. I swear", Abigail said standing.

Nova sighed. Her Phoenix wanted her to kill Abigail, but Nova fought against it.

"Nothing. Stay out of my sight, my Phoenix wants your head", Nova said, before walking out of the meeting room.

Seth and Corey behind her.

"We're going to the Underground, now", she said.

"I'll let Braun know", Corey said, walking back to the meeting room.

Nova felt dizzy and stopped. Leaning against a tree.

"You're still recovering Nova, you need rest", he said.

"Not till I find Roman in one piece and get my kids back. Our kids, I mean our kids, because they have yours too", she said.

Seth nodded.

"Then at least eat something, you need your energy", he said.

She nodded.

"Alpha", he said.

"You don't always have to call me Alpha", she said smiling.

He chuckled.

"May I speak my mind?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I wouldn't trust Braun. He knows you want Abigail's head now. He won't let that go", Seth said, helping her towards the house.

"You know this for sure?", she asked.

"His mate is pregnant. If Savi was in her position and I in Braun's place, I would find a way to get rid of you. The Underground has a black market, your kind is special and there are few of you left", he said.

She nodded.

"You think he'll have a trap set?", she asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him. I know you're strong, you'll need it all, take note Phoenix", he said.

She looked at him.

"She's ready for anything", she said.

* * *

Braun was packing for his trip to the Underground. Abigail sat beside his bag and placed her hand on his.

"Don't do anything stupid. She's way too strong and if you try anything she'll know before you put your plan to work", Abigail said.

He swallowed.

"Dean is next in line for Alpha", he said.

"Braun", she whispered.

"There is already a buyer in place for her. She's rare and wanted, worth a lot", he said.

"Who did you sell her too?", Abigail asked.

"The Druids", he said.

Abigail shook her head at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll get rid of her when no one is looking. Once I find out where Roman and Dean are, I'll get to them before the pack. Kill Roman and rescue Dean.", he said.

"Braun, you can't", she begged.

"I won't let her hurt you or our baby. She's hurt so many, including our pack. We're better off without her and Roman. He can't see past his lust for her, that she's a danger to this pack, making him a danger to us as well", he said.

* * *

They were waiting for Braun by the Dark Woods. The entrance to the Underground was near it. Corey, Baron, and Sami were coming with them. Seth had warned them to watch Braun carefully. They had agreed as well that Braun might have a trick up his sleeve. Sami would help Seth guard her right, where Dean should have been.

"About time", Baron said as Braun showed.

"Apologies, I needed to make sure that my female was _safe_ ", he said, his eyes on Nova.

Seth stepped in his line of sight.

"Don't. She has a right to be angry after hearing what your female did to not just her, but all of us", Seth said.

Braun looked away.

"Apologies, Alpha Danielson", Braun said.

"Its Alpha Reigns", Seth corrected.

Braun nodded.

"The entrance?", Sami asked.

Braun walked in front of them. Stopping at two dead trees, he took out a knife and slipped it down his palm. Placing the blood on the tree.

"You need blood on that one too", Braun said.

Seth was going to do it, but Corey took the knife and did it. What looked like a black hole appeared. Braun walked through it and they followed. Seth keeping a hold of Nova's arm just in case. Seeing venders selling potions, poisons, and magic. Some were selling Wolves, Fairies, and Mermaids. Others had human organs, body parts.

"The Council doesn't know about this?", Nova asked.

"I'm sure they do, but since this place doesn't really exist in Agartha, they let it be", Braun said.

"It's slavery", Nova said.

"It's the black market Alpha", Braun said.

"And how much would I be worth?", she asked.

Seth eyed Braun.

"A lot, Alpha", he replied.

Getting to the end of the market, they stood in front of a warehouse.

"This is where the fights take place. Usually owners leave their pets here, they come to practice their Wolves here too, train them", Braun said.

"They don't belong to these men", Nova corrected.

"I meant to say that Alpha", Braun said.

Before they could find a way inside. Four men in cloaks surrounded them. Corey, Baron, and Sami placing Nova in the middle of them and Seth. They growled. Braun also protected her. They couldn't know that he sold Nova to them.

"Hand over the girl", one said.

"Over my dead body", Seth growled.

One of the other men stepped towards them.

"We rather do this peacefully", another said.

All five Wolves were thrown around, leaving Nova unprotected. Her Phoenix was about to come out. They chanted something in a language Nova didn't understand, but the Phoenix did. It was a spell in Latin to put her in a sort of coma. Nova fainted.

"Grab her Wade. Lets get out of here before these Wolves stand", Sheamus said.

Wade lifted her. Seth stood slowly.

"Don't, it's your only warning", Seth shouted, before they disappeared from his view.

He had failed to protect his Alpha. Roman wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Shit", he mumbled.


	39. Chapter 39-Druids

Sami looked around.

"Where's Braun?", he asked.

The others looked around too. Seth stood quickly.

"Roman", he said, running towards the warehouse.

Braun found the back where they held all the Wolves. Finding a dirty white one.

"Beta Ambrose", Braun said.

Dean scratched the door to the cage.

"Not yet, if those men come back and see that you're gone they'll sound the alarm. I need to find the Alpha first", Braun said.

He knew that if he let Dean out, he couldn't kill Roman. He left Dean's cage. Walking towards the back hall. Doors along the wall. He sensed his Alpha, opening the door that lead to the cell. Roman was chained to the wall. His head down, dry blood around his feet.

"Alpha", Braun whispered.

Roman slowly lifted his head.

"Braun?", Roman said.

Braun pulled a knife out of his back pocket. He knew he was going to have to leave the knife in so Roman won't heal.

"Forgive me, but I can't let your female hurt mine and I won't let you drown this pack for her", Braun said.

Roman was confused, but seeing the knife, he swallowed.

"Don't do this", Roman warned.

"Beta Ambrose will become Alpha. He actually has a head on his shoulders and can lead this pack. They won't know it was me, they'll think it was the men who took you", Braun said.

Roman tried to tug on his chains.

"What did you do to Nova?", Roman asked.

"I sold her, to the Druids", he said.

Roman growled. Braun was standing in front of Roman.

"You always said the pack comes first, I'm doing this for them", Braun said.

Braun went to lift his hand, but someone grabbed his wrist. Turning to see Sami.

"Going against our Alpha is treason", Sami said.

"I was doing this for our pack. You know just as well as I do, that from the moment he brought that girl here, we've had nothing but bad things happen. He's not thinking straight", Braun tried to reason.

"And neither are you. Drop it or I drop you", Sami warned.

"Like you can take me", Braun said, before looking back at Roman.

"Probably not, but I can distract you long enough for the Beta and Gamma to get here. I'm sure they'll be here any second now", Sami said.

Braun quickly turned and shoved Sami hard. He hit the back wall.

"Braun don't", Roman roared.

Braun stopped at the Alpha command. Roman didn't want to have to use it, but it was the only way to get Braun to stop.

"Drop the knife", Roman said.

He did. Sami started to stand, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sami, you ok?", Roman asked.

"Yes Alpha", Sami said.

Dean, Seth, and Baron walked in. Corey went over to Sami.

"Braun?", Seth said.

Braun swallowed.

"He tried to kill Alpha Reigns and he confessed to selling our female Alpha", Sami said.

Dean and Seth growled.

"To who?", Dean asked.

"The Druids", he answered.

"Why?", Seth asked.

"Because he was distracted. He preaches that the pack _always_ comes first, yet all I've seen him do is put her first. She's not good for this pack", Braun said.

"And Abigail is? Really? She's the reason we're even in this situation. We had perfect lives in this other world she tells us about. This is all her doing", Seth said.

Baron and Corey removed the chains from Roman, helping him stand.

"I have to find Nova", Roman mumbled.

"Druids are hard to find and now that they have what they want, they won't be coming out of their home", Braun said.

Hearing voices coming from the hall, they all turned.

"I say we give these guys a taste of their own medicine", Corey suggested.

They had seen Roman's back, cuts still fresh and won't be healing for a long while. He was too weak to heal. Dean's neck was burned from the collar. Karl and Luke walked in. Luke had the whip in his hands.

"Look at what we got here Karl. More Wolves for us to fight with", Luke said smirking.

"If they are from your pack, they must be trained well", Karl said.

Luke let the whip go and it slapped against Corey's arm. Corey jumped, blood dripping from the slash in his arm. Baron, Braun, and Seth growled. Roman shook himself off and his Hellhound came out.

"You wanted to see the Hellhound, well, he here is", Roman growled.

They could feel the heat coming from Roman. Dean closed the door behind Luke and Karl. They both took a step back.

"What's the matter boys? You look scared", Seth smirked.

* * *

 _Nova felt stuck in a dream. As much as she tried she couldn't wake up. She woke up in a cave, the same cave she and Roman were stuck in._ _Walking out, she found her way home. The house was dark and lonely. The furniture her mom had picked out were back._

" _Nova?", s_ _he turned to see her mom._

" _Mom?", she said._

 _Her mom hugged her tight._

" _What are you doing here?", Brie asked her daughter._

" _I don't know. I haven't been able to get in touch with my Phoenix. She was out and I don't know what happened", Nova said._

 _Brie cupped her daughter's face. Brie had finally found a crack in the wall that had her asleep. Someone had done something to keep her in a sleep like state._

" _Same here. I remember you were outside with Mia and I heard you scream. I went to run out to see what was happening and you were gone", Brie said._

 _Nova looked at her mom confused._

" _How do you know about Mia?", Nova asked._

" _What do you mean? I was there when she was born Nova", Brie said._

 _Nova stepped out of her mom's embrace._

" _What?", Brie asked._

" _Your alive?", Nova asked._

 _Brie laughed softly._

" _Of course", Brie said._

" _Not in my world mama", Nova said, tears falling from her eyes._

 _Brie hugged her daughter tighter._

" _Someone's trying to wake me", Nova said, pulling away from her mom._

" _Only use your Phoenix if you absolutely need too Nova. Don't go overboard", her mom said, before she opened her eyes._

* * *

Nova placed her hand to her head. Sitting up, she was in bed, in a room she didn't recognize. She tried her Phoenix, but she wasn't answering.

"Roman?", Nova called.

Nothing. She stood and walked towards the bedroom door. She stared at it for a while before deciding to open it. She needed to know where she was. Walking down the hall slowly. She got to a living room before she heard voices from a room connected to it.

She swallowed before making her way into what looked like the kitchen. The men stopped and looked at her.

"She's awake", one said, British accent.

"Come and eat Queen", the one she recognized as Sheamus, she remembered him from the Council.

He smirked.

"You kidnapped me", she said, trying to sound brave.

She hadn't realized how much confidence her Phoenix gave her.

"Come and eat, we'll talk. I'm Wade", Wade said.

"Rusev", another said.

"Alberto", another said, setting down a plate in front of an empty chair.

"I'm not hungry, I want to go home", she said.

"That's not happening", Sheamus said.

"Roman will come for me", she said.

They all laughed.

"He won't be able to find us girl. We've survived for so long because we are really good at hiding our whereabouts", Rusev said.

She hoped that wasn't true.

"He'll come for me", she said stern.

"Till then, let's eat, talk", Wade said.

She hesitated, before finally taking a step towards the table.

"We don't bite. We just want to talk", Sheamus said.

She sat in the chair and poked at the food. Her nose started bleeding and she grabbed a napkin.

"If you let us, we can help with that", Wade said.

Nova finished wiping her nose. She didn't trust these guys. Without her Phoenix, she had to be extra careful.

* * *

Roman whipped Luke again. His back was covered in blood.

"Want to know the difference between you and me?", Roman asked Luke, circling him.

Luke groaned.

"I heal fast", Roman said.

Karl watched from the floor between Corey and Baron.

"Put him in the ring with Karl. I think Viktor and Konnor need some practice", Roman said.

Dean smirked.

"Sounds like a good idea. Don't you think Karl?", Dean said.

As Sami, Baron, and Corey took the men to the ring. Roman washed the blood off his hand.

"We need to head out. I need to talk to Finn, he can help me find Nova. I'm getting her back and then getting my kids back", Roman said, determined to get his family and put it back together.

Dean nodded agreeing.

"I can take Sami with me and pay a visit to the Council. Sheamus is a Druid", Seth said.

Roman nodded. Walking down the hall, Baron was putting Viktor and Konnor in the ring with Karl and Luke.

"Take the collars off them, once their done they can get themselves out of there", Roman said.

Baron nodded and did as he was told.

"Have at it boys", Baron said.

Viktor and Konnor circled Karl and Luke.

"You can't do this to us", Luke yelled.

Roman raised a brow.

"You took me and my Beta against our wills. I can do as I damn well please", Roman said.


	40. Chapter 40-Weakness

Nova finished her food, not realizing how hungry she was.

"Your Phoenix takes a lot out of you", Sheamus said.

Nova nodded, a little embarrassed that she practically inhaled her food.

"Would you like more?", Rusev asked.

"Don't be shy, we know your kind and how much energy it takes when you use your Phoenix", Wade said.

Rusev put more food on her plate.

"Thanks", she said softly.

Wade wiped his mouth with his napkin and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, it seems to me that you can't control her. You threatened Sheamus and the rest of the Council. That's a very dangerous thing to do", Wade said.

"Speaking of her, where is she? I don't feel her anymore", Nova said.

"She's in a deep sleep. Don't worry, she'll wake soon. We just wanted to get to know you before she pushes her way out to protect you", he said.

"How did you do that?", she asked.

"Druid magic, very old. Your kind taught us actually", Alberto said.

"And it takes all four of us to cast it", Sheamus said.

"What do you want with me?", she asked.

"You were right about the Council. They try to control too much and it's not working. The Underground fights, the black market. None of that is good and yet they don't do a thing about it", Wade said.

"Didn't you just finish telling me that Sheamus was on the Council", she said.

Sheamus chuckled.

"I have no choice, if one of our kind isn't on it, they would always vote against us. Just like all the others on it", Sheamus said.

She nodded.

"If we teach you how to control her, will you help us?", Wade asked.

"Only if this plan includes my grandfather", she said.

Wade looked confused.

"He sold my mate to the Underground fights. He was using me to gain more power, just like you, but unlike him, you were straight forward with me. No lies", she said.

Wade nodded.

"Why would we lie", he said shrugging.

"When can we start?", she asked.

"After you're done", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Roman paced his office. He could smell her in here. Her scent is strong. Finn walked into the room with Seth and Dean.

"Your Beta and Gamma filled me in a bit. Druids are hard to find, Sheamus hasn't shown at the Council meetings. Seems to me that they've had this plan set for awhile.", Finn said.

Roman watched as Finn set a map out.

"Paige", Finn called out.

She appeared and smiled.

"You called?", she asked.

"I need you to find the Alpha female", Finn said.

"What do I get in return?", she asked.

"I won't kill you", Finn said.

Paige nodded and moved towards the table that help a map of Agartha.

"I need a cup and blood", she said.

"You can use Roman's blood, he's the one looking for her", Finn said.

Roman moved beside Paige and held his hand out. She placed the cup under it. He cut a deep gash into the palm of his hand. Blood pouring into it.

"Ok, thank you", Paige said.

She poured it all around and looked at Finn.

"I need a little fire, mind Demon Balor", Paige said.

Finn snapped his fingers and the map quickly caught on fire. The map burned quickly, leaving a small amount of map left.

"She's there", Paige pointed to the cut out.

Roman lifted the piece.

"The Dark Woods?", he asked.

Finn looked confused as well.

"Druids in the Dark Woods? Why hide there?", Finn asked.

Paige shrugged.

"This shows you where to find what you are looking for. That's it", Paige said.

Roman swallowed and nodded.

"Then let's go", Roman said.

Abigail watched as they all walked out. She went over to them.

"Where's Braun?", she asked worried.

"He tried to kill Roman, right now he's locked up. He won't be let out till we bring Nova home, safe and sound", Dean said.

Roman brushed past her. He was beyond pissed.

"Corey, Baron, you will stay and watch the pack. We'll be back soon", Roman said.

Corey and Baron nodded.

"Sami, you're coming with us", Roman said.

* * *

Wade took her near a lake. Crystal clear, she could see the fish swimming.

"That's beautiful", she whispered.

"It is. This lake will show you your weaknesses", he said.

Looking closer, images of Roman, her parents, and the pack flashed.

"They are why you can't reach your full potential", Wade said.

"I just want my life back. The life I had before Abigail ruined everything", Nova said.

"And you can have that life back love, you just have to give up what makes you weak", Wade said.

"But then I'll be", she stopped.

"Losing control, yes", Wade said.

"So if I want everything back to the way things were", he cut her off.

"You have to lose yourself to your Phoenix", he said behind her.

"Will I be able to come back from it?", she asked.

"Of course", he nodded.

"How do I do it?", she asked.

Wade smiled.

"Close your eyes, concentrate, find her and wake her. She'll push forward quickly", he said.

* * *

She did as he said. It felt like she was stuck in a fog. Seeing a light glow, she walked through the thick fog. She was like a moth to a flame. Stopping, she was back at the cave from before. Looking around.

"Roman? Mom?", she called.

No one answered. The glow was coming from inside the cave. She swallowed before taking a step into the cave. Moving closer, there was something at the end. It was like ice, but felt hot to the touch.

"This is crazy", Nova said, pacing in front of the brick of ice.

She rung her hands. What was she suppose to look for? Her Pheonix wasn't here. The block of ice glowed and she backed up a step.

"Phoenix?", she asked softly.

Taking a step closer to it, she placed her hand and something knocked her down. She couldn't move. Someone stood in front of her.

"You are going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you", the person said, before lifting her and laying her where the ice was.

Her vision was blurring.

"This will keep you safe. They won't know you are still alive. The Druids want you dead, but I don't", the voice said.

That voice sounded so familiar to her, but where has she heard it before. The ice shaped around her.

* * *

Getting to the Dark Woods. Roman went right in without hesitation. He was coming for his female and no one was going to stop him.

"Where exactly are they?", Roman asked.

"I'm not sure, Abigail just said she called out to him and he came", Seth said, looking around to make sure nothing jumped out at them.

Roman growled. He let his Hellhound out.

"Where are you? I want my female back", The Hellhound roared.

A man with a painted face showed up.

"He's one of the men who went to speak to Nova about the time change", Seth whispered to Roman.

Sting kept a good distance away from Roman.

"Where are the Druids?", Roman asked.

"There are no Druids here Alpha Reigns. They tend to stick near the mountains", Sting said.

"But the map the witch showed me, directed me here", Roman said.

"I would know if a Phoenix was in the Dark Woods. She's not here", Sting said again.

Roman roared.

"Give her back now", he yelled, searching around the darkness.

Sting looked around.

"You can scream, you can roar, but my answer and anyone else's answer that you find here, will be the same. She's. Not. Here", Sting said calmly.

"Paige", Dean called.

Paige appeared next to Dean and he jumped.

"Don't do that", he growled.

"You said my female would be here. Well?", Roman said.

"My magic doesn't lie. Either he's lying or Nova wasn't on your mind", Paige said.

"She's always on my mind", Roman growled.

"Deep down, what did you want most?", she asked.

Roman was confused.

"My kids", Roman admitted.

Paige nodded.

"I was thinking about Nova and then my kids", he said.

"There it is. Your last thought was about your kids. Wait, you have kids? That can't be you aren't mated", she said.

"Trust me, I know", Roman said, rolling his eyes before looking at Sting.

"Your kids aren't here, in a way", he said.

"What do you mean?", Seth asked.

"They aren't in this world, in this time. You feel their presence, like a soft breeze. I know Nova feels them deeply but she should, she carried her young. She's connected to them on a deeper level.", Sting said.

"She dreamt of them", Seth said.

Sting nodded.

"Are they safe?", Roman asked.

"Like Boogeyman promised your female. They will not be harmed", Sting said.

"One hair out of place and I will rain hell down on you", Roman warned.

"Now I see why you and your Phoenix are mates.", Sting said, before disappearing into the dark.

Roman sighed.

"We can do it again", Paige said.

"Mind giving us a lift home? We've lost enough time as it is", Roman said.

Paige nodded and held out her hand.


	41. Chapter 41-Courtesy Call

Getting back to their lands. Corey ran up to them.

"What is it?", Roman asked.

"The Phoenix castle was under attack. Heath and Bo got away, sever burns but they'll heal.", Corey said.

"They were attacked?", Roman asked.

He knew the Phoenix could defend themselves, so why didn't they?

"Where are Heath and Bo?", he asked.

He followed Corey to their small clinic. Both men were laying in beds.

"What happened?", he asked.

"The Druids, they attacked", Bo said.

"And so did Nova, but, it wasn't her. I don't know how to explain it.", Heath said.

"What color were her eyes?", Roman asked.

"Violet and black", Heath said.

"I need to get to her", Roman said, about to leave.

"She's gone. The Druids sent her after the Fairies", Heath got out before wincing.

"Did she kill her grandparents?", Roman asked, almost afraid too.

Heath swallowed, before nodding his head slowly.

"Nikki and John too", Bo said.

"We have to get to the Fairies. Rome, the females are there", Dean said.

They quickly shifted and made their way to Silvermist. Getting there, they stopped and shifted back. Everything was burned, the shiny, sunny, glow of Silvermist was gone.

"She did this?", Sami asked.

"No, not Nova", Roman said.

Dean ran down the hill. He needed to see if his wife was ok. Seth quickly ran after him. Roman swallowed.

"Alpha, what do we do now?", Sami asked softly.

"Its obvious she's going after the Council members. I just don't know who she'll go after next", Roman said.

"Send Baron to the Mermaids, Corey to the Valkyrie. I can find my way home and watch the pack. Have your brother warn the Angels. Finn can warn the Demons.", Sami said.

Roman nodded. He was too overwhelmed with all of this. He couldn't believe Nova did this. No, he reminded himself. This wasn't Nova.

"This wasn't her Alpha. When they took her, they did something. This is their doing", Sami said behind him.

Roman nodded. Sami left to warn everyone.

" **Nova",** he tried to link.

He could feel someone pushing against the link. Shutting him out. Dean and Seth came back empty handed.

"They aren't here. The place where the Fairies housed them is burned down. No sign of them", Dean said panicked.

"You would have felt them if they died. You didn't, she either has them or they ran and are in hiding", Roman said sadly.

Maybe Braun was right. His lust for Nova was keeping him from protecting his pack. He couldn't do that anymore.

"Take those thoughts out of your head", Seth said.

"Stay out of my head", Roman growled.

"Don't let your guard down. You sent those thoughts out", Seth said.

Dean heard him too.

"So you're going to stand here and tell me bringing her here was a good idea? Look around Seth. She did this", Roman said.

"No", Dean said, shaking his head.

Roman looked at his Beta.

"She didn't do this. None of it was her fault. She didn't ask for this Roman. You are good for her, this pack is good for her. It was everyone else outside of it that poisoned her, but we are going to get her back", Dean said.

"I tried linking her and something pushed me out. I didn't even know you could do that", Roman said.

"Dream walking. You did it before, maybe you could reach her without the Phoenix trying to keep you out", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Lets get home", he said.

* * *

They were watching Randy's house burn. The Druids had him on his knees between them.

"What do we do with the snake, my Queen?", Sheamus asked.

"I was thinking something painful. I mean he did try to rape us, confuse us, use us", she said, meeting Randy's eyes.

He couldn't shift into his snake. She laughed.

"You didn't actually think I would come here without some kind of security set in place", she said.

He knew this wasn't Nova.

"You finally killed the child", he said.

She smirked.

"I had too, she was getting in the way", The Phoenix said.

"I can tell, your body is being drained of its life and you'll end up just like your ancestors. Bat shit crazy, starving, and sick", Randy said.

"The Druids won't let that happen", she said.

"You think they care about you? They don't, they are using you just like everyone else", Randy snarled.

"That's why after I'm done, I'm killing them, but let's keep that between us", she whispered.

She smirked. She stood. She could feel Roman trying to get in contact with Nova. She couldn't stop, the Druids would kill Nova. She was going to gain their trust and before they even had a second to think, she was going to kill them.

" **Don't move till we leave",** The Phoenix linked to Randy.

He was confused, but nodded. What the Druids didn't know, was that with her fully in control, all of her gifts came with it. Including the one that made you see something that wasn't really there.

It took a while to ware off. They thought Randy's house was burning down, but really it was still standing, untouched. She closed her eyes and Randy's neck snapped, or at least that's what she made it look like. After she was done, she felt dizzy. She knew she was using too much.

"Who's next?", she asked.

"Reigns pack", Wade said.

She quickly looked at him.

"Roman is to stay unharmed", she said.

"We aren't going to kill him, it's going to be more like a warning. Try to stop us and you will be dealt with. Their Wolves, they'll be too terrified to retaliate. Besides, I think they'll want your head for killing their females", Wade said.

"You harm him and I'll kill you", she warned.

"No one will be harmed. You have my word my Queen", Wade bowed.

* * *

They were all in the meeting room. Roman kept trying to push past the block.

"Why do you want to dream walk?", Finn asked.

"I did it before", Roman said.

"And what makes you think she hasn't blocked that either?", Finn asked.

"I have to try", Roman said.

Finn sighed and nodded. Becky swallowed.

"Did she really, did she kill the Fairies?", Becky asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"That's the strange part. We didn't find any bodies. Fairies or Wolves.", Dean said.

Finn nodded.

"If she's from the Order, she'll have different gifts. We've seen a few of them because those are the ones she's been able to unlock.", Finn said.

"Your point?", Seth asked.

"Her gifts are unlocking slowly, as to not bombard her with power. Maybe now that the Phoenix has fully ascended, all of her gifts are unlocked", Finn said.

"I didn't realize killing was a gift", Dean chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Its not, but making them hallucinate is a gift they have. It's an old one, but like I said, she's from the Order.", Finn said.

Dean took a step towards Finn.

"So your saying, what we saw at Silvermist", he stopped.

"Wasn't real", Finn finished.

Dean smiled.

"How long does that last?", Seth asked.

"An hour tops. If she did do that, it will be the hour. She had to hide many", Finn said.

"Get Corey to check it out", Roman said.

Dean nodded and linked Corey.

"He's taking Nia and Tamina", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"She's protecting them", Roman said confused.

"That means Nova isn't lost. That dream walking idea just might work", Finn said smirking.

"Put me under, now", Roman said, standing and walking over to the couch.

"I can't", Finn said.

Roman sat up. He was going to ask why, but that's when he felt her. She was here.

"I think we need to meet the Queen", Finn said.

He stood and made is way out. Dean and Seth at his sides. Finn following with Becky. The Phoenix smiled at him. He noticed some of his pack trying to find safety in their homes.

"Hi baby. Miss me?", she said.

Roman could see the changes in her. It has only been a short time and she was different. He could tell she hasn't slept, her skin was pale.

"What are you doing Nova?", he asked.

"Nova's dead", she said.

"Bow down to your Queen", Alberto shouted.

The Phoenix smirked.

"I didn't come to hurt you. I'm here to warn you, don't come for me and you'll live", she said.

"Hurt me? You? Never thought that for a second", Roman said.

The Phoenix could feel her body heating up just as it always did when she was around Roman. Roman's did the same.

"We will leave now. This was just a courtesy call", she said.

"Is that the same call the Fairies got? Or the Mermaids?", Roman asked.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"How dare you speak to her that way", Rusev spat.

Roman stepped up to him.

"I wasn't talking to you", Roman said in Rusev's face.

"Rusev, get away from him", The Phoenix warned.

Rusev did as he was told. Roman smirked. He looked at Nova.

"You and I have to have a word", Roman said.

She looked at Wade, before looking back at Roman.

"That's not a good idea", she said.

"I thought you were the Queen. Can't you think for yourself or do you have to ask him", Roman said, nodding towards Wade.

Wade smirked. Roman looked towards Wade.

"You must be thinking you're her King, but you aren't. Get that through your head now, she's mine", Roman warned Wade.

"Possessive much, Alpha", Wade said.

He walked towards Nova and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Speak to him, but once you're done, we take our leave", Wade said.

The Phoenix nodded. Roman gestured toward their home. Walking in behind her.

"Nova", he said.

She placed her hand over his mouth, stopping him. She placed a finger against her lips. She waved her hand and Roman could see a cloud cover the walls of their home.

"They can't hear us now", she said, taking a step back.

He stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist. He connected their lips.


	42. Chapter 42-Unstoppable

The Phoenix pulled away from the kiss. Roman growled.

"We need to stop", she said, trying to catch her breath.

He kissed her neck.

"What are you planning?", he asked, leaving another kiss on her neck.

"I can't tell you. They'll read your thoughts, it's why I had to push you out", she said, her eyes closing at Roman's lips against her throat.

His teeth scraped against her skin.

"I can help. We're your pack", he mumbled against her ear.

"Just trust me love", she whispered.

He nodded. The Phoenix could feel Wade trying to read her thoughts. Pushing away Roman with her gifts. He was stunned for a second.

"Don't come looking. Just sit tight", she said.

He nodded. She went to walk out.

"Where's Braun?", she asked.

"Locked away for what he did to you", Roman said.

She nodded. Getting outside, Wade and Sheamus had Braun on his knees. Roman past Nova.

"What are you doing?", Roman asked.

"If he sold her out to us, what makes you think he won't do it again. The Queen comes first", Wade said.

He took a knife out and slit Braun's throat. Abigail screamed, Corey holding her back.

"You said no one would get hurt", Roman shouted at Nova.

"No, I said you wouldn't get hurt. He sold me to them Roman. You were really going to let him live?", she said.

"We as a pack have a way of dealing with that. We were going to handle it", Roman said.

"By sending him to another pack, still leaving your Queen in danger", Wade said.

Roman swallowed.

"If you can't fall in line, maybe you should get on your knees now and let us slit your throat now, _Alpha_ ", Wade said.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Then you would get Nova, but I won't make it that easy for you and even if I wasn't here, she would never let you have her", Roman said.

"Is that a challenge?", Wade asked.

Roman smirked.

"Roman, don't", The Phoenix said.

"Maybe", Roman said.

"I accept", Wade said.

"No. I told you, he stays unharmed", The Phoenix said.

"But a challenge is a challenge", Wade said.

The Phoenix looked at Roman.

"You don't understand what you're doing", she said.

Roman placed his hand against her cheek.

"I vowed as your male, to protect you. That means accepting any challenge for your love.", he said.

"You still don't understand", she said softly.

Wade laughed, followed by the others.

"As our Queen, she vowed to accept any challenge against us. You have to fight her", Wade said.

Roman looked at her, taking a step back.

"No", he said.

"Its too late", Wade said.

Abigail looked towards Roman and Nova.

"You can't do that. Nova would win and Roman would", she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Consequences", Finn reminded her.

Becky jumped at her and punched her twice. Pulling Abigail by her shirt.

"You did this, you idiot", Becky yelled in Abigail's face.

Abigail shook her head quickly.

"This isn't what I wanted", Abigail cried.

"I won't do it", Roman said.

"Then your pack belongs to us", Wade said.

"You give up your right as Alpha?", Alberto asked.

Roman swallowed. His eyes stayed connected with Nova's.

"Yes", he said softly.

"I won't let you do that", Nova said.

"He has no choice. We discussed this Phoenix, if they don't like our ways they die.", Rusev said.

"He's my mate", The Phoenix said.

"He's your last weakness. Kill him and you'll be unstoppable", Wade said.

"Don't listen to him Nova.", Abigail yelled.

Finn has taken Becky off of her.

"Without Roman, without your mate you are the one that's weak. He wants you to get his threats out of the way and then kill you. He knows Roman would stop him.", Abigail yelled.

She stood and looked towards Braun.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. He's not going to let Roman's pack live. Once you turn your back, he's going to kill them.", Abigail said.

Nova turned towards The Druids.

"She's a liar. You told me yourself that all she does is lie", Wade said.

He looked at Alberto.

"Grab the girl", Wade said.

Alberto nodded and walked towards Abigail.

"I'm sorry Nova, for all the pain I've caused you. This isn't suppose to happen.", Abigail cried.

"I forgive you", The Phoenix said.

Abigail nodded.

"Stop", The Phoenix demanded.

Alberto did as he was told. He fought through it and looked at Wade. Wade stood beside Nova.

"She's a threat, just like this pack is. If you allow her", she turned towards him.

"I didn't realize I had to listen to you", she said.

"It's just a suggestion", Wade said.

"I don't agree with it. Roman and his pack, stay unharmed", she said.

Wade didn't like this, but agreed. Abigail sat beside Braun's body, placing her hand on his chest.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Please change it back", she bagged.

Wade looked at Sheamus. Each man boxing Nova in. She looked around her.

"If you won't do as we ask, we'll force you", Wade said.

They started chanting in Latin. Finn recognized it as a way to control her Phoenix.

"No", he shouted.

He tried to use his own chants, but Druids were smart, he knew they would cover their tracks.

"What's happening?", Roman asked.

"It's a sacred chant, it's to control her. She'll have no control", Finn said.

Roman tried to push himself into the center to get Nova out, but there was some kind of invisible force.

"Nova, don't listen to them. Ignore it", Roman yelled.

To Nova it felt like she was suffocating. Dean and Seth tried to help Roman get through. Finn did the same. Becky tried screaming, but nothing worked. Finally Dean got through. The chants stopped. He looked up at Nova.

"Darlin?", he asked softly.

He grabbed her wrist and she grabbed his throat with her free hand. She was squeezing harder and harder.

"Kill him", Wade demanded.

She did, snapping his neck quickly. Dean's lifeless body fell to the floor. Roman fell to his knees.

"No", he said softly.

His best friend was dead. Wade stepped beside Nova. Roman noticed as her eyes were completely black.

"Nova", Becky called.

Finn stopped her.

"Don't, she's gone", Finn said.

Wade smirked.

"Destroy it, everything. Burn it down", Wade demanded.

They watched as everything caught on fire. Burning homes and the rest of the pack running for the safety of the woods. Roman couldn't take his eyes off Dean.

"I'm sorry", he whispered to his best friend.

"Becky, grab as many people as you can and take them to the human world. They'll be safe there", Finn said.

She nodded. Finn tried to help Roman stand. Seth did the same.

"We have to go Roman, now", Finn said.

"She killed him", Roman kept repeating.

"That's not Nova. Nova is gone", Finn said.

Roman watched as his home burned to the ground. It was dark and cloudy.

"Then we have to kill her", Roman mumbled.

"We can't Rome", Seth said.

Roman pulled away from them.

"My Hellhound", Roman said.

"You do realize she can kill you", Finn said, trying to stop him.

Roman let his hound out. He approached Nova and she turned on him. He stopped her hand before it could push through his chest.

"Come back to me", he said.

She pushed him away, but he planted his feet to the ground, pushing back. She was strong, but so was he.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if I have too I will", he growled.

His body catching on fire, covering him from head to toe.

"Hummingbird, come back to me damn it", the Hellhound growled.

Wade laughed.

"She's gone Alpha. No more of the woman you knew is left", Wade said.

"I refuse to believe that. Do you hear me Nova, I refuse to let you go", Roman shouted.

"You can't let this continue", Abigail shouted.

"This is your fault to begin with, so don't come crying to us that we shouldn't let this continue. You. Did. This", Becky said to Abigail.

"Forgive me", The Hellhound said.

Still holding Nova's wrist, he twisted it and she screamed. He moved behind her, one hand against her throat.

"Forgive me", he whispered to her again.

"No", Becky shouted, Finn stopped her.

She knew what Roman was about to do. His tears fell as he closed his hand against her throat. Seth tried to stop him as well, Baron and Corey stopped Seth. Holding him down.

"No", he shouted.

"He told us too Gamma", Corey explained.

"Roman don't", Seth shouted.

Roman could hear her heart slow, till the beats finally stopped and she didn't struggle. Sting appeared in front of him and placed his hand on him and before Roman knew it. They were in a cave. Sting held Nova in his arms. He set her down.

"What did you do?", Roman asked.

He could feel something inside him snap. Like a bond had been broken.

"You killed her", Sting said.

Roman took Nova from him and checked for a pulse himself. There was none. He cried and rocked her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I had too, forgive me", he kept repeating.

Sting looked at Boogeyman.

"You can fix this, right? You can put everything back together? You can bring her back to me?", Roman yelled at Boogeyman.

He nodded.

"That's why we brought you here", he said.

"Then do it, whatever you want I'll give. My soul, is that what you want?", Roman asked.

"We don't want anything", Sting said.

Roman kissed Nova's head before he completely blacked out.


	43. Chapter 43-Back

Roman opened his eyes and he was back where he last was. He shook his head and looked at Seth.

"Please tell me you remember everything", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"Dean", they both shouted.

They looked around. Everyone who was here before the time change, looked around at each other.

"Dean", Roman shouted.

He was worried Boogeyman had lied to him. Everyone looked around.

"Dean, damn it", Roman yelled louder.

"Stop shouting, I hear you", they turned to see him, behind a tree.

He tried to get up, but it was hard to breath. Roman and Seth jumped at him and hugged him.

"Ok, I'm fine, you can both relax", Dean muttered.

"Can you stand?", Seth asked.

"I just need a second", Dean said.

Both men nodded.

"Do you", Roman couldn't finish that sentence.

Dean met his eyes and nodded.

"I guess dogs do have nine lives", Dean chuckled.

"Those are cats Dean", Seth said.

"I just died, again. Couldn't you just let it go and let me have that", Dean said.

"He's fine", Roman said laughing.

"And before you ask Alpha, I hold no grudge against Nova, but I'm not going to lie and say she didn't scare me", Dean said.

"Nova", Roman said softly.

He couldn't feel her.

"Why can't I feel her?", Dean asked.

He looked between his Alpha and Gamma.

"What happened after I died?", Dean asked, after seeing the looks on his friends faces.

"I killed her, I squeezed her throat till she stopped breathing", Roman whispered.

"So? I died and came back. Besides, she's a Phoenix. All you have to do is get her to the castle", Dean said.

"I don't feel her", Roman was almost afraid to say it out loud.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? Go find out what's wrong, go Roman", Dean shoved Roman back.

"I'll take care of everything here", Seth said.

Roman nodded and shifted, running for his pack lands. He pushed his wolf harder, still not feeling his female. His wolf whined. Getting to his pack lands, he sniffed for her. Passing pack members who looked confused and happy to be back. Getting to his home, Sami was sitting on his front steps holding his side. Roman shifted.

"Where's Nova?", Roman asked.

"We don't know Alpha. The last thing I remember before the blackout, she was standing right here watching me play with Mia. I'm sorry", Sami said, ashamed he had lost the Alpha female and the Alpha's children.

"This wasn't your fault", Roman said, placing a hand on Sami's shoulder.

Roman was handed a pair of shorts by one of the pack members. Brie came running out.

"Where's Nova?", she asked.

Roman, seeing Brie, went over to her and hugged her tight. He didn't realize how much of an impact she had on Nova. How much Nova actually needed her mother.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"I'll explain later. Is Bryan ok?", he asked.

She nodded.

"The twins are gone", Bryan came out of the house screaming.

"What?", Brie asked.

Roman knew where they were, along with Mia.

"Maybe their with Nova, she's not hear either", Brie said.

The last thing she remembers is feeling Nova panic and hearing Mia cry out for her mom.

" **Seth, I need you",** Roman linked.

" **On my way",** Seth linked back.

"Why can't I feel my daughter?", Brie asked out loud.

Roman looked at her and she stepped closer to him. She could tell he was holding something back.

"Where. Is. Nova?", Brie asked.

"I killed her", he said softly.

"What?", Brie said angry.

"You don't understand, something happened while you were asleep and I had too. It was in everyone's best interest", Brie punched him.

It was a good, hard punch. Almost dislocating his jaw, she was using her Phoenix. His wolf growled.

"Try it", Brie challenged.

"Don't provoke me", he growled.

His Hellhound came out. She stepped back.

"Where. Is. My. Baby?", Brie asked.

Bryan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to find out as soon as my Gamma gets here.", The Hellhound said.

"You better hope, for your sake, that she is unharmed and alive or you, are dead", Brie warned.

"Don't threaten us", The Hellhound growled.

"You just finish telling me you killed my child, my first born and you think you aren't going to get a reaction from me. Think again", Brie said.

The Hellhound rolled his shoulders.

"You are still standing because of Roman and Nova, but touch me again, and I won't hold back", The Hellhound said.

"I'm not afraid of you", Brie smirked.

The Hellhound huffed and turned away. Bryan stood in front of Brie, forcing her to look at him.

"Stop provoking him. I understand you are worried. I don't feel her either, but I'm sure she's fine", Bryan said, trying to calm down his wife.

"And what if she's not? You are willing to let him live? He killed her, he said it himself", Brie said.

"But you don't know why. Once Seth gets here, we'll figure this out", Bryan said.

Seth and Dean showed up. Sarah and Savi handed them shorts. They shifted around the corner and came back dressed.

"Why are you out?", Dean asked the Hellhound.

He looked at Brie.

"She hit me", he growled towards Brie.

"And you confessed to killing my child, I think I had a right. You're lucky I didn't kill you", Brie said.

"Enough. This isn't helping Nova or the kids. We need to find them. Kill each other after we do, I don't care. I want to find my daughter and my son, my grandbabies", Bryan said.

"She makes a point", Dean said, pointing at Brie.

The Hellhound growled at Dean. Dean went to stand with Brie.

"If you are all done. I've found her scent.", Seth said.

"Where's my hummingbird?", The Hellhound asked.

"I got a hint of the Dark Woods. I'm guessing", the Hellhound cut him off.

"Boogeyman", The Hellhound growled.

Seth nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go get them", Brie said.

"No. I'm going alone", The Hellhound said.

"Over my dead body", Brie said.

"Don't tempt me. I already told you I won't harm you because of my love for your child, but I will if you keep overstepping me.", The Hellhound said.

"Just, find them. We'll wait here", Bryan said.

The Hellhound looked at Seth, Dean carefully made his way to Roman's side. Afraid the Hellhound would jump him for siding with Brie.

"I'm going alone. We need to do this alone. If she is", The Hellhound didn't even want to say it.

"We'll watch for Abigail, let's hope she learned that lesson she so badly needed to learn", Dean said.

The Hellhound nodded.

* * *

Abigail ran out of her house and found her pack planning to attack Roman's pack. Braun was leading it. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her to him.

"I'm sorry. Please don't attack Reigns pack, I take back my order", she cried.

"We weren't going to my love. We remember everything that happened in that other world.", Braun said.

"I thought I lost you", she whispered.

He smiled, happy to finally have her. He betrayed his Alpha for her, joined Wyatt pack and watched as Bray groomed Abigail to mate with Roman.

"I'm not pregnant in this world", she said softly.

"I think we can make that happen here", he said.

She smiled.

"My dad. He's still alive and", she was cut off.

"Finally awake", they turned to see Bray walking out of the dark.

The pack got on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Alpha", they all said.

Braun gently pushed Abigail behind him. Bray laughed.

"The attack on Reigns pack is still on. Get ready", Bray announced.

Braun looked down at Abigail.

"We have to get to Alpha Roman", he whispered.

She nodded.

* * *

Roman found his way to the cave Boogeyman had his kids. He could feel the connection he had with them, their scents.

"Daddy", Mia shouted excitedly.

The Hellhound smiled and quickly made his way to his child. He bent down and lifted her. Smelling her scent.

"My child", he whispered.

She placed her hands on his cheeks. Feeling the heat from the Hellhound.

"Daddy, you can't let the hound out", she whispered.

He smiled. He let Roman surface.

"My Mia", Roman whispered.

"Where's mommy?", she asked, looking behind him.

His heart sank just a bit. He looked around the room. Only the packs children were here, each smiling, hopeful to get home.

"Where are your brothers?", he asked.

He set her down and followed her to another room. Dean's oldest son stood, protecting the twins. He saw Roman and stepped away.

"You did good Charlie", Roman said, praising him.

"Dillon and I took turns taking care of the twins and Mia", Charlie said.

"Just like a Beta and Gamma should. Go get the pack kids ready, you and Dillon will help them home", Roman said.

Charlie nodded.


	44. Chapter 44-Wasn't Your Fault

Roman looked into the box that Charlie was protecting. His newborn twins were laid inside, both fast asleep and cuddling. Covered in their baby blanket.

"My boys", he whispered.

His finger tips lightly touched his sons cheeks. They moved a bit, but didn't wake.

"I told you they would be unharmed", Roman growled and protectively pushed the box behind a huge rock.

Boogeyman smirked.

"The pack children should be home safely, Sting is making sure of that", he said.

"Where's Nova?", Roman asked.

Boogeyman waved his hand and Nova appeared. Unmoving. Roman's heart almost stopped. He fell to his knees.

"You said she would be fine. This isn't fine", Roman said angry.

Boogeyman didn't say anything. Roman carefully lifted Nova's head.

"Baby", he whispered.

His fingers running through her soft hair.

"Nova", he cried softly.

She wasn't breathing, he couldn't hear her heart beat.

"Baby, come back to me", he whispered.

Pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Please, you said she would come back", Roman said.

"Just give it time", Boogeyman said.

Nova's eyes opened wide and she gasped for air. Roman wiped his eyes and held his wife to him. Her body ached. Roman's hands were shaking.

"Roman", she said softly.

"I'm here baby", he said.

"I forgive you", she whispered.

He kissed her.

"Its not that easy, I won't ever forgive myself for what I did. That image of you, is seared into my brain forever", he said.

"Where are my babies?", she asked, trying to sit up.

"Safe. Mia is on her way home and the twins", he waited till she could sit up on her own before going over to the box and lifting it.

He smiled. He set the box on her lap and she smiled.

"Mine", she whispered, touching their cheeks.

Leo yawned. Roman brushed his nose against her cheek. Taking in her scent.

"All mine", he whispered.

Boogeyman cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"I can give you a lift home, promise no detours", he said.

Nova smiled and nodded. She wanted to hold her sons, but she still felt too weak and didn't want to drop them. Roman held the box under his arm, while holding Nova up with the other.

* * *

Braun and Abigail made it a few feet from Wyatt territory before being stopped by Dean.

"What do you want? Haven't the both of you caused enough pain?", Dean asked angry.

"We need to speak to Roman, now", Braun said.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you near either of my Alphas", Dean said.

Charlie looked around his dad. Abigail smiled.

"You got them back", she said.

"No thanks to you", Dean said, before protectively pushing his oldest son behind him.

Her smile fell.

"Beta Dean, please. It's urgent", Braun said.

Dean nodded. He walked them to the meeting room. Abigail and Braun sat.

"He'll be here soon", Dean said.

They nodded. Roman walked in with Seth behind him.

"You have five minutes", Roman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Braun explained how Bray was awake again and how he planned to attack Roman's pack. Roman sat behind his desk listening carefully.

"I can handle Bray and my pack can handle his", he said, sure of himself and his pack.

"I have a better idea", everyone turned to see Nova.

Roman stood as she walked over to him, he helped her sit in his chair.

"Speak your mind my female", Roman said.

"If you two wouldn't mind waiting outside a second, I need to talk to these three", Nova said.

Abigail and Braun nodded before making their way out. She knew all three men were angry at Abigail and Braun.

"If you get rid of Bray, that means you'll be Alpha to his pack, right?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded.

"You have enough to take care of now, adding another few hundred to this pack, on land that's farther away is ridiculous. We would hardly get to see you", Nova said.

"She makes a point Alpha", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"What if Braun challenges Bray for Alpha of the Wyatt pack?", Nova asked.

Roman chuckled.

"And have him want to attack us? Did you forget what he did in that other time zone?", Roman asked.

"Of course I didn't forget, but I understand why he did it. Just like I know you would have done the same for me. Abigail learned her lesson, if she didn't, we wouldn't be here now", Nova said.

Roman sighed.

* * *

Bray and his pack attacked when it was dark and everyone would be asleep, but something was off. It was too quiet.

"Just like a Wyatt", Bray turned to see red glowing eyes.

He smirked.

"You won't find my pack here Bray. I've moved them", Roman said, coming out of the dark.

"And yet, you're still here Alpha", Bray said.

Roman nodded. Braun stepped beside Roman. He nodded and looked towards Bray.

"You've got a challenger", Roman said, tilting his head towards Braun.

Bray laughed.

"You can't be serious? You?", Bray said to Braun.

"Me", Braun said.

"He has a right to challenge you, or are you afraid", Roman smirked.

"I've been wanting to get rid of him for a while. You're just doing me a favor Reigns", Bray said.

Roman nodded.

Bray laughed as his pack watched from behind him. Dean and Seth joined Roman. Their pack was on alert just in case Bray didn't honor the challenge and decided to attack Roman's pack.

Roman looked at Braun.

"You were trained along side us. Bray is careless and wild, he'll take cheap shots at you, don't let him. Wait for an opening, trust me, he'll give you one", Roman said.

Braun nodded.

"He won't make the first move, he'll wait for you to do it and go for your throat. Attack first and then shift, he won't be able to resist and shift too", Dean said.

Braun nodded.

"We are right here", Roman said.

"Well", Bray said, raising his hands, a smirk on his face.

Braun took a deep breath and stepped forward.

* * *

Nova was nervous, Roman had sent them all to the Fairies.

"You would feel if anything happened to him", Bayley said, she held Aries in her arms.

"I know, that's what I'm nervous about. I don't want to feel anything", Nova said.

Brie rocked Leo while kissing his cheek. Mia was outside playing with the boys and the rest of the pack children. Sami and Corey keeping an eye on them.

"Enjoy your babies, don't you worry about my son", Patricia said.

"Their back", Bayley said standing.

Nova quickly made her way out. Abigail was sitting under a tree, Fairies braiding her hair. Braun's wolf went over to her. He sniffed her before licking her cheek.

"Daddy", Mia ran over to the midnight black wolf and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Her little legs dangled as he lifted his head. Mia giggled and he walked over to her. Nova laughed. He set Mia down and licked her cheek, her daughter laughed. Nova handed him some shorts before sitting Mia on her lap. Roman shifted and put his shorts on.

"You look to be in one piece", Nova said, her eyes running over his body.

"We'll discuss this later", he said.

She nodded. He helped her stand, before taking Mia in one arm. They walked over to Braun and Abigail.

"We've discussed what happens now that you're Alpha of Wyatt pack", Roman said.

Braun nodded.

"If there are any problems, we discuss them like civilized people. We grew up together and I hope you honor that", Roman said.

Braun nodded.

"Of course", Braun said.

Roman held his hand out and Braun shook it. Braun looked at Nova. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened.

"I know what I did and I hope that some time down the line, you can forgive me for what I did.", Braun said.

Nova smiled and nodded.

"All is forgiven", Nova said.

Braun looked at Abigail.

"We should get to our new pack and make changes, fix it", Braun said.

Abigail nodded.

"If you need any help, I'd be more than willing too, I could even send Dean or Seth", Roman said.

"Thank you, I might have to take you up on that offer. I doubt her father's pack will accept me", Braun said.

"Like I said, I'm more than willing to help", Roman said.

Braun nodded. His family left with them to join his pack and a few other members.

"What happened to Bray?", Nova asked, as their pack walked back to their territory.

Mia was on Roman's shoulders, he held a baby in his arms and Nova held another.

"Not in front of the kids", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"Did you beat him daddy?", Mia asked.

"No baby, but he won't be bothering us anymore", Roman said.

Getting home, Roman handed Nova their son and he helped Mia down off his shoulders. She laughed. Brie took one twin from Nova.

"I'm going to go lay them down", Brie said.

"Thank you mom", Nova said.

Bryan took the other twin. Nova looked at Roman.

"Mia, go with grandma and grandpa", Nova said.

Mia nodded and ran upstairs. Nova took Roman's hand and pulled him out of the house. They sat down on the porch.

"When you said he won't be bothering us anymore, you meant Braun killed him, right", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"It had to happen in order for Wyatt pack to see Braun as a leader", Roman said.

"Did you have to do that?", Nova asked, brushing Roman's hair behind his ear.

"No, I come from Alpha blood. The pack knows that so they don't need proof. Braun on the other hand, doesn't.", Roman explained.

"What if he tries to attack us?", Nova asked.

"He won't, even if he trained his men, it won't do any good. Our fighters are stronger", Roman said.

Nova nodded. Roman ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about. We've laid out sort of a treaty, we also agreed to sit down and discuss things before jumping to attack", Roman said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to the kids", Nova said.

He kissed her. Someone cleared their throat and Roman growled at the interruption.

"What?", Roman asked, not taking his eyes off of Nova.

She bit down on his bottom lip.

"I need a word with Nova", they both turned to see Dean.

Nova hadn't spoken to him, every time she tried she remembered what she did to him. Roman brushed his nose against Nova's cheek.

"Talk to him. I'll be inside waiting for you", he whispered, before leaving a kiss.

Roman sent a nod to Dean before walking into the house. Dean sighed and sat beside Nova.

"What happened wasn't your fault, you know that right", Dean said.

"Doesn't help that certain memory from popping into my head when I see you", she said softly.

"That wasn't you kiddo. I would know, I helped raise you remember", Dean said nudging her.

She smiled.

"I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you. I also don't fear you.", Dean said.

They hugged.

"Well, I'll let you get back to the horny Alpha. He's telling me to leave", Dean said.

Nova laughed. He left and Nova walked upstairs after saying goodnight to her parents. Roman was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up and smiled. She leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come over here and make me one happy man tonight?", he asked.

"I just gave you two more babies, and you aren't happy", she said.

"Hey, you know I love my babies.", he said.

She walked over to him and he pulled her between his legs.

"It just feels like forever since I've felt connected to you. I love you", he whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you", she whispered.

He lifted her and laid her back.


	45. Chapter 45-Thank You!

You are all unbelievable. I feel like saying Thank You, just isn't enough. I'm so happy so many of you enjoyed this story. Writing helps me release stress and takes me out of reality for just a second.

This might not be the end of Nova and Roman just yet. The lovely Debwood-1999 has been helpful enough to give me some ideas.

 **Special Thanks: labinnacslove, 1997, BlondieC82, Debwood-1999, sebastianm101, lourdes1694, ambrose-kohli-girl, martham73, labella23, Not-that-kinda-gurl, Shamidreamer86,** Kaidence, Wrestlechic1, AlexisGinny, Alexis Black-Reigns, , allysonmaelynn01, claire63, IcePrincess1987, xXxShonxXx, calwitch, Guest (All), Charmed2011, nattiebroskette.

 **Stories Still going:**

 ***New* At Your Own Risk-(Roman &Maxine) *only weekends***

 **The Hardest Thing-(Roman &Amaya)**

 **A Love For The Stars-(Nala &Roman)**

 **In Historical Love-(Undertaker &Kathan)**


End file.
